Perfect
by sangozinha
Summary: Eles tem vidas completamente diferentes, mas por dentro são iguais, e suas vidas nunca mais serão a mesma, quando a música dele se tornar a trilha sonora do romance deles.Mas toda moeda tem duas caras, e tudo o que sobe, eventualmente, vai ter que descer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ínicio!**

Era o início de uma sexta-feira para uns, um dia inteiro de aula, para outros, apenas mais um dia de show...

Shikon era uma banda formada por quatro pessoas, Inuyasha, o vocalista, seu irmão Sesshomaru, o guitarrista, Miroku, o baterista e Kouga o baixista. Juntos eram a mais famosa banda do país. Que nesse mesmo momento fazia o último show de sua turnê.

Mas do outro lada da cidade era apenas um dia normal, onde uma garota, escutava em seu disck mam sua música preferida que por coincidência era da banda citada acima. Estava a caminho da escola como sempre, despreocupada e arriscando cantar alguns trechos da música. Desligou o aparelho quando avista a escola, enfia-o na mochila, e entra no colégio.

O mais famoso colégio do país, exigia a perfeição de todos os alunos, e isso incluía uniforme, para meninas, uma saia de cor preta com uma blusa social, e gravata, ou a blusa social e um suéter vermelho. Para os garotos, era uma calça social preta com blusa também social, gravata ou um suéter, assim como os das meninas. Todos os cadernos e livros deveriam ser encapados, e os armários eram inspecionados cada fim da sexta-feira. Como fui esquecer, o colégio não aceitava tênis sendo assim os garotos tinham que usar sapatos sociais, e as meninas ou sapato de boneca ou bota.

Durante os shows era costume chamar alguma pessoa da platéia para cantar, o que muitas vezes podia ser bom ou muito ruim. Dependia da afinação da pessoa. E como o último show esse não poderia ser diferente, e lá vai ele escolher algum ser...

O colégio agora estava em festa por dois motivos, um, pois o concurso de talentos estava próximo e dois pois dois membros da mais famosa banda iriam estudar ali.

Inuyasha e Miroku, pararam os estudos para fazer a turnê , e decidiram voltar a cidade natal para estudar.

Chega de explicações e vamos para a ação...

-KAGOME!- uma menina corria em direção da recém chegada.

-O que foi Sango?- comprimentando a garota.

-Já esta aberta as inscrições para o concurso!-falou super animada.

- E daí? – perguntou desinteressada continuando a andar.

-Não me diz que você não vai participar...De novo!- acompanhando a amiga.

- Eu não vou participar...- indo em direção a sala de aula.

- Vai Gome! Você canta super bem! Bem melhor que a Kikyo!- tentando convencer a amiga.

-Não...

- Por favor...

-Já disse que não, e agora silêncio que vai começar a aula. -Sentando, sendo acompanhada da amiga.

-Bom dia classe- cumprimentava a professora- Hoje iremos aprender sobre afinação. Algum voluntário?- perguntava ansiosa para turma. A primeira aula era de música, apreciada por uns e odiada por outros.

-Professora...A Kagome disse que quer ir...- falou inocentemente Sango.

-Que?- engasga Kagome.

-Ótimo, venha até aqui senhorita Higurashi.

-Não...Eu...

-Vai lá Higurashi!- algum aluno gritou, fazendo a turma toda repetir o gesto.

-Senhorita!- diz a professora irritando-se .

-...-deu um suspiro e foi. Pode ouvir um grupinho de meninas cochichando.

-Aposto que ela é super desafinada...-fala uma e as outras riram baixinho.

-Como vocês querem músicas mais recentes , cante essa, conhece?-dando uma folha para aluna.

-Conheço...- esperando a professora começar a tocar no piano.

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

Cantava surpreendendo a todos. Até mesmo a si mesma…

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

A professora não acreditava na voz daquela aluna

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

Agora não tinha nada na cabeça, só cantava, fechou os olhos e cantou...

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

i've been alone all alone.

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

Quando abriu os olhos pode ver a classe inteira batendo palmas de pé.

-Parabéns senhorita, está totalmente afinada...Fale comigo depois da aula está bem?

-Tá...-e foi sentar.

-Então, com esse exemplo podemos mostrar que afinação é quando você canta no tom exato. Quando a voz e o instrumento entram em um acordo e você consegue deixar todos encantados...-a professora continuou falando enquanto Kagome sentava.

-Viu Gome, você canta super bem!-cochicha Sango para a amiga que sentava ao lado.

- Foi sorte!-tentando se convencer disso.

-Não foi, e você sabe disso .- e parou de falar antes que a professora percebesse.

-Eu sei...-admitindo para si mesma.

Nothing at all...

Terminou a música.

- Obrigado! Foi um grande prazer! –em resposta só ouve os gritos dos fãs, então se retiram.

- Até que fim acabou! – fala o baterista caindo no sofá do camarim.

-É...agora férias!- diz o baixista também no sofá.

-Só para você por que eu e o Miroku temos aula a partir da semana que vem...

- Melhor ainda, férias dos pirralhos também!- rindo do próprio comentário(Kouga)

- Seu...seu...- Inuyasha irritando-se.

-Parem vocês dois...- Fala Sesshomaru entrando no recinto.-Inuyasha Miroku, você dois vão agora para a escola para conhecer e pegar o material.

-Mas...-falam juntos.

-Nada de mas...Se troquem e vão...- sem se importar com o cansaço dos mais novos.

-Só vou para ficar bem longe de vocês .- resmunga Inuyasha saindo da sala acompanhado de Miroku.

A aula acabou e como pedido da professora Kagome foi com ela falar.

-Senhorita, você já pensou em participar do concurso?

-Já...-admitio Kagome.

- E o que acha?

-Professora...Eu não vou participar...- com a cabeça baixa.

- Por que não?

-Por que, eu não tenho chance e a Ki..- mas é interrompida pela professora

-Kikyo? Ela não sabe cantar, só ganha pois não tem ninguém melhor! E você é melhor pode vencê-la facilmente!

-Mas...-em uma parte a professora estava certa, era pela Kikyo, mas não pelo motivo que a senhora pensava.

- Na hora do intervalo venha falar comigo. Farei um teste com você, me diga uma música que gosta.

-Eu gosto de perfect, do shikon...

- Está bem, venha falar comigo no intervalo...-anotando o nome da música

-Está certo.- e se retira da sala

-Então? – pergunta Sango curiosa.(ela estava esperando a amiga fora da sala.)

-Ela quer que eu participe do concurso, e fale com ela no intervalo .- fala como se fosse óbvio.

-Viu miga! Por que você não participa logo?

- Sango...Eu tenho meus motivos!- trocando os livros no armário e indo para outra sala de aula.

- Me conte quais!- também trocando.

- Depois, agora para aula.- entrando na sala

- Vem almoçar em casa...Ai você me conta...- sentando.

- Ta...-suspirando.

-Senhores! É uma honrar ter vocês aqui!- fala o diretor para Inuyasha e Miroku .

- A honra é nossa- fala Inuyasha com o sorriso mais forçado possível.

-Vamos vou mostrar a escola, agora é a hora do intervalo.- saindo da sala sendo acompanhado pelos jovens.

As aulas passaram e o intervalo já havia sido avisado, enquanto todos saiam para o pátio duas alunas se dirigiam para uma sala de aula...

-Professora?- pergunta a aluna.

-Kagome, entre! Você também Sango.

-Obrigada. – dizem juntas.

- Agora, Kagome, eu peguei a melodia da música, e a letra, fique ali e quando eu disser, cante.

-Está bem...-ficou no lugar indicado, enquanto Sango sentava em uma das carteiras.

-Aqui é a sala de matemática, e nessa próxima é a sala de música.- o diretor falava e era acompanhado pelos rapazes que se esforçavam para prestar atenção. Mas o diretor percebe a presença de gente dentro da sala de música, e a confirma quando abre a porta e encontra duas alunas e uma professora.- Senhora Hia, o que faz aqui, com as alunas?

- Senhor diretor, eu só estou tentando mostrar algo para minha aluna.- se explica a professora.- E acharia ótimo se o senhor pudesse me ajudar.

- Como?

-Assistindo-a.- dando um sorriso maroto apontando para Kagome.

-Não!- exclamou a menina.

- É uma pena professora, mas estou mostrando a escola para esses alunos.- Mostrando agora Inuyasha e Miroku.

-Diretor, com todo respeito...Mas eu e o Inuyasha estamos cansado, e adoraríamos sentar e assistir essa bela jovem.- Kagome ruborizou, com o comentário e com a idéia de ser assistida.

-Está bem então...-sede o diretor.

-Não!- repeti Kagome.-Sango...-esperando que a amiga ajude.

- Desculpe, mas você conhece o diretor.

-Droga...-falou para si.

-Sentem-se aqui meninos.- apontando duas carteiras da frente, permitido que Sango e Kagome vejam quem eram.

-Professora! Eu não vou cantar com eles aqui!- encarando a professora.

- Por que não?

- Por que eles são super famosos, e eu não vou cantar uma música deles na frentes deles!- desesperada.

- Uma música nossa e qual seria?- pergunta Inuyasha.

-Nenhuma! Já que eu não irei cantar.

- Senhorita, eu não quero perder mais tempo então cante!- disse o diretor já irritado.

-Gome, você não tem escolha...-fala Sango.

-Eu sei...-suspirando.

- Muito bem Kagome, fique ai e cante com a música, está bem?

-Aham...Fazer, o que...-Se preparou e esperou a música que Inuyasha e Miroku reconheceram.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

Começou cantar insegura, mas logo esqueceu da pláteia e começou a cantar livrimente.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

A menina cantava com tanta emoção que surpreendia o vocalista.

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

Parecia que ela entendia a letra, que sabia…

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

A menina parecia triste mesmo…

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

E finalmente abri os olhos e percebe que esta sendo aplaudida de pé por todos.

- Parabéns, senhorita!- felicitando a garota .- Você com certeza irá participar do concurso, estou certo?

-Não...- a menina fala receosa

- Como não? – o vocalista não se conteve.

- Não participando agora com licença, eu preciso ir para aula - diz ao ouvir o sinal, e saindo apressada da sala.

-Kagome...- sussurra a amiga seguindo a pronunciada.

- Bem, se não a mais o que fazer aqui seguiremos para que vocês peguem o material. –quebrando o silêncio que estava na sala.

-Kagome espera!- gritava Sango seguindo a amiga

- O que foi...- parando, tentando conter algumas lágrimas

-Eu é que pergunto...O que foi?- persebendo o estado da amiga.

- Nada vamos para aula...Estamos atrasadas...- continuando a andar.

- Kagome- a segurando pelo braço.- nós não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo, que tão agente matar essa aula e você me contar o que esta acontecendo?

-Mas...E a inspeção?

- Que se dane a inspeção, vamos...- e foram as duas em direção do portão.

Inuysha e Miroku se encontravam novamente na sala do diretor, onde ele entregava o material que eles usariam o resto do ano. Logo os jovens já se viam livres do diretor, e entravam na limusine para poderem ir para casa ter finalmente um descanso. Mas o trageto foi interrompido quando eles avistaram duas jovens já conhecidas uma chorando e outra a consolando. Mas a curiosidade dos dois teria que esperar até segunda pois eles não teriam motivos para ir até lá. Portanto eles continuaram o caminho, Miroku que apenas ignorou o fato falava sem parar mas Inuyasha estava intrigado e não parava de pensar na garota, tanto que só fingia que escutava as baboseiras que o amigo falava.

- Me diz por que você não pode participar?- sentando no banco- Você canta tão bem...

-Sango não tem haver comigo...- também sentando

- Como não?

- A minha mãe-tomando coragem para falar.

-O que tem ela?

- Ela não me deixa...

- Como?- não entendendo

- Você sabe que a minha família é super respeitada, mais do que a maioria das do colégio né?- a amiga só confirmou com a cabeça

- Pois bem...Acontece que a minha irmã, a Kikyo, ela meio que é preferida, você sabe né? -suspirando como se isso fosse lhe trazer mais coragem.

-Sim...Então isso quer dizer que...-surpresa pela revelação.

-Isso ai... Minha mãe me forçou a parar de cantar para que a Kikyo ganha-se entendeu?

-E por que você nunca me contou?

- Por que eu adoro a minha mãe, e respeito as decisões dela...

-Mas isso não é justo!-Tentando acalmar a amiga.

-Eu sei...Mais fazer o que?

- E o seu pai?

-Ele não sabe...Eu não participo por que eu não quero...E sim por que eu não posso...- as lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Kagome.

- E eu sempre te pressionando... Me desculpe Kagome..

-Relaxa Sango, mais vamos embora se alguém nos pega aqui já éramos

-Verdade... Vamos lá para minha casa almoçar!

E assim as duas vão para casa de Sango, almoçam, e depois vão para o quarto de Sango.

-Nossa! Com toda essa confusão nós nem conseguimos pedir um autografo para os caras da banda!

-É mesmo né? Eles são tão lindos!-disse Kagome sonhadora deitando na cama da amiga.

-Maravilhosos! Ainda mais pessoalmente!-disse a amiga para em seu puf.

Passaram a tarde inteira conversando sobre a banda a escola, chegando a noite as duas se despedem e Kagome volta para casa.

Inuyasha e Miroku chegam em suas casas, como os dois iriam voltar a estudar decidiram morar sozinhos, para evitar brigas que poderiam atrapalhar os estudos. Sendo assim Sesshomaru e Kouga viveriam em outro apartamento, com se fosse em férias, curtindo suas namoradas em seus mais merecidos descansos.

Sesshomaru namora Rin, uma menina dois anos mais novo que ele, totalmente oposta a ele, era muito feliz e animada, era a única que conseguia um sorriso de Sesshomaru. Kouga namorava Ayame, uma bela jovem um ano mais novo que ele, estavam juntos á dois meses e se conheciam desde pequenos. Já Inuyasha e Miroku estavam sozinhos. Inuyasha esperava alguém que realmente o compreendece, e Miroku mesmo não admitindo queria alguém que não liga-se pelo fato dele ser famoso, e não aceitasse a sua sem vergonhise tão facilmente.

Kagome chega em casa e logo se depara com Kikyo, sua "adorada" irmã.

-Oi maninha!-diz ironicamente.

-Oi Kikyo.-ignorando a irmã e subindo as escadas mas antes de poder entrar em seu quarto escuta a irmã a chamando.

-Ei! Kagomesinha! Que música você acha que eu devo cantar no concurso?-Kagome ouvio e ignorou pois sabia que a irmã só estava a irritando, portanto entrou no quarto sem responder e ainda pode ouvir a risada da irmã.

Como conseguirá agüentar ela por tanto tempo? Nem ela mesmo sabia. Deixou a mochila em um canto qualquer do quarto. E se dirigiu a sua escrivaninha, sentou em sua cadeira, e ficou a observar a janela que ficava em frente. Abriu um caderno e começou a escrever, quem sabe algum dia alguém lesse aquilo?

_Eu estou cansado de ficar sozinho_

_Quando você vai vir pra casa?_

_Só o olhar do seu rosto_

_Eu posso lembrar o cheiro do seu cabelo_

_Eu te encontro em qualquer lugar_

_Algum lugar que ninguém pode descobrir_

_Algum lugar onde ninguém vai nem conhecer nossas faces..._

Parou de escrever e deu um longo suspiro. Quem sabe talvez algum dia ela mostrasse isso á alguém? Agora iria dormir, estava muito cansada.

Inuyasha estava sentado na varanda olhava para o céu e pensava na garota. Não entendia por que ela não participaria do concurso com uma voz tão linda. Depois ficou a pensar em si. Seria tão bom ter alguém para conversar... Pegou um caderno que havia levado consigo para fora caso tivesse alguma inspiração, e então ficou a escrever...

_Ela tem dois braços pra me segurar_

_E quatro pernas pra colocar em torno de mim_

_Ela não é a sua namorada típica_

_Ela é minha alienígena_

Precisava de alguém para o compreender, talvez esse alguém não existi-se, então quem sabe uma alienígena?

Talvez completasse o verso em outro dia, já estava tarde, decidiu dormir...

**Oi genti! Comu vão?**

**Decidi postar outra fic para compensar a minha"Apredendo a viver" eu to adorando essa! E logo logo eu posto a "Mil festas para dizer te amo" Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic! Sem mais o que dizer, espero reviews! **

**Beijoks **

**Sangozinha**


	2. capitulo 2

Com o sábado passando sem altos e baixos, o dia parecia cada vez mais tedioso. Para alegria de Kagome, Kikyo havia saído portanto poderia ficar sossegada. Assim o sábado passou, deixando espaço para domigo.

O dia amanhecia nublado deixando rastros que talvez poderia chover aquela tarde. Kagome acordou com o despertador tocando. Sim, ela tinha esquecido de desliga-lo, como podia ser tão desligada?

Agora não iria conseguir dormir, se levantou e se trocou vestiu uma calça larga verde estilo skatista, pois uma blusinha preta e um agasalho também preto, escovou os cabelos e desceu. Andou pela sala aproveitando o silêncio da casa. Chegando na cozinha pode ver um bilhete em cima da mesa.

_Kagome, fomos tomar café na padaria e depois iremos para o shopping para sua irmã escolher uma roupa para o concurso, almoçaremos fora então não espere por nós! A dei folga para empregada então faça as compras e se vire no almoço! Assinado Mamãe._

Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram nove horas, então ela não havia esquecido o despertador ligado provavelmente sua mãe o ligou para ela ver o bilhete. Como não tinha escolha logo saiu de casa, entrou em seu carro e foi na direção do supermercado.

(Tempo para explicação: A Kagome é menor de idade, sim, mas ela fez o teste e com a permissão de seus pais conseguiu a retirar a carteiragente eu não sei se isso existe, mas vamos viajar um pouco o.k?)

Chegando lá conseguiu com um sufoco entrar, estava muito tumultuado, contanto não havia muitas pessoas, o tumulto era para duas em especial...

xxx

Inuyasha acordara com fome e para sua surpresa não tinha nada para comer. Então acordou Miroku, e fez ele sair da cama para acompanhá-lo nas compras. Depois de muito resistir Miroku acaba cedendo pois estava com fome também.

Os dois entraram em seu luxuoso carro e foram em direção do supermercado mais próximo. Chegando lá estacionaram e entraram o que não esperavam era um grupo enorme de repórteres na porta e escondidos.

Com muita dificuldade conseguiram entrar com a ajuda dos seguranças do lugar, mas ainda eram encarados por alguns compradores e parados por algumas criancinhas para autógrafos. Mas, além disso, tinha outro problema, os dois não faziam a mínima idéia do que se comprar, já que sempre tiveram empregados para fazer isso. Mas como voltara a estudar Sesshomaru achou melhor que eles vivessem como adolescentes normais...o problema era...Eles não são adolescentes normais.

xxx

Kagome com muita dificuldade entrou no estabelecimento, e não pode acreditar no que via. Primeiramente dois super astros! Segundo fazendo compras, ou pelo menos tentando...Ela se aproximou de Inuyasha, e viu que ele estava totalmente confuso na frente das laranjas.

-Oi!- comprimenta ela.

-Ah...Oi!- diz acordando de tipo um transe- Quer um autógrafo?

-Não...-diz pegando umas laranjas.

-Como não?

-Autógrafo é só um conjunto de palavras que representa um nome...Não tem graça...Seria melhor se fosse uma foto ou algo do gênero, mas não trouxe minha câmera...-disse no final sarcasticamente.

-Muito bem...-voltando o olhar para laranja.

-Olha, primeiro você pega ela..-pegando uma das laranjas. - Vê se não está machucada, depois se está muito molhe e então põem na sacola, assim!-pegando e pondo na sacola.

-Ah...Legal...-disse fazendo o que ela havia ensinado.-Ai droga!- vendo que alguns jornalistas conseguiram passar pelos seguranças.

-O que?- virando na direção que o menino estava. Ficou um minuto olhando para o chão.-Já sei! Vem aqui!

-Mais e as laranjas?

-Deixa elas ai!- puxando ele pela mão. –Fique aqui, e se abaixe!- dizendo e saindo. Logo a menina aparece com Miroku. –Vem! –dizendo para os dois.

Logo os três passaram por uma porta restringida aos funcionários. Os três andavam rápido, para não dizer correndo, depois de um tempo eles chegam na saída.

-Olha...- Kagome fala parando .- Peguem o meu carro, a placa é DOL 9876 Entrem e vão para casa.

-E as compras?-pergunta Miroku.

-Me dêem o endereço de vocês eu faço as compras e entrego para vocês!

-O.k...-E então dão o endereço.

-O que eu compro?

- Não tem nada em casa portanto...- disse Inuyasha.

-Tá...deixe avisado na portaria...Xau!-e voltando fazendo o mesmo caminho.

-Menina legal não?- Pergunta Miroku.

-È muito legal...-Inuyasha concorda ficando um pouco corado.

Enquanto isso Kagome corria de volta enquanto voltava tira o celular do bolço e tecla alguns números e posiciona o celular ao lado da orelha.

-Alo? – a voz do outro lado

-Oi! Sango?-pergunta ainda correndo

-Oi Gome o que foi?

-Você precisa vir imediatamente!

-Para onde?

-Para o sacolão! E venha de carro!- e então desligou sem deixar a amiga responder. Voltou para o lugar onde tinha conversado com Inuyasha e começou a pegar laranjas, e fazer o resto das compras.

Logo Sango chegou, a entrada estava mais livre já que os astros já haviam deixado o local. Ela entrou e encontrou a amiga.Esta lhe explicou o ocorrido, e Sango concordou em ajudar, foi logo pegando algumas maças. Demoraram um pouco, já que além da compra dos famosos Kagome ainda tinha que fazer a dela. Passadas uma hora e meia estavam colocando as compras no carro. Estavam as duas super anciosas já que estariam indo para a casa das pessoas que elas mais amavam no mundo! Dois lindos integrantes da banda Shikon!

No rádio rolava o último CD da banda, as meninas cantavam animadamente as músicas conhecidas e decoradas, ou seja...Todas. Não demoraram muito para chegarem no prédio dos meninos. Ficava em um belo bairro, e o prédio além de enorme, com grandes jardins era maravilhoso

Foram na direção do prédio, esperaram na frente do portão fechado, um senhor então se aproximou delas.

-Oi, o que desejam?- pergunta gentilmente.

-Nós viemos ver os Senhores Inuyasha e Miroku, apartamento 213.

-E qual seria o nome de vocês?

-Kagome e Sango. Nós trouxemos as compras deles.

-Aham...Esperem só um momento sim?- então o homem se retira, as deixando sozinhas.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos até o portão lentamente se abrir. Logo o mesmo homem voltou a se aproximar.

- Por favor se dirijam até o portão seguinte, e estacionem na vaga 346, iram ajudá-las com as compras.- e então se retirou novamente.

Seguiram as instruções e como o senhor havia dito alguns homens apareceram para ajudá-las com as compras. Um dos homens as acompanharam até o elevador, e sem falar nada apertou o vigésimo primeiro andar.

As meninas subiram, super iper megas nervosas, apesar de tentarem esconder isso. O elevador parou e abriou a porta para o andar mais alto, as meninas saíram devagar, tinha um hall enorme com uma única porta, a porta na qual as meninas tocaram a campainha, e a porta em que tanto o cantor quanto o baterista abriram para as meninas entrarem.

-Olá!- disse o cantor comprimentando as meninas.

-Oi..-disseram as duas meio sem jeito

-Venham, fiquem a vontade!-dessa vez o baterista fala e guia as meninas para a sala.

A sala em que pararam era branca, nela tinha dois sofás pretos , uma mesa de centro de vidro e uma grande t.v. Tinha duas janelas grandes, e um balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala. As meninas logo avistaram as compras espalhadas no chão da cozinha.

-Me diz uma coisa...-pronuncia Kagome aceitado o copo de água oferecido por Inuyasha.

-Fale...-diz sentando

-O que vocês estavam fazendo no sacolão?-pergunta depois de dar um gole na água

- Compras...-recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Kagome continuou.- Pelo menos..tentando...-admite por fim

- Por que vocês não mandam alguém fazer isso?- pergunta Sango.

-Por que o nosso querido consultor disse que temos que tentar ser normais...Isso se aplica na forma de fazer compras...

-E no caso, morrer de fome!-exclama Sango.- Pelo que eu soube nem laranja vocês sabiam escolher!

-Falta de prática...-se explica Miroku.

Assim o tempo foi passando...Os quatro ficaram conversando, o resto da manhã.

-Ei! Vocês querem almoçar?-pergunta Inuyasha.

-Foi mau...mas eu tenho que ir...-diz Sango- Hoje minha mãe vai fazer almoço.

-Eu vou sair para comer.- fala Miroku.

-Bem...eu não tenho nada planejado...-diz Kagome.

-Ótimo! Então você come comigo!

-Só que as minhas compras estão no carro da Sango...

-Já sei...Você leva as suas compras para casa se arruma eu te busco e comemos fora, que tal?

-Perfeito...

-Então vamos Gome...Se não eu me atrazo!-dis Sango.- Tchau meninos até segunda!

Então as meninas saem da casa deixando os meninos sozinhos.

-Sair para comer?- pergunta maliciosamente Miroku.

-Algum problema?

-Nenhum...-diz segurando a risada

-ótimo!- e vai para o quarto.

As meninas descera até onde estava o carro. Kagome procurou seu carro que não estava muito longe dali.

-Vamos por as minhas compras no meu carro.- e assim ambas obedeceram. Depois da última sacola posta no carro Kagome fecha o carro.-Eu vou comer com o Inuyasha!-comemora

- você é muito sortuda!

-É melhor agente ir logo! Beijinhus!- então as duas entraram em seus carros e foram para suas casas .

Kagome chegou em casa. Está estava vazia. Provavelmente ninguém havia chego. Entrou e descarregou o carro, guardou as compras e foi para o quarto se arrumar. Separou a roupa e foi tomar um banho.

Depois de uns quinze minutos estava pronta.Uma calça jeans azul mais escura e justa e uma bata branca, o cabelo comportadamentearrumado em um rabo de cavalo, e algumas pulseras pratas.Linda.Mas nem tudo estava tão perfeito. Sua mãe e irmã haviam chegado.

-oi Kagomezinha!- diz Kikyo.

-Oi Kikyo.-passa reto por ela.

- Onde vai tão arrumada?

-Vou sair para almoçar, como estava escrito no bilhete da mãe.- Abriu a porta e ficou esperando do lado de fora da casa.

- Pensei que ia almoçar...Ai não parece nenhum restaurante...-diz ironicamente Kikyo da janela.

-...-ficou calada não estava afim de estragar o dia com uma bronca da mãe.

Ficou lá parada mais uns cinco minutos, quando o carro de Inuyasha aparece. Ela se levanta rápidamente para não correr risco de sua irmã o reconhecer.

-Oi...-diz tímida dentro do carro.

-Oi...-se preparando para sair.- Então aonde vamos?

-Aonde você quer ir?

- Qualquer lugar que eu escolher irá ter jornalistas...Escolhe você.

-Então ta... Vire a direita.

No caminho, além de Kagome mostrar o caminho, foram conversando. Depois de uns dez minutos chegaram no lugar desejado, era um pequeno restaurante, onde havia poucas pessoas, não era muito famoso provavelmente...

-Que tal?- pergunta Kagome satisfeita.

-Bem...É perfeito!- responde animado.- Não tem quase ninguém, e é bem escondido...

- E além de tudo...A comida é ótima...Agora vamos nos sentar...- e então se encaminharam para uma mesa mais afastada onde pareciam estar sozinhos.

-Me diz...Como descobriu esse lugar?- pergunta Inuyasha á sentado.

-Eu vinha quando pequena com meu pai.- a conversa foi interrompida por um garçom que trazia os cardápios.

-O que você sugere? –pergunta o cantor depois de dar uma boa olhada, no cadápio.

- Bem...A massa é muito boa, e o molho daqui é o melhor...

-Então?

- Que tal dividimos uma porção de espaguete ao sugo?- pergunta confiante.

-Perfeito...- então chama o garçom.- Uma porção para dois de espaguete ao sugo, eu vou querer uma coca, e você?

-Pode ser também...-responde com um sorriso.

-Então outra coca...-e assim o garçom sai em busca do prato.

-Você é legal...-confeça Inuyasha.

-Como?- pergunta meio assustada, já que ele havia dito isso do nada.

- Você poderia ter me levado para algum lugar para se mostrar para suas amigas...- diz.-Mas envez disso, você me troce para um lugar mais afastado, quase deserto...Isso foi muito legal.-completando com um lindo sorriso.

- Bem...Você é meu cantor preferido...Eu praticamente amo vocês e a banda...

-Como você pode nos amar, se nem nos conhece?- diz abaixando os olhos.

-Bem...-diz meio sem geito..-Nisso você tem razão...

-Viu...

-Mas continuo a amar as suas músicas...Elas, falam comigo, me dizem exatamente o que sinto, e sempre me alegram...

- Que bom...Fico feliz.

-Mas...Eu quero conhecer você...

-Bem eu sou cantor, tenho uma banda, tenho um meio-irmão, sou um meio-iocay tenho..

-16 anos vai completar 17 dia 23 de julho...Tudo isso eu sei...Eu leio revista!-diz a menina cortando-o

-Então o que quer saber?-pergunta.

- Como você se sente, como é estar cercado de gente, o que faz quando chove. Coisas além de revistas!

-Bem...Por onde eu começo?

-Pelo começo que tal?

Então ele começou a contar...Logo a comida chegou, mas isso não impedi-o de continuar. Comeram com muito gosto, a boa comida servida. Depois ficaram conversando mais um pouco. Inuyasha falou de sua infância, contou qual era a sensação de estar em um palco, e como se divertia desenhando bobeiras em algum caderno durante uma tarde de chuva. Resultado? Quatro horas da tarde e ambos conversando animadamente.

- Acho que temos que ir...Já esta tarde, e não terminei os deveres ainda.- Diz Kagome após olhar o relógio.

- Está bem...Eu te levo para casa.- os dois levantaram porém Inuyasha insistiu em pagar a conta, deixando Kagome meio sem graça. Os dois estavam a caminho da casa de Kagome, quando está, interrompe a conversa ao ver que estava na rua de casa.

-Ei Inuyasha, você pode parar aqui? Eu não quero que minha irmã te veja!- pediu Kagome.

-Se é o que você quer!- então parou o carro.- Foi um prazer te acompanhar senhorita!

-O prazer foi todo meu! Obrigada pelo almoço!- então ela sai do carro, e acena ao vê-lo partir.

Ela vai andando devagar até sua casa. Está com muita preguiça de voltar e ter que agüentar a irmã. Sorriu sozinha ao pensar na cara que Kikyo faria se soubesse que ela tivesse saído com Inuyasha, o cantor mais famoso entre os jovens.

Desfez o sorriso assim que entrou em casa. Pelo simples motivo de ter mais um bilhete na mesa ao lado da porta.

"_Kagome,_

_Você demorou muito, então eu deixei um bilhete..._

_O pai vem para o jantar, eu fui na casa da Yura a mamãe está descançando, não a perturbe! _

_Faça o jantar...E algo muito bom, pois tem que agradar o papai..._

_Beijinhus sua irmãzinha_

_Kikyo."_

Kagome amassou o bilhete, quer dizer que teria que fazer o jantar...De novo! Quer dizer, ela fazia o jantar toda noite, já que sua querida mãe sempre dispensa empregada, e sobra para ela. Não podia ter uma noite só para si. Por sorte gostava de cozinhar, mas fazer isso e ouvir reclamações da falta ou excesso de sal era de mais... E não podia pedir pizza, já que sua irmãzinha e sua mãe estavam fazendo dieta.

Resolveu se acalmar, se estressar não adiantaria em nada. Como era muito cedo para o jantar, foi para o seu quarto, tentar relaxar. Tirou a sandália que estava pois estava machucando-lhe os pés. Deitou na cama, e ficou a encarar o teto. "Muito interessante." Pesou com ironia

xxx

Deixou a menina, e foi para sua casa, conserteza iria ouvir muito do Miroku, pelo horário, não que ele fosse brigar, não...Ele iria irrita-lo muito, com suas piadinhas e mente maliciosas. Mas para sua surpresa ele não estava em casa. Inuyasha suspirou aliviado.

Enquanto cantarolava alguma de suas canções separava suas roupas para tomar um banho, entrou de baixo da água fria, como era um meio-iocay não sofreu o choque apenas deixou que a água lhe lavasse o corpo. Estava cansado, não tinha dormido direito, noite passada e isso estava se refletindo na moleza dele.

Saiu do banho e se trocou, pentiou de leve os longos cabelos prateados molhados olhando para o espelho, reparou em uma gota que descia pelo espelho e então lembrou de Kagome chorando. Havia esquecido de perguntar o porque, e por que motivos ela não participaria do concurso, e como ela conseguia cantar tão bem uma música que ele escrevera com s sentimentos que ela demonstrou ao cantar.

Logo o motivo de sua noite mau dormida voltava a mente , mas seu pensamentos foram quebrados com Miroku entrando em casa. Deveria esquecer isso por hora. No dia seguinte perguntaria.

-Inuyasha!-ouvio o amigo o chamar.

- Fala Miroku!- diz saindo do quarto.

-Você não guardou as compras?- pergunta inconformado.

-Não...Parece que eu guardei?- disse em profunda ironia.

-Há-há-há...Adoro essa sua ironia.- disse ainda mais irônico.

- Onde estava?- fala afim de mudar de assunto.

-Por ai...- indo a cozinha guardar as compras.

-Alguma garota?- acompanhando-o e ajudando também.

- Não...-disse calmamente.

-Não?-pergunta assustado.

-Não...Não achei nenhuma que merecia o meu "galantismo"!

-Sei...-se alcalmando

-E aquela garota, Kagome, é legal?

-É...conversamos bastante...

-Sobre o que?- pegunta malicioso

- Tudo...- disse sem notar o tom usado pelo amigo.

-TUDO?- pergunta Miroku assustado.

-Não esse tudo tonto!- batando em Miroku.- Apenas a nossa vida!

- Ah...-diz desanimado...

-Besta...

Então eles continuam guardando as compras, quando viram já era oito horas, decidiram jantar para irem dormir cedo afinal no dia seguinte teriam aula...

Fim do capitulo.

sobre o capitulo 1, voltando...

A primeira música cantada é My Immortal- Evanescence.

E depois é Perfect do Simple Plan...

Agora do segundo:

Bem gente...Estou super feliz com os comentarios! Sobre esse capitulo eu achu que ficou bom, demorou um pouco mas foi pelo tamanho do capitulo...Ficou meio grandinhu não? Eu gostei...Vamos a suas respostas está bem?

Algum ser: Que bom que você gostou...Fico feliz...Desculpe-me a demora! Beijos

Bia Landgraf: Oi! Tudo bem sim e com você? Que bom que tah gostando ficou muito feliz! Acho que esse capitulo ficou bom não? Beijoks

Has-Has: Olá! Coitada mesmo...Só uma débio mental como a autora para fazer a menina sofrer desse geito...Nesse capitulo achu que a mãe foi ainda mais injusta, junto com a irmã, não? Beijões

mk-chan160: Oiê! Desculpe-me pela demora! Mas fiz o que pude para esse capitulo ficar bom! A música perfect é do Siplem Plan. Eu to meio fã deles então...Bem...beijokinhas

Paty-love inuyasha 4ever> Assim eu fico sem geito...Que bom que você tah gostando...E obrigada pelos elogios...Realmente o pai poderia descobrir tudo, mas então não teria história certo? Cada coisa ao seu tempo...Beijinhos!

Estou tão feliz! Vou sair saltitando por ai...(isso ia ser um mico, portanto ideia descartada...)

Mil vezes obrigada pelos elogios...

Adoro vocês!

Beijus

Sangozinha.


	3. capitulo 3

Suas perguntas, minhas respostas?

O Céu estava meio nublado novamente, mas mostrava o fim da chuva do que o começo...Kagome acordou mais uma vez com o despertador, que essa própria havia programado. Se levantou feliz, e não demorou muito para se arrumar, tanto que estava pronta antes de sua irmã, por isso decidiu sair mais cedo e ir sozinha .

Usava a calça jeans habitual , o tênis comum, a blusinha preta normal, e o casaco também preto. Sem novidades, a não ser o cabelo, que estava preso em um coque, o que não era o habitual... Andava revezando o olhar do céu para o chão.Andava em outro mundo. Pensando no dia anterior...Na escola...Em tudo, menos em Kikyo...

Chegou na escola 20 minutos antes, um grande recorde para ela, já que sempre chegava em cima da hora. Sem nada para fazer, e vendo que estava sozinha foi até o auditório.encontrou-o vazio, subiu no palco que parecia ainda maior quando se estava em cima... Fazia tantos anos, desde a última vez que esteve ali, no mesmo lugar.

Lembrava muito bem de como cantava, de quando recebeu os aplausos e via contente a presença do pai, lembrava da felicidade de quando ganhou o primeiro e o último premio, por ter sido a melhor"cantora" de sua idade.Foi ai que tudo começou a mudar...

xxxx

Inuyasha acordara com o sol lhe tocando a face, e com Miroku o chamando. Provavelmente tinha destruído seu despertador inconscientemente, mas isso era o de menos. Se levantou e logo se trocou, vestindo uma calça jeans e blusa vermelha com coisas pretas escritas.Escovou os cabelos e desceu para cozinha, a surpresa foi ver tanto Sesshomaru e sua namorada, quanto Kouga e sua namorada.

-O que fazem aqui?-pergunta pegando um copo para por seu suco.

-Lembra que iremos tocar hoje?-pergunta Kouga.

-Na escola...-completa Sesshomaru

-E o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui?-pergunta Inuyasha acabando com seu suco pondo na pia, e indo para porta.

Todos o seguiram. Foram, para escola de carro, e logo estavam lá. Foram diretamente para o auditório onde iriam se apresentar, onde o diretor pediu para que o esperassem. A surpresa foi a pessoa que se encontrava sentada na beira do palco balançando as pernas e encarando o chão, junto da voz que cantarolava baixo, apenas para si.

-Senhorita Kagome?-pergunta Miroku , reconhecendo a jovem.

-Hã?-Levantando o rosto assustada, mas logo sorrindo para eles.-Olá!

-Oi...O que esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

-Pensando...-ainda sentada sorrindo para eles.

-E por que não vem até aqui?- pergunta Sesshomaru se intrometendo.

- Estou tomando coragem para pular.-responde não deixando o sorriso desmanchar.

- Mas não é tão alto...- pergunta Kouga, achando que a menina era maluca.

-Eu sei...Mas se você fingi ser ma criança de dez anos...É realmente muito alto...-sorriu mais uma vez e saltou.-Muito prazer, Kagome Higurashi.-apertando a mão de Sesshomaru, Kouga e suas namoradas.

-Essas são...-diz Sesshomaru sendo cortado por Kagome.

-Rin, e Ayame, as namoradas de vocês. Vocês aparecem sempre juntos em todas as revistas...

-Claro...

-Bem gente eu vou indo, por que logo dá o sinal.-pegando sua mala, que estava do lado.

-Você vai ver o show?-pergunta Inuyasha.

-Não perderia por nada...Tchau!- e saiu deixando-os sozinhos

-Garota estranha...-exclama Kouga.

-Nem pedio um autógrafo...-estranha Rin.

-Uma autógrafo é apenas um conjuntos de palavras que representa um nome...Não tem graça...-disse sorrindo marotamente ao lembrar das palavras da menina.

E antes que pudessem falar algo, o diretor chega, e logo os instrui do que iria acontecer.

- O principal motivo disso, é que depois ninguém pare vocês para autógrafos ou algo do gênero, assim vocês não tem motivos para irem mal.

-Todos os alunos irão ver?-pergunta Miroku

-Sim, serão obrigados...Claro, depois vocês farão uma sessão de autógrafos...Então me acompanhem sim?-se dirigindo ao palco.

Eles o seguiram e ouviram atentamente, as instruções básicas. Logo viram os instrumentos sendo colocados em seus devidos lugares, agora era questão de minutos para os alunos entrarem.

-Kagome!-chama Sango ao ver a amiga.-onde você tava?- pergunta ao se aproximar

-Eu tava no auditório...-diz calma.

-fazendo?- acompanhando a amiga que estava indo para sala.

-Lembrando de quando eu era pequena...E acabei encontrando a banda shikon...-diz ainda calma.

- A banda inteira!- diz surpresa.

-É...

-E não pegou nenhum autógrafo?-pergunta perplexa

-Não...Eu vou estudar com eles durante um ano ou mais...Eu vou ter bastante tempo, e você sabe o que eu acho de autógrafos...-sentando em seu lugar.

-É eu sei...Mas eu não penso assim, você podia ter pego para mim...- sentando também.

O Professor entra na sala, comunicando do show e para todos irem para o auditório. Não demorou muito para o auditório estar cheio. Muitas meninas passavam por Rin e Ayame que estavam perto com olhar de desprezos, essas quase morriam de rir.Kagome e Sango ficaram bem na frente em um ótimo lugar e esperaram anciosas pelo show começar.

Depois de dez minutos esperando o diretor aparece no palco...

-Caros alunos, esse show foi feio para que durante o ano letivo não se peça que nossos novos alunos cantem ou toquem para nós, logo após todos sem exceção receberão autógrafos.- e antes que pudesse começar ele foi vaiado e então chamou a banda.

Os meninos fizeram toda a encenassão da entrada e começaram a cantar, os alunos acompanhavam junto, as letras de todas as músicas, foi então que o momento mais esperado chegou...A hora de alguém ir cantar com eles no palco a conhecida última música 'Shut Up". Entre toda aquela confusão Inuyasha reconheceu um rosto.

-Por favor Kagome suba aqui!- Pediu Inuyasha acabando com sonhos de muitas garotas. Kagome nem exitou ao subir, só deu com a cabeça negativa brincalhona ao olhar Inuyasha sabendo que havia sido chamada de propósito.

Mais uma vez a música começou, Kagome recebeu um microfone, e cantava com toda garganta nas partes permitidas por Inuyasha, Terminada a música Kagome recebe um beijo e abraço do cantor e volta para o público.

Depois a banda se despede, e mais uma vez o diretor aparece no palco avisando que os autógrafos seriam destribuidos no pátio, para onde todos se dirigiram correndo menos quatros pessoas... não, não era a banda, era Rin, Ayame, Sango e Kagome, as duas últimas estavam conversando sobre o show enquanto as primeiras esperavam juntas os namorados e estranhando a presença das duas outras vão ver o motivo de sua permanência

-É...licença...- fala Rin interrompendo a conversa entre as duas amigas.

- ah, claro, tudo bem?- pergunta Kagome.

-Sim tudo, nós só queríamos perguntar uma coisa.-diz Ayame.

-O que foi?- dessa vez foi Sango que perguntou.

-É...Por que vocês ainda estão aqui?- pergunta Rin meio sem jeito.

- Ah, isso? Quer ter as honrras Kagome?- diz Sango com um sorriso.

-Claro!-correspondendo o sorriso da amiga.- Acontece o seguinte, o diretor irá obrigar todos a pegarem um autógrafo, mas nós não estamos afim de entrar na fila, então esperamos aqui e quando anunciarem perguntando quem ainda não recebeu nós vamos até lá, e damos a desculpa de estarmos no banheiro...

-Ah...-diz Rin sorrindo- Muito espertas vocês, não?

-Na verdade a idéia foi da Ka...-confessa Sango.

As quatro ficaram conversando um pouco mais, até serem interrompidas pelos membros da banda.

-oi Linda!- diz Kouga ao avistar a namorada, logo após a beija.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- pergunta Sango para a banda.

- Esperando o diretor organizar os alunos, alias e vocês o que fazem aqui? Não vão querer autógrafos?-responde e pergunta Miroku.

-Vamos claro, quer ter as honrras agora San?-pergunta Kagome.

-Tudo bem, acontece o seguinte...Agente ta sem vontade de ficar na fila, então nós ficamos conversando enquanto a fila diminui, e quando anunciarem perguntando quem ainda não pegou o autógrafo nós vamos e usamos a desculpa de estarmos no banheiro! –diz animada.

- Bela idéia...-parabeniza Sesshomaru..

-Obrigada.- diz Kagome sorrindo.

-Kagome...Vem cá...- chama Inuyasha.

Os dois se afastam um pouco até estarem em uma distancia razoável dos outros.

-O que foi Inuyasha?-pergunta Kagome.

-Acontece, que quando e chamo alguém pro palco esse alguém ganha um presente que eu escolho, dessa vez não vai ser diferente... Aqui está.- entregando um pequeno saquinho.

-Não precisa...-agradece Kagome corada.

-Abre!- pede Inuyasha

Ela então obedece, abre o saquinho de veludo azul retirando de lá um delicada pulseira prata com pedrinhas rosas.

- Que linda !-diz Kagome com brilho nos olhos.- Brigada Inuysha!- ela o abraça por um instante e então põem a pulseira.-Amei!

-Que bom que você curtiu...-diz sorrido.

-Ei Inuyasha!- chama Kouga.-O diretor está chamando.

E assim todos os membros da banda saíram junto com Rin e Ayame, Sango e Kagome ficaram e sentaram em algumas cadeiras, Kagome toda animada mostra a pulseira, e faz a amiga prometer não contar nada sobre a origem da pulseira.

O tempo passou e todos alunos, inclusive Sango e Kagome, estavam com os autógrafos, então as aulas continuaram . O segundo ano tinha três salas, para ajudar vou usa como referencia os nomes dos pesonagens:

2-A: Kagome

2-B: Sango

2-C: Kikyo

Inuyahsa e Miroku ficaram juntos no 2-A, para alegria de alguns e tristeza de muitos outros.

A primeira aula dos astros foi matemática, mostrando o quanto um deles era péssimo.

-Senhor Inuyasha...Você não entende nada de matemática.-fala a professora após corrigir os exercícios

-Matemática nunca foi o meu forte...- confessa para a professora.

-Temos que mudar isso...- a professora pensa um pouco e depois volta a atenção para o aluno.- Você vai ter uma ajuda extra...

-Como assim?-pergunta não entendendo.

-Eu vou por uma pessoa para te ajudar...Mas quem?-mais uma vez passa um tempo em silencio e depois volta a olhar o aluno.- Já sei quem será...-ela dá uma pausa.-Senhorita...Kahakashi, você poerá ajudar o senhor Inuyasha na matéria de matemática?-pergunta olhando para uma menina baixinha sentada nas primeiras carteiras, com uma saia até o joelho, e blusa de manga comprida beje, com um suéter branco por cima.

-Me desculpe professora, mas não será possível, eu não tenho muito tempo livre...-diz a menina quase sussurrando, era muito tímida.

-Então...Senhorita Kagome?- agora direcionando para nossa amiga

-Por mim professora...- fala tentando esconder a felicidade.

-Ótimo...Depois vocês combinam tudo então...

Então Inuysha volta a sentar, e esperar a aula acabar.

O intervalo foi anunciado sem demora, logo todos os alunos estavam presentes no pátio, tanto o baterista quanto o vocalista estavam presos no meio de tanta gente. Sango agora já estava a parte das novidades e conversava com Kagome sobre o que havia feito no fim-de-semana.

-Eu vou pegar uma coisa na classe, já volto...- diz Sango

-Tudo bem...Eu espero aqui...-sentou em um banco vazio, estava na parte mais deserta do pátio, que não era muito visitada . Kagome esperava sentada encarando para seu tênis, e pensando.Foi tirada dos pensamentos por uma mão que pousou em seu ombro.

-Já voltou Sango?-perguntou antes de virar e ver que se enganara.- Ah! Oi Inuyasha...

-Olá...O que faz aqui? – pergunta sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Esperando a Sango e você?

- Fujindo?- diz com meio sorriso.

-Hehe quer aproveitar para resolver o assunto de mat?

-Claro...

-Onde pode ser e quando?

-Estou com toda as tardes livres, menos quarta ...

-Bem, hoje pode ser na minha casa, não vai ter ninguém em casa...-diz meio pensativa.

- Tem algum problema com os seus pais?

-Não, é que minha irmã não pode saber se não você não tem sossego...

-Ah, entendi...Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria perguntar...-fala meio sem jeito.

-Diga...

-É...que...são duas coisas na verdade...

-O que? Fala to ficando curiosa.-disse rindo e deixando o sorriso no rosto

-Por que você não pode participar do concurso, e como você consegue cantar Perfect tão bem?- então o sorriso dela se desmanchou.

- Me desculpe, eu não...- ela abaixa o rosto.- Eu não preciso te dizer nada...Me encontra na saída, agente vai direto pra minha casa...-e sai dali.

- Mas...-diz sozinho.-Droga...- se levanta e volta para sala depois de ouvir o sinal

-Kagome por que você não contou?- pergunta Sango depois de ouvir a história.

-Sango, ele pode ser famoso, mas eu nem o conheço, ele ainda é um estranho..

-Sinceramente eu não te entendo...

-Digo o mesmo.- as duas riram, e esperam o professor entrar.

A aula era de história, o professor era meio maluco e como a classe estava adiantada ele deu uma aula"extra" onde pelo ver da turma o tema mais querido era primeira guerra mundial, o assunto foi descutido a aula inteira e foi também motivo de pesquisa. Depois de duas aulas seguidas de história veio aula de ciência, o professor estava atrasado com alguns trabalhos e passou exercícios para os alunos para fazerem enquanto ele terminavam de corrigi os exercícios.

Depois de muito nomes estranhos, a aula de Ciências acaba, liberando os alunos para serem felizes. Kagome saio acompanhada de Sango e se despediu no portão, ficando a esperar Inuyasha, este por sua vez demorou muito a chegar, só deu o ar de sua graça quando quase toda escola já havia ido embora. Ele e o baterista apareceram, observando os lados.

-Tudo bem?-pergunta Kagome estranhando a atitude.

-Tudo, é que tinha umas loucas atrás da gente.

-Elas foram a quinze minutos.-sorriu ao ver o alivio deles.-Está pronto?- referindo-se ao vocalista.

-Estou. Falo Miroku!- se despedi.

-Tchau- diz Kagome também se despedindo.

O caminho inteiro foi tomado por um grande silencio, que perturbava ambos, porém ninguém tinha coragem de abrir a boca.

Kagome morava em uma casa bem grande, não era um templo, mas também não era muito pequeno, as paredes de fora eram brancas e o portão também, tinha um jardim florido e muito bonito.

O colégio não ficava muito longe, mas Kagome fez um caminho maior para evitar jornalistas e estavam sendo acompanhados por dois seguranças, o que deixou o momento ainda mais incomodo. Assim que chegaram na casa de Kagome esta abri a porta, dando passagem para o amigo, ele entrou sendo seguido pelos homens de preto que o acompanhavam.

-Fique a vontade, eu vou prepara o almoço.- diz Kagome quebrando o silêncio e pousando o material sobre um dos sofás da sala de estar.

- Posso ir junto?- pergunta deixando o material ao lado do dela.

-É claro.-responde sorrindo.

Os dois vão para a cozinha que era bem espaçosa, e tinha um balcão no meio com armários em baixo, um fogão, geladeira, pia, lava-louça, um galão de água, microondas, e uma porta que dava para área de serviço. A cozinha era recoberta de azulejos brancos, tanto nas paredes quando no chão, dando uma aparência de organização e higiene.

Inuyasha sentou em um dos bancos se apoiando no balcão enquanto Kagome pegava o que iria usar.

-Tome.- ela fala dando queijo e ralador para ele

-O...o que eu faço com isso?- pergunta surpreso

- Assim, olha...- ela pega na mão dele e o faz segurar o queijo e leva a mão até o ralador mostrando com usar.

-Ah...-pausa- è divertido!- diz fazendo sozinho.

-na primeira vez pode ser...- diz deixando o sorriso diminuir.- Vamos comer espaguete hoje, está bem?

-Aham...-fala sem da muita atenção, estava ocupado de mais ralando o queijo.

Kagome riu e voltou a fazer a comida. Parecia que tudo ia bem, os dois estavam conversando normalmente.

-Sabe por que é legal ficar com você?- pergunta Inuyasha mexendo o molho.

-Por que eu sou muito bonita?- diz rindo.

-Não, por que você me trata como uma pessoa normal.-responde sorrindo a deixando corada.

- Bem, você não sendo chato, mesquinho e arrogante ajuda muito...

E passaram mais um tempo conversando, até o almoço ficar pronto e eles terem que parar de falar pois as bocas estavam cheias, mas faziam comentários entre uma garfada e outra.

Quando o relógio deu duas horas os dois já tinham acabado de almoçar e a cozinha estava limpa.

-Estava muito bom...-elogia Inuyasha saindo da coizinha acompanhado de Kagome.

- Pena que tudo que é doce acaba...Agora...Matemática!

- Ah não...- reclama Inuyasha

-Ah sim...Vamos- puxando-o para sala.

Com os livros abertos eles sentam no chão e começam a fazer os exercícios, Kagome toda hora ajudava Inuyasha, este não entendia nada de nada.

-Primeiro você passa esse para cá.-explica pela décima vez

-E depois eu divido?- pergunta

-isso! Perfeito! Agora faz o resto!

Passaram um tempo em silêncio cada um consentrado em uma coisa até Kagome se pronunciou.

- Se eu te responder, você tem que me contar uma coisa...

-hã? Responder o que?- pergunta sem entender

-O que você perguntou de manhã...-explica.

- Olha se você não quiser...

-Não, tudo bem...É o seguinte...

Fim do capitulo

**Oi gente! Bem, eu demorei um pouco, mas aqui estou! É que eu queria um capitulo meio comprido, e achu que consegui neh?**

**Espero que esteja bom, eu fiz o meu possível! Bem, não tenhu muito o que falar desse capitulo, bem achu que deu para perceber que o Inu eh mais legal neh?**

**Bem, sem mais o que escrever eu vou responder as reviews:**

**Gisah-chan:Oi, que bom que gostou! Também adoro esse casal!A sinopse era na verdade para ser o começo da fic, mas achu que assim ficou melhor...hehe bjus**

**Karol: Oisinhu! Comigu tudo bem, e contigo? Brigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também! Beijos, e ateh o proximo!**

**Bia Landgraf: Oiê! Me desculpe pela demora, ok?Obrigado pelos elogios...Espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijinhus**

**K-angel : Oiê! Brigada pelo elogio!Beijinhus**

**Bom gente é isso, até o próximo episodio!**

**beijinhus**

**Sangozinha!**


	4. Capitulo4Nós mesmos

xxxxxxxxxx

Nós mesmos

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome estava sentada no chão encarando Inuyasha e este fazia o mesmo, os livros de matemática estavam espalhados pelo chão junto com lápis e canetas.

-Acontece o seginte...Eu não posso participar do concurso, por que...

-por que?

-É que minha irmã é meio que a preferida...E minha mãe liga mais para ela do que para mim..

-...-ele fica quieto pela revelação.

- Quando nós éramos pequenas, eu e ela participávamos do concurso, mas eu sempre ganhava.

-Você participou várias vezes?-perguntou curioso.

-Não, só uma na verdade, e nessa que eu participei eu ganhei da minha irmã, ela ficou arrasada, e insistiu para minha mãe me obrigar a parar...

-E ela aceitou...

-Pois é...E como eu não queria brigar, e manter a família desunida eu obedeci, e prometi não contar nada para o meu pai...

-Mais isso não é injusto? Você canta tão bem...-ele diz.

- Eu sei, mas...

-por que você não pensa em si mesma?- disse cortando-a.

- Essa foi a minha decisão...- diz chateada.

-então me responda a outra pergunta...Como você consegue entende mesmo o significado de perfect?

-Você terá que me prometer não contar para ninguém, para eu te responder isso..

-Eu prometo!

-Ótimo, vem aqui...- ela se levanta e é acompanhada por ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango estava no quarto fazendo a lição de casa. O quarto era grande com paredes azuis imitando o céu, o chão era de uma madeira bem clara, sustentava a cama bem arrumada com uma colcha branca com algumas flores azuis nas pontas e um bichinho de pelúcia em cima, ao lado tinha uma mesinha, com despertador, abajur e um porta retrato, mais embaixo havia uma gaveta que se trancava com chave, tinha também um pufe transparente com bolinhas brancas dentro, ele carregava a mochila da menina, além da televisão suspensa, e o armário de tamanho razoável tinha a escrivaninha, que era acompanhada de várias gavetas, um computador, livros e mais livros, e no canto um som..

A menina fecha os livros uma hora antes do por do sol, cansada de fazer lição, decide tomar uma banho. Depois de terminar o banho põem uma calça jeans diferente da que usava de manhã, um tênis qualquer e uma blusinha azul, deixou o cabelo preso, e saio do quarto, a casa grande e organizada estava vazia, e a falta de companhia a incomodava, não poderia ligar para Kagome pois esta estava com visitas, e não tinha mais nenhuma amiga com que quisesse companhia .

-O que eu faço...- reclama para si mesma.- Já sei! Um bolo!- e vai contente para cozinha.

As empregadas estavam ocupadas fazendo o jantar, portanto poderia fazer sozinha o bolo. Viu que não tinha todos os ingredientes e decidiu sair para compra-os .Pois o dinheiro no bolso da calça e saio.

Cegando no supermercado pegou tudo o que precisava e foi embora, andava observando o céu, quando percebeu que o sol já começava a se pôr.

-já estou fora de casa mesmo...- disse para si mesma, deu meia volta e começou outro caminho.

Pegou um ônibus por ela já conhecido, e ficou a esperar chegar ao seu destino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome havia levado Inuyasha até o seu quarto, entrando nesse ela pede para que ele sentasse em sua cama. Depois ela abre o guarda-roupa tirando de lá uma caixa não muito grande, a apoiou na cama e sentou na frente dela e de Inuyasha.

-O que eu vou te contar, nem a Sango sabe...

-E por que não?

- Por que eu não tive coragem de contar...-admite dando um sorriso maroto.

-E o que tem ai?-pergunta curioso

-Para eu responder a sua pergunta, eu vou ter que te contar o meu passado.

Ele ficou calado deixando ela continuar

- Eu e a minha irmã somos gemias, assim como minha mãe e minha tia eram...

-Eram?

-A minha mãe morreu...-abrindo a caixa e tirando uma foto de dentro e mostrando para o cantor, Na foto havia duas mulheres identicas com roupas iguais, segurando cada uma, uma menininha que eram idênticas também vestidas com vestidos iguais.- Isso aconteceu quando eu e a Kikyo tínhamos 5 anos..Acontece que a minha tia nunca foi muito com a cara da minha mãe, pois minha mãe nasceu um minuto antes e minha tia falava que meus avós preferiam minha mãe...Quando minha mãe casou com meu pai, minha tia ficou muito brava, pois ela também gostava do meu pai, então eles nos tiveram, minha tia pois na cabeça da Kikyo que eu era a preferida pois nasci 1 minutos antes também...Mais não era verdade... Então minha mãe morreu, meu pai entrou em depressão, só saia para trabalhar,e comer não dirigia uma palavra para nós...Foi então que minha tia aplicou o golpe, ela se aproximou de meu pai, e foi fazendo ele melhorar...- Nesse ponto Kagome tira outra foto da caixa, uma foto onde uma garotinha de 4 anos estava de vestido azul, ao lado de uma mulher com o mesmo vestido só que maior.

-É você?- perguntou Inuyasha, Kagome concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu era mais parecida com a minha mãe, meus olhos eram azuis bem claros como os dela, já os da minha irmã era mais escuro parecidos com o da minha tia, meu pai não podia olhar para mim, foi ai que a Kikyo se aproximou dele, e eu fui ficando só, nessa época eu não tinha amigas, pois sempre estive com Kikyo, e nunca precisei, meu pai não olhava mais para mim, e minha tia se aproximou dele e de Kikyo, até que meu pai pediu minha tia em casamento...Eu pensei que isso o faria ser mais feliz, e aceitei com o casório...

- Então, sua madastra é sua tia?

-Isso...

-E seu pai voltou a ser o mesmo?

-Não, ele continuou a me ignorar, com o tempo ele começou a me criticar por tudo.:"Não sente assim Kagome", "Isso é naquela gaveta! ", " Kagome, para de ver T.V e vá arrumar o quarto", eu passei a ser tratada como empregada, mas ele não admite isso, enquanto a Kikyo, era tratada feito rainha...

- É por isso que você entende a letra...-entende Inuyasha.

-Isso mesmo...- tirando da caixa uma última foto, duas meninas idênticas de mãos dadas, sujas de lama, sorrindo.- Esse foi o último dia em que nossa mãe nos levou para o parque...-Não agüentando mais começou a chorar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sem demorar muito Sango já havia chegado em seu destino. Desceu do ônibus em uma rua sem movimento e olhou para o céu, o sol e estava prestes a se por, começou a correr pelas ruas desertas, depois de quatro quarteirões chegou ao seu destino, depositou as sacolas no chão e ficou a olhar o céu.

Estava em um morro onde a grama era bem cuidada, deitou no chão e ficou vendo o sol se por no horizonte.

-Sango?- a menina escuta uma voz vindo de trás

- Miroku? O que faz aqui?- diz reconhecendo o rapaz.

-Nada de mais e você?

-Vim ver o por do sol

-E não dar para ver da janela da sua casa?-pergunta sentando ao lado dela.

- Dá...Mais não é igual...-responde olhando para o sol.

-E por isso você vem tão longe?

- É...eu me sinto bem aqui...é o meu espaço...onde eu venho para pensar...- falou pausadamente...

Ficaram um tempo sem falar, até que Sango quebra o silencio

- E você o que faz tão longe?

- Promete não contar?-pergunta encarando o sol também...

-Aham...-voltando o olhar para o rapaz.

-Em toda cidade em que s banda fica eu escolho um lugar para ser meu, onde eu possa ser eu mesmo sem me preocupar, geralmente é um lugar bem longe e ninguém desconfia...

-Entendi...

-Você dividiria o seu espaço comigo?

-Só se você fosse você mesmo...- disse deitando olhando o céu escurecer

-Pode deixar...-deitando também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Me desculpe...-pediu delicadamente enquanto secava as lagrimas...

-Tudo bem...Agora me diz...Que pergunta você quer me fazer?

-Ah...Bem...eu quero saber...por que você escreveu "perfect"...-perguntou sem jeito...

-Ah...Isso...-falo mudando a expressão para uma meio séria meio triste...

-Não precisa falar se não quiser...

-Não tudo bem...

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo ambos sentado na cama de Kagome, sentados um na frente do outro, com a caixa no meio e algumas fotos espalhadas...

- Você terá que me prometer manter isso em segredo...- diz Inuyasha

-Não se preocupe...

-Acontece, que meu pai não gostou muito da idéia de eu ser músico...-Kagome escutava com atenção- Ele queria que eu fosse advogado, ou empresário, algo do tipo, mas eu amava a música...-ele pausou um pouco mas logo continuou.- O Sesshomaru é formado em direito, como você deve saber...-Kagome apenas concordou com a cabeça.- Mas não deve saber que nós não nos damos bem...

- Como não? – pergunta extremamente confusa...

-Eu e o Sesshomaru nunca fomos próximos ou mesmo nos ajudamos...Apenas suportávamos a presença do outro...Ele sempre foi o certo... O perfeito... Sempre as melhores notas, o mais culto, o com o quarto mais organizado, o mais ajuizado...Já eu...minhas notas sempre estiveram na média, saia em vez de ficar lendo ou vendo jornal em casa, meu quarto sempre uma bagunça...E além de tudo, queria ser músico...-ele deixou um sorriso melancólico aparecer no rosto.

-Você escreveu a música com 14 anos...

- Quando eu comecei a cantar, meu pai me deu uma condição para poder me apresentar, gravar um cd e montar ma banda...

-Qual?

- O Sesshomaru tinha que ser o guitarrista, e o Kouga, o filho de uma amigo do meu pai o baixista...O Sesshomaru passou dois meses aprendendo a tocar guitarra, mas ele pegou fácil, e o Kouga já tocava, então eu chamei o Miroku para a berlinda e ai formamos a banda...

-Entendi...A música foi para o seu pai...

- Eu queria que ele se orgulhasse de mim... Como se orgulhava do Sesshomaru...-respondeu com uma expressão triste...

-Entendo...Parece que nós dois não nos damos com os nossos pais não é?

- É o que parece...

Os dois se encaram e sorriem um para o outro...

-Já escureceu...-comenta Inuyasha ao ver a janela.

- Você tem que ir?- pergunta meio triste.

- Não...mas e seus pais?

- Meu pai só chega as onze, minha tia, quer dizer mãe, passa o dia na casa da amiga, e a Kikyo vai jantar na casa da amiga e depois vem...

- Você vai ficar sozinha se eu for?

-É...

Se encararam novamente.

-Mas...Pode ir...eu sei me cuidar...

-Eu posso ficar mais um pouco...Você pode me ajudar com algumas músicas...

-Está bem... Eu vou fazer pipoca para acompanhar, que tal?- diz se levantando...

-ótimo...

-Fica aqui que eu já volto...

-Pode deixar...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Está ficando tarde...- Sango fala se levantando...

- tem que ir para casa?-se levantando também

-Amanhã tem aula...- explica passando a mão na roupa

-Mas são só sete horas...- diz olhando no relógio

-Eu sei...Mas andar de ônibus a essa hora é perigoso...-pegando as compras

-E quem disse que você vai de onibus?- pergunta a observando

- Eu...-responde voltando a olha-lo

- Eu vou te levar em casa.- pegando uma das sacolas das mãos dela

-Mas...- tenta falar mas é cortada

-Nada de mas, eu te levo...O carro está a duas quadras daqui...vamos?-pergunta oferecendo o braço para ela

-Vamos...- aceitando o braço e o acompanhando.

Chegaram no carro, que tinha um motorista na direção, sentaram no banco de trás e depois que Sango passou seu endereço ligaram o rádio e foram conversando até a casa da garota.

-Brigada Miroku...- agradece a garota mais uma vez...

-Não foi nada, eu que agradeço sua presença .

-Não por isso...Sabe...gostei de você...

-Como assim?-pergunta

- Eu pensei que você era galinha como as revistas mostram...

-Sango...-diz mudando o rosto ficando sério...

-fala...

- O que você viu hoje foi um Miroku normal, como eu sou de verdade, mas na frente do publico eu sou outro, portanto eu não vou ser o mesmo que eu fui hoje a tarde, na escola, ou em qualquer outro lugar...

- Eu...- sem saber o que falar encara confusa o baterista.- Obrigada por me mostrar esse seu lado...Prometo ficar em silencio...

-Obrigado- diz beijando a mão da garota deixando-a corada.

-Tchaul!- a menina diz rapidamente saindo do carro, fica na rua o vendo partir e quando ele desaparece deixa um suspiro tomar-lhe os lábios e entrou em casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome ainda estava no andar de baixo fazendo pipoca, Inuyasha a estava esperando em seu quarto, mas pela primeira vez, parou para analisá-lo de verdade, as paredes pintadas de lilás tinham dois quadros ao lado da porta de madeira, em cima de sua escrivaninha tinha um computador, livros e cds, um disk man estava jogado no chão do quarto entre a parede e a escrivaninha, a cama ficava em baixo da janela na parede oposta a da porta, do lado o armário de madeira também, e uma outra janela entre a cama e escrivaninha que dava para o telhado. O que mais chamou atenção a Inuyasha foi um caderno com capa preta em cima da escrivaninha.

Se levantou e foi até o caderno, lentamente o abriu vendo a letra bem desenhada de Kagome, viu umas frases sem sentidos, alguns desenhos de corações, estrelas, e finalmente poemas, alguns conhecidos pelo mundo e outros de autoria da menina. Folheou as páginas até encontrar um trecho que muito lhe interessou. Escutou os passos da menina e rapidamente fechou o caderno, e voltou a se sentar na cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku entrou em casa trancando a porta atrás de si, indo direto para o sofá onde deitou e permaneceu por um tempo pensando na tarde que havia tido. Finalmente tinha encontrado uma menina que respeitou sua própria personalidade, como ele era sem ter que fingir...E ainda era uma fã...Foi então que ficou com medo...Iria afastar-la ela não falaria mais com ele depois que descobrisse quem ele era em público. Então sentiu algo que a tempos não sentia, medo de perder alguém...medo de voltar a mesma rotina...ficou com medo.

Durante toda sua vida, Miroku, nunca tinha tido algo fixo, dele próprio, ele sempre viveu com o tio, um bêbado que nunca havia passado uma noite completa em casa desde que Miroku parou de ter medo de dormir sozinho.O Tio, chegava em casa bêbado, e quando a ressaca vinha descontava tudo no sobrinho. A mãe do rapaz havia morrido em seu nascimento.E seu pai morreu com um grave infecção que começou na mão e se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro. Desde então Miroku não havia mais se sentido protegido. Os dias eram tristes, então conheceu Inuyasha com seus 8 anos, e viraram grandes amigos. Para evitar ficar em casa começou a fazer curso de bateria no colégio, começou a se apegar a bateria era seu refúgio do mundo, treinava todas as tardes e ocupava a mente com isso. Adorou a idéia da banda, e assim que pode, saio da casa do tio, que nunca acreditou em seu sonho. E com medo de perder alguém que realmente amasse se tornou mulherengo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cheguei!-gritou Sango ao entrar em casa

-Senhorita Sango?- perguntou uma empregada tímida.

-Sim, o que foi?-perguntou entrando na sala.Dando as compras para ela.

-Seu pai não vira jantar, sua mãe foi com o seu irmão à uma festa de um dos amigos dele.

-E o jantar que vocês estavam preparando?

-Bem...sua mãe disse para guardar para o almoço amanhã...

-Há...Eu vou ligar para Kagome e ver se ela quer comer aqui -diz animada indo até o sofá.

-Sim senhorita.-responde a empregada continuando no mesmo lugar

Sango pegou o telefone e discou o número já decorado.

-Alô?

-Alô, Kagome?- pergunta Sango

-Oi Sango!O que foi?

- Eu queria saber, quer vir jantar aqui?

-Ah San...Eu adoraria mas o Inu ainda está aqui, então...

-Tudo bem então...Não se preocupe, divirta-se!

-Brigada, xau.

-xau!

Então ela desligou e decepcionada informou a empregada para que guardassem tudo...

-Eu estou sem fome...-disse por último já desanimada. Deitou no sofá e ligou a T.v. Talvez se distraísse um pouco.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Kagome volta para o quarto e encontra Inuyasha sentado na sua cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Quem era no telefone?-pergunta Inuyasha ao ver a garota.

-A Sango...- responde sentando do lado dele.

-Ah...-pegando um pouco de pipoca

-Então, o que nós íamos fazer?-pergunta antes de por a pipoca na boca.

-Bem...se não tiver problema você pode me ajudar com uma música...

-Você já tem o começo?-pergunta ela

-Tenho ta lá em baixo eu vou pegar.- Se levantando.

-Eu vou com você ai eu pego o meu material.

-Então ta...

Os dois desceram e pegaram o matérial Inuyasha levou os livros de Kagome, que apesar de insitir que não precisava acabou cedendo. Voltaram pro quarto, kagome pegou suas coisas e pois no chão, Inuyasha apoiou a mala na cama para retirar o caderno e depois pois do lado da mala da menina.

-Aqui...- abrindo o caderno na cama para que ela visse também.

- Quatro linhas?- pergunta inconformada.

-Eu tava cansado, mas achei que ficou bem legal.

-É legal está... Me diz... Por que você escreveu isso?

- Bem...É que...-começou meio sem jeito.

-Depois de tudo o que nós dissemos você vai mesmo fazer esse drama?

-É que assim...-recomeçou. Se levantou e foi até a janela entre a escrivaninha e a cama e apoiou os braços.- Eu de vez em quando me sinto...só...-ela se levanta e fica na mesma posição ao lado dele.- E sabe...pode ser drama, mais, parece que ninguém me entende...Todos acham que eu sou uma coisa que eu não sou...Eu me perdi no meio do paraíso que criaram para mim, e não tenho ninguém que me entende e me aceite fora dessa mentira, então...Eu pensei, se uma humana não me compreende, quem sabe uma alienígena?

-Bem...é uma boa lógica...E esse trecho seria o começo, o meio ou o fim?

-Eu pensei em ser o refrão...

-E o que você estava pensando para o começo?

-Talvez algo que mostre o quanto essa alienígena é especial...o quanto eu sinto a falta dela, o quanto eu quero ficar sozinho com ela...

-E que tao isso?- foi então para escrivaninha, e abriu o caderno e parou no mesmo poema que a pouco Inuyasha tinha lido..

-É perfeito...-Diz inuyasha ao terminar de ler.

-ótimo então...-mas antes que Kagome falasse mais alguma coisa ela repara algo na janela.-Você tem que ir...

-Como?

_fim do capitulo..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx()xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pois é...antes quetentem me matar, eu gostaria de comentar algumas coisas...

>>Esse foi o capitulo mais facíl de ser escrito(isso não quer dizer, o mais rápido)

>> Eu me confundi e disse que a Kagome foi sem uniforme para o colégio, me desculpem...Eu errei...Ela tem que usar uniforme...

>>eu parei nessa parte de propósito!

>>Eu acho que é só...

Bem...muitas revelações esse capitulo não? Pois é...a vida não é tão fácil...

Ah, o nome do capitulo ia ser: Nós e os outros, mas eu achei muito nome de livro de auto-ajuda.

Agora eu respondo as reviews:

Keith-chan : Oiê!

Bem, acho que matei sua curiosidade, neh?Desculpa a demora...Deixa o linkin do seu flog que e entro com o maior prazer...Beijoquinhas

Petit Pelle: Oi!

Aqui está a continuação...Que tal? Que bom que você gostou da kagome cantar...ficou meio cliche mas vai ajudar muito lá para frente... O Inu é sempre mesquinho...Daqui a pouco ele volta a ser que nós sempre comnhecemos, mas vamos deixar as coisas rolarem assim por um tempo neh? Tah tão fofo! Valew pelo elogio, mais eu não mereço tanto. Beijos

Algum ser: Olá

Brigada pelo elogio bem criativo!(XD) o que achou do capitulo? beijus

Bad Sk8er Girl: Ois!

Que bom que você está gostando! Fico feliz... mato sua curiosidade? Desclpe a demora...Beijoks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx()xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bem gente...Axu que é isso...Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e desculpem-me pela demora...

Beijos

Sangozinha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx()xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5xx Amigosxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

Amigos

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Você tem que sair daqui!-repeti ficando nervosa.

-Mais, por que?-Diz não entendendo o nervosismo e o pedido da garota.

-Por aquilo!- apontando para o lado de fora.

- hã?- sussurra ao olhar pela janela.

-Minha mãe e minha irmã estão chegando! Deve ter acontecido algo...Você tem que ir!- explica.

-Está bem...- pegando a mala e indo até a porta.

-Não! Acontece que elas vão ter ver se você for por ai!

-Então por onde eu saio?

-Pela janela...

-eu não entendo por que eu não posso jantar na Yuri...-reclama Kikyo pela décima vez.

-Seu pai vem mais cedo hoje...Ele me ligou...

-Eu jantava na Yuri e depois ia para casa...- disse como se fosse obvio

-Ele vem para jantar...

- E você já avisou para Kagome?- perguntou

- Não.-diz com um sorriso cínico.

-E o jantar?-pergunta sem entender

-Falaremos para o seu pai que ela não quis fazer...

-Por que?

- Por que ai, ela que se da mau...

-Mais...Isso não tem motivo...Ela não fez nada de ruim...

- Ela era a preferida da sua mãe esqueceu?

- Mas...Meu pai nem olha mais para ela!

-Kikyo, me obedeça sim?

-Eu não vou sair pela janela!- reclama.

-Vai sim...Você é um meio-yocai...Para de reclamar!- pediu Kagome.

-Por que elas não podem me ver?

-Por que se não a Kikyo vai me irritar, e eu vou me encrencar...

-Tá...Eu pulo pela janela...

-Brigada Inuyasha!- ela o abraçou o deixando corado.

- Ta...agora é melhor eu ir...- fala ao se separar dela.

-Ok...Os seguranças já foram certo?

-Aham...Eu vou até a esquina e pego um táxi.

-Está bem...

Ele pulou a janela que dava para o telhado, e foi até o final do telhado

-Inuyasha!- a garota chamou

-O que?- ele responde.

- Leva isso!-jogando o caderno preto.

Ele pega o caderno e então pula do telhado para o chão. Acena para Kagome e sai correndo até a esquina, onde Kagome não pode mais ver...Ela da um sorriso ao acenar e um suspiro quando ele some de sua vista.

-Agora...disfarce Kagome...- disse para si mesma, pegou a tigela de pipoca ainda pela metade e desceu para sala, aonde ligou a televisão, e esperou a chegada das entes.

Inuyasha pega o celular e disca para uma companhia de táxi. Depois de dar o endereço, ficou a esperar o carro encostado em um poste observando a rua iluminada pelos postes de estava em baixo de um, abriu o caderno e começou a virar as paginas mais uma vez. Viu a letra da música que discutiram e começou pensar em como ficaria em Inglês. Reptia as palavras sozinho tentando achar um ritmo que combina-se.

Não demora muito e o táxi chega. Inuyasha fecha o caderno e entra no carro. Diz o seu destino e espera chegar pensando em seu dia.

-Kagome!- chama Kikyo ao entrar na casa.

- O que foi?- pergunta indo até a entrada.

- O que você fez de janta?-retirando e pendurando o casaco.

- Nada, vocês não iam vir jantar.-responde

- Bem, nós vamos jantar, e o papai também vem...

- Ótimo, então faça você o jantar!

- Não...A mamãe disse para você fazer!

- Que pena, eu não vou fazer...

- Mas a mamãe mandou você fazer...

-Não Kikyo...Nossa TIA mandou, a nossa MÃE mandou nós nunca nos separarmos, mas veja o que aconteceu...-disse deixando a irmã sozinha na sala, dando ênfase no tia e mãe.

- Acontece que a nossa mãe disse que nunca iria nos deixar, e nos deixou e foi a nossa tia que cuidou de nós!

- Verdade? Acontece que ninguém cuidou de mim, cuidaram apenas de você!- retrucou deixando o cômodo e indo para o quarto.- Veja quem é a favorita agora!-entrando e fechando a porta.

Kikyo ficou parada na sala refletindo sobre as últimas palavras da irmã.

-Mentira...mentira...A nossa mãe não gostava de mim...-Mas Kikyo sabia que isso era mentira.

E com lágrimas nos olhos, a menina entrou no quarto.

Atraz da porta de seus quartos as gemias por mesmo que sem querer tinham as mesmas ações.

As duas estavam deitadas em suas camas com o rosto para baixo, chorando, lamentando. Porém...Kagome, tinha a consciência limpa, mas Kikyo sofria com quem era. Mas era tarde de mais...Ela já era sim...E nada poderia mudá-la...

O dia amanhecera. O sol invadia os quartos, trazendo mais um dia. Sango acordou como de costume com seu despertador. Levantou e foi tomar café, avisada pela empregada soube que seus pais já aviam saído. E sem vontade de comer se levantou tendo apenas tomado metade de seu suco de laranja.

Se trocou. Pois o uniforme que estava arrumado em seu armário, pois a saia, e a blusa e depois pois o suéter. Vestiu as meias brancas e calçou o sapato que imitava os das bonecas. Pentiou o cabelo, e o prendeu em uma trança que ia até o meio das costas. Passou um gloss antes de sair do quarto. Pegou a mochila e o fichário em cima do pufe e deixou o quarto. Foi apé até a escola onde encontrou apenas Miroku e Inuyasha, entre seus conhecidos. Reconheceu que ainda era cedo e os portões tinham acabado de abrir e foi falar com os meninos.

-Já chegaram?-perguntou a menina depois de comprimenta-los

-O Miroku quis vim mais cedo...-respondeu Inuyasha deixando o amigo corado.

-É que eu...- Miroku tentava arrumar a resposta, sem sucesso.

-Gente eu vou dar uma volta...Depois agente se vê.- corta Inuyasha com a intuição de deixar os amigos sozinhos.

-Está bem então...-disse Sango antes de virar na direção oposta em que ele partia.

Inuyasha fez um gesto para Miroku com as mão para que o amigo fosse em frente com a menina.O amigo entendeu e logo voltou a conversar com a menina.

- E você, o que faz aqui tão cedo?- pergunta o menino na intenção de iniciar uma nova conversa

- Eu acordei e não estava com fome então eu consegui chegar mais cedo.

- mais o café da manhã, é a refeição principal não?

-É...mais eu não estava com fome...

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto caminhavam pela escola em passos lentos e calmos. Ambos ficaram sem assunto mas por estarem na companhia um do outro o silêncio não incomodava. Cada qual estava em seus pensamentos. Miroku pensando em Sango, e Sango pensando em Miroku.

Deram a volta no prédio da escola e quando chegaram novamente na frente os alunos começaram a entrar.

-Acho melhor ir procurar o Inuyasha...- diz Miroku.

-Esta bem...-fala Sango parando de andar para encara-lo.

-E Sango...-fala antes de sair.

-O que?- pergunta.

-Me desculpe...

-Pelo que?- pergunta, mas ele já havia ido.

Sango sem entender nada, foi para sua sala...

As gemias havia adormecido, e sua mãe não as acordaram por pedido do pai. Sendo assim, a noite passou, porém o sol insistiu em nascer, fazendo com que ambas as jovens levantassem.

Não se viram a manhã inteira. Kagome se levantou pois o uniforme e saiu de casa com uma maça para comer no caminho, já Kikyo, tomou o café da manhã, com a mãe, e essa depois a levou para escola.

Kagome, andava pela rua comendo a maça, estava distraída, pensando na mãe, na irmã, em Inuyasha. Acabou que chegou na escola um pouco tarde, e entrou na sala, após o professor de geografia ter anunciado o seu nome na chamada.

- Desculpe professor...- pediu Kagome antes de se sentar.

-Senhorita...Você tem alguma desculpa viável pelo seu atraso?- perguntou o professor que tinha a idade refletida no rosto..

-Acontece que eu...

-Como eu pensei...Nenhuma resposta.

-Na verdade...-recomeça Kagome.- Eu estou atrasada por que fiquei ontem até tarde fazendo este trabalho.-diz retirando um maço de papel do seu fichário.

-Mais eu não pedi nenhum trabalho...-fala o professor surpreso folheando o trabalho.

-Eu sei, acontece que eu tinha um tempo livre.

- Ótimo, sente-se Higurashi...

Kagome sentou em seu lugar e abriu em uma folha qualquer para desenhar em quanto escuta o resto da chamada. Até um pedaço de papel aparece furtivamente em sua mesa.Ela abre o papel e vê a letra de Inuyasha:

**_Ei, que trabalho é esse?_**

Ela responde:

**_Eu tenho um sempre de reserva para pequenos imprevistos..._**

E manda para o colega, Não demora muito e ele responde:

**_Esperta...Muito esperta..._**

E a conversa acaba por ai, já que o professor começa a dar a aula.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sango tentava prestar atenção na aula de história, mas o pedido de desculpas de Miroku ainda estava em sua cabeça...Por que daquele pedido, ele não tinha feito nada...

-Ah...-suspirou pela segunda vez

-Senhorita Sango?-chamou a professora

-Presente!- disse ainda desligada.

-Tem certeza disso?- perguntou a professora.

-Como?- perguntou e percebeu que a professora estava muito mais perto do que podia imaginar.

-Me desculpe se a aula não está tão interessante, quem sabe você possa encontrar algo melhor para fazer no corredor...-disse a professora.

-Está bem...Me desculpe professora.-levantou-se e saiu da sala com o olhar de todos da classe em suas costas

Caminhava pela escola. As aulas corriam enquanto a menina andava pelos corredores na tentativa de passar o tempo. Aproveitou para pensar no por que de estar tão desligada, foi então que lembrou de Miroku. Sim. Era por ele. Estivera a manhã inteira suspirando por ele.Perdera a aula por culpa dele.

-Droga...-suspirou tristemente.

Desde quando pensava em meninos? Afinal ele era famoso e tem um monte de gente aos seus pés. Não tinha chance...Era melhor manter aquela amizade. Isso. Era o que iria fazer. Parar de suspirar e se concentrar, afinal, ainda tinha muitas aulas pela frente...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Graças a Deus o intervalo!- gritou Inuyasha ao final da aula.

-Nossa...Você realmente gosta de Química não?- disse Kagome ironicamente.

-Meu negócio é música e não fórmulas, bases e esses troços...-respondeu emburrado começando a ser cercado por um monte de gente.

-Então canta algo para gente Inuzinho- pediu Kikyo se juntando ao rapaz

-Não...o diretor disse que não podia...-respondeu o cantor.

-Ele não disse nada sobre o intervalo...-insistiu a menina.

-Mas...-ele olhou para o lado e viu Kagome, essa balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.-Está bem então...

Um enorme grupo de alunos se juntou em volta do jovem que sentava em uma das mesas do refeitório. Os alunos lutavam para o lugar mais próximo, Kagome por sua vez ia se afastando.

A voz do garoto começou a ecoar dentro do grande salão. Os amontoados de alunos escutavam atenciosamente enquanto lutavam para ver o cantor de mais perto. Com os olhos fechados a voz do garoto cantava melodicamente cada nota.

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_Dont think its too late_

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

Enquanto o jovem cantava, uma aluna apenas se afastou, incrivelmente, era aquela aluna que mais apreciava a voz do rapaz, e também era a aluna que não queria vê-lo cheio de gente em volta, era a aluna que o queria perto de si, era a aluna que mesmo sem saber o porquê e o como sentia um enorme ciúmes.

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

O garoto parou de cantar e pode escutar os aplausos e assovios de sua platéia. Rodou os olhos pelos alunos em volta, procurando **aquela **aluna. Ia desistir de procurá-la até vê-la encostada na porta do refeitório sorrido. Sorrio de volta e pode vê-la sair do aposento então voltou a atenção para o restante dos alunos .

-Você foi ótimo Inu!- disse Kikyo se jogando para os braços do cantor.

-Obrigado!- respondeu sorrindo.

-Me diz, você quer ir lá em casa hoje?-Perguntou.- Agente pode escutar algumas músicas...Fazer lição juntos...o que você acha?

-Legal, que horas?

- Sério! Que máximo! Vai lá pelas 3, pode ser?-perguntou ainda mais animada.

-Beleza...

-Oba!Vou ir conta para minhas amigas!-e saiu saltitante pela escola.

Inuyasha depois de dez minutos conseguiu sair da multidão, indo para o mesmo lugar do outro dia, e encontrando lá a mesma pessoa.

-Esperando a Sango?- perguntou sentando ao lado da menina.

- Não...Ela sumiu não a achei. E você deve provavelmente estar fujindo, certo?

-Aham...-concordou.- Eu vou lá na sua casa hoje...

-Como assim?- perguntou voltando o rosto para ele

-Sua irmã me convidou...-respondeu a fitando.

-Ah não!- exclamou preocupada.

-O que foi?- perguntou ao ver o espanto da menina.

-Você tem que finjir que nunca esteve lá, está bem?-pediu a menina.

-Está bem...Se você está pedindo...-disse sorrindo, ela respondeu sorrindo aliviada.

-eu vou indo, o sinal já toca, e eu quero beber água.-se levantando.

-Ei!- chamou-a- O que você acho da apresentação?

-O que posso dizer? Eu sou apaixonada pela sua voz!- respondeu antes de sair.

Inuyasha sorriu, deitou no banco onde estava sentado com a garota e ficou a esperar o sinal tocar. Foi então que reparou...Ainda não tinha visto Miroku, durante o intervalo inteiro...Provavelmente estaria com uma garota...Não precisaria se preocupar...Não agora pelo menos...

O termino das aulas já havia chego, os alunos saiam como água pelos portões do colégio. Dessa vez os famosos se esconderam até o ritmo de alunos aliviasse um pouco para que fosse seguro sair. Assim que as vozes cessaram razoavelmente, sairão do banheiro onde estavam escondidos e foram para saída. Não tinha quase ninguém na escola, então não tiveram problemas para entrar no carro que os esperavam.

Dentro do carro nenhuma palavra era dita. Miroku olhava para fora da janela pensativo e Inuyasha estava afogado em seus pensamentos, e foram esses que o levou para lembrança do intervalo que o lembrou da ausência do amigo.

- Ei...- disse Inuyasha para chamar a atenção do amigo.

-o que?- perguntou desinteressado.

- Onde você estava no intervalo?- perguntou interessado.

-No...intervalo...-repetiu corando.

-è...eu não te vi...

- Eu...bem...estava...andando.

-Sozinho?

-não...Eu tava com uma amiga...

-Não me diga que era a Sango?

o

o

-Ele mesmo...

-Como assim? Desde quando você fica passeando com o Miroku?

-Não é bem assim Kagome...Acontece que ontem agente se encontrou e batemos um papo e foi super legal...Mas ele me avisou que não poderia ser assim em público por que ele tem uma aparência a manter...

o

o

-Ai agente aproveitou o seu showsinho para passear um pouco entendeu?

- Só passear? Sei...Desde quando você, Miroku, só passeia, só conversa...

-Com ela é diferente...Eu não quero simplesmente beijá-la...-tentou explicar.

o

o

-E você acredita nisso?- perguntou Kagome virando a esquina.

-Acredito, se ele disse que comigo ia ser diferente, eu acredito...-responde acompanhando a amiga.

-Só não quero que você se machuque!-alertou a amiga.

-Eu não vou...Mas agora me conta mais sobre o show do Inuyasha...

o

o

-As meninas do colégio pediram então eu cantei...-explicou o cantor

-Você não é assim Inuyasha, algo deve ter feito você cantar...

-Tipo o que?

-Tipo uma menina em que você está pensando quase o tempo todo...Como uma menina chamada Kagome...

-Bem...Ela falou que tudo bem eu cantar, mas...Só de saber que ela aprovava me fez ficar mais confiante...

-Que lindo...-brincou o amigo.

-é que ela não liga para o que eu represento e sim pelo que eu sou...e só por isso.

-Você ta afim dela...

-Ela é só minha amiga!

o

o

-Kagome você está caidinha por ele!

-Não to não! Eu só curto a voz dele...

-A voz, o corpo, o cabelo, tudo!

-Não...ele é só meu amigo...

o

o

-Apenas uma amiga.

-Apenas um amigo.

_Fim do capitulo..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx()xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Isso ai galerinha...

Bem...Sem muitos mistérios nesse capitulo né?

Não tenhu muito o que falar, ah! Sorry pela demora! É que o capitulo ia ser maior eu tava me empolgando mas minhas provas vão começar e eu achei melhor posta a parte pronta...

É isso ai!

Agora vamos para as reviews, que mesmo sendo poucas sei que são do fundo do coração!XD

Kik-chan: Camy! Valeu amiga, e pode deixar que dessa eu não desisto tão fácil! Beijoks!

Petit Pelle: Bem...esse capitulo demoru um poquinhu também não? Mas tudo bem...Que bom que você gostou da idéia das gemias...Sempre pensei nessa ipotise... Ma sa Kikyo não é tão má...A tia/mãe que odeia a pobre da K-chan... Espero que vc tenha gostado da outra fic...Eu tenho que posta um novo capitulo nela tbm...Bem...Até mais ver! BEijokinhas

Com muito carinho a todos os leitores e coração...

Sangozinha!


	6. Chapter 6xxMais um de nossos diasxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais um dos nossos dias...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:38 pm

-KAGOME!!!-grita Kikyo do andar de baixo.

-O que você quer praga?-pergunta Kagome abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Escute bem, o meu Inuzinhu vem aqui hoje, daqui a pouco para ser mais exata.-falava se dirigindo ao quarto da irmã.-Portanto não bagunce a casa, não fale, não saia do seu quarto entendido??-perguntou a encarando

-A resposta, é não...-respondeu

-Você não entendeu? Pois eu explico de novo..o...

-Não, isso eu entendi, não sou burra! Eu só não vou te obedecer! A casa também é minha, portanto eu vou sair do me quarto quando quiser..-explica cortando a irmã.

-Olha...Eu não vou mais falar...Mas por favor, use essa cabeça e não me humilhe!-diz desistindo de convencer a irmã, deixando-a com um sorriso vitorioso.-Mas ouse fazer alguma coisa, que eu conto tudo para a mamãe...-disse tirando o sorriso da irmã e pondo um em seu rosto.

-Ela não é minha mãe!- diz Kagome séria antes de fechar a porta.

Kikyo sai da frente do quarto da irmã e vai arrumar a sala, com uns últimos retoques.

2:53pm

-Eu estou indo lá na casa da Kikyo...-fala Inuyasha ao sair do quarto

-Onde?- Pergunta Miroku saindo a cozinha

-Na casa daquela menina, a Kikyo...-aparecendo na cozinha

-Ah...Aquela que parece a Kagome?-pergunta se servindo de um copo de água.

-É...ela é irmã da Kagome...-explica Inuyasha também com um copo de água

-Ah...Isso explica...

-Fica quieto!- reclama pondo o copo na mesa.-Fui!-disse ao sair

3:01m

-Cadê ele?-perguntava Kikyo pela décima quinta vez.

-Ele deve ter se perdido!-fala Kagome sentada no sofá.

-Será?? Ai meu deus...E se ele não entendeu o endereço...Não ele tem que vir...- falava andando de um lado para o outro.

-kikyo!-chamou a irmã

-O que foi??

-Ele chegou...

-Como você sabe?

-Por que eu vi pela janela!

-Sai da frente!

Kikyo empurra a irmã para ficar a frente da janela, vendo um carro parar.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Ele chegou!!!

-Yupppppy!!!!!!-ironiza a irmã.

-Sai daqui Kagome!!

Kagome vai para cozinha enquanto a campanhia toca.

-Oi...-comprimenta o cantor.

-Oi Inu!!entra!!

-Obrigado...

O garoto entra, indo para sala.

-Então Inu, quer escutar música?

-Claro...

-Ótimo!!- ligando o rádio

Logo a voz do menino saia dos alto falantes.Inuyasha deu um sorriso maroto, e começou a ouvir o que a menina falava, até serem enterrompidos por uma terceira.

-Kikyo, para de encher o coitado com suas histórias...-fala Kagome entrando na sala.

-Para o seu governo, ele gosta...Agora, da licença?

-já vou...Mas antes...Você não ofereceu nada para ele beber? Que triste Kikyo...-fala em tom de reprovação.

-Verdade, você quer algo?-oferece kikyo.

-pode ser um suco...

-Laranja?

-Claro...

-Já volto...

-Ok.

Enquanto Kikyo ia para cozinha Kagome foi falar com Inuyasha.

-Toma...-dando um fone para ele.

-O que?

-Você convive de mais com sua voz, escuta outra coisa...

Ele põem nos ouvidos, e uma voz lhe invade.

-você gosta de Evanescence?

-Claro...

Ficaram em silêncio escutando a música até que kikyo chega...

- Ainda aqui?- pergunta.

-Não, caso você não saiba estou no meu quarto...-ironiza tirando o fone do garoto discretamente

-Há, há, há...-riu pausadamente.-Sai da qui!

-To indo!!

Assim a menina sai da sala depois de dar um sorriso para Inuyasha que retribui.O garoto voltou a ouvir o papo da menina sobre sua dura vida. As horas foram passando já eram quase cinco horas, e Inuyasha ainda nem tinha falado direito.

-Então, eu pinto minhas unhas todo a semana, de vez em quando de três em três dias...

Já inuyasha viajava...

"- o que será que a Kagome está fazendo agora??"

Mas ambos pausaram ao ver o celular de inuyasha tocar.

-Alô?-atende o garoto.

-Oi...Miroku

-Tudo bem então...Tchau

-Tudo bem??-pergunta Kikyo.

-Tudo, acontece que eu preciso ir para casa, coisa de banda..

-Claro...Agente combina outro dia para conversamos mais...-fala se levantando.

-Concerteza...Tchau- dando um beijo no rosto da menina e indo embora.

-Tchau..-recebendo o beijo e abrindo a porta.

O garoto foi embora e assim que viu que a menina fechara a porta correu para a esquina para encontrara outra gemia.

-Rápido você não?-comenta a menina.

-Por que me chamou?- perguntou ignorando o comentário.

-Você tava quase dormindo ali, só quis tirar você de lá...

-Como você sabia??

-Eu fui para cozinha e vi a sua cara, e tive essa brilhante idéia!

-Obrigado...-agradece.

Começaram a andar um ao lado do outro, em silêncio, então Inuyasha reparou, a jovem estava muito bonita. Diferente da irmã, que estava com uma blusinha justa branca, e uma saia rosa com brincos de estrelas caindo toda maquiada, Kagome estava com uma calsa capri beje cheia de bolsos uma blusa verde tipo de exército e um all star no pé, sem brinco, ou qualquer maquiagem.

-Por que ta olhando para mim?-pergunta ainda olhando para frente

- Eu...Eu nem tinha reparado...-fala corando.

-Eu sei, sou totalmente diferente de Kikyo não é?

-Pois é...Por que isso?

-Já somos gemias idênticas, nossas personalidades tinham que ser diferentes, então, cada um escolhe qual lado prefere, a Kikyo ou eu...

-Você é muito mais bonita que a Kikyo...

-como?- pergunta corando.

-Nada...E para onde vamos?

-Para o parque! Não quer terminar a música?

-Claro...-então reparou que a menina levava um caderno e uma caneta em mãos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ding Doing...

-Eu atendo!! –grita Sango para as empregadas.-Oi?

-Olá!

-Miroku?O que faz aqui??-pergunta.

- Você não quer dar uma volta??-pergunta.

-Claro...não quer entrar? Eu vou tirar o uniforme e já volto.

-Obrigado.-agradece entrando e fechando a porta

-Espere na sala, eu não demoro...-fala indo para o quarto.

-Tudo bem...-diz o garoto sentando em um sofá.

Passaram cinco minutos até a menina voltar a se apresentar, dessa vez usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta com nenhum desenho, básica, e com os cabelos pretos.

-Vamos??-perguntou ao chegar na sala.

-Claro.-se levantando e acompanhando a garota.

Os dois saíram da casa, e Sango pode ver a limusine do baterista. Esse se apressou a abrir a porta

-Então...Onde nós vamos??-perguntou a menina interessada.

-Que tal no nosso refúgio?

-òtimo!!

A limusine começou a andar, e o rádio automaticamente ligou e uma das músicas da banda do rapaz começou a tocar.

-Você não se cansa?-pergunta ele.

-Do que?

-Das mesmas músicas no rádio?

-Claro...Mas é assim que eu decoro a maioria...O chato é que se uma música sai no rádio derrepente já é moda, entende?

-aham...

-Deve ser chato para você, toda vez que liga o rádio escutar uma música da sua banda.

-Para mim não encomoda tanto, mas se eu fosse o Inuyasha por exemplo, acho que já estaria maluco...

A garota deu uma risada ao comentario, e depois voltou a cantar a música, enquanto o garoto acompanhava o ritmo batendo as mão na perna, quando a música acabou voltaram a se falar.

- Você canta bem...-comenta o jovem

-não tão bem quanto a Kagome...Mas o chuveiro é meu fã!

O garoto riu, e puderam ouvir o motorista avisar que tinham chego.Desceram do carro e puderam reaver a linda paisagem.

-Eu não me canso disso...-fala a garota sentando em uma pedra.

-Acho que ninguém se cansaria...

Ficaram em silêncio apreciando juntos a paisagem...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andaram mais um pouco antes de chegarem ao parque que aquela hora estava vazio, talvez pelo fato de ser o horário em que todos estão saindo do trabalho e as mãe estão em casa cuidando dos filhos, ou indo buscá-los na escola.Resultado? o parque era deles.Escolheram uma árvore e se sentaram.

-Eu tava pensando em passar a música para o Inglês...

- Legal, você quer passar primeiro para o Inglês ou continuar a escrever?

-Eu já passei pro Inglês...

-¬¬

-E também criei mais ou menos o ritmo...-ignorando a garota.

-E como seria?

O garoto olhou para ela pegou fôlego e começou a cantar...

_I'm sick of being alone_

_When are you coming home?_

_Just a glimpse of your face_

_I can remember smelling your hair_

_I'll meet you anywhere_

_Somewhere that no one can retrace_

_Somewhere where no one will know our faces_

_She has two arms to hold me_

_And four legs to wrap around me_

_She's not your typical girlfriend_

_She's my alien_

-Então?- perguntou ao terminar.

-Que droga Inu!!!

-Por que o que eu fiz?

-Ah...Eu não agüento ouvir a sua voz...

-Nossa, é tão ruim assim?

-Não! É linda de morrer!! Eu me emociono sempre que você canta...-diz corando

-Sério??

-É...Acho que sua voz é meu ponto fraco...-admite

-Mesmo?- pergunta levantando uma sombrancelha.

-É...

-Se for assim eu mudo de voz,- diz engrossando a voz. Fazendo a menina começar a rir...

-Para com isso...-dando um tapa no braço dele.

-Ah...Agora me bateu?? Não vou deixar isso passar barato não viu...-fala se aproximando dela.

-Inu...-se levanta e vai se afastando

-Agora você não me escapa!!!!

Kagome começa a correr, mas é claro que inuyasha é mais rápido e consegue alcançá-la, pegando-a no colo e depois a pondo no chão onde começa a fazer cócegas na menina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conversavam como antigos amigos, cada um contando de suas trapalhadas...

-Não me diga que você...-fala a menina se segurando para não rir.

-Pode acreditar...Eu abaixei as calças no meio do ônibus...

-hahahhahahaha...

-Ei! Pode parar de rir...Foi você que se molhou só por causa de uma bronca...

-Mas eu não abaixei as minha calças...-fala continuando a rir...

O garoto cruzou os braços na altura do peito e fez uma cara de bravo.

-Ah...não fica bravo...-parando de rir e se aproximando dele.O garoto virou o rosto.

-Miroku...-pegando o rosto dele...-Não fica bravo!- e sem querer se aproximando.

-só se você fizer uma coisa!

-O que?- pergunta sorrindo ainda próximos...

-Isso...-se aproximando ainda mais e a beijando.

A menina estranhou mais retribuiu o beijo. E sem querer se separar aprofundaram beijo, até que por fim se separaram em busca de ar.

-Miroku...Agente mal se conhece...-é cortada por outro beijo tão intenso quanto o primeiro.

-Você é famoso...-outra vez é cortada por outro beijo

-O que vão falar...-Nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu de novo não é?

-Não tenho mais argumentos...

-Ainda bem...

E deram mais uma beijo que demorou mais do que os outros, e que foi interrompido pelo celular de miroku.

-Droga...-sussurra com a testa encostada na da menina.

-Atende...-fala sorrindo para ele.

-Mas...-resiste.

-Vamos!- insiste

O garoto tira o celular de dentro do bolso.

-Oi...-atende desanimado.

-Sesshomaru?

-O que?

-Tá bom...

-Agora??

-Certo...

O menino então desliga o aparelho e volta a encarar a menina em sua frente, que estava a encarar o céu com a mão nos lábios, deu um sorriso ao ver a cena.

-Eu preciso ir...Coisa da banda...-anuncia.

-Aham...-voltando o olhar para ele.

-Sango eu só quero dizer que...

-Miroku...-corta a menina.- Não vamos oficializar nada ok?

-mas eu...

-Quem sabe mais para frente não é?

-Pode ser então...-retribuindo o sorriso da menina.

Se levantaram e foram para a limusine, mas antes que a garota entrasse no carro Miroku a puxou pelo braço e iniciou outro beijo.

-Melhor agente ir...-fala a garota. Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pa...Pa...PA...ra...Inuyasha...-dizia a menina intercalando as silabas com gargalhadas.

O garoto continuava com as cócegas e a menina sem se conter ria...A cena era um tanto cômica...Mas se observace por um tempo chegava a ser romântica...Depois de um tempo o vocalista para fazendo a jovem deitar na grama aliviada e ele ao seu lado...

-Maldade isso Inu...-reclama a garota..O garoto apenas ri.-Acho que não consigo nem me levantar...

-Eu te ajudo vem...-levantando e estendendo a mão para a garota.

-Obrigada.-fala aceitando.

Inuyasha então a puxa para cima e por conseqüência os dois acabam próximos, e como se fossem imãs eles vão se aproximando cada vez mais...Até o momento em que o celular de Inuyasha começa a tocar, e os dois se separam corados.

-Alô...-diz o garoto atendendo o celular.

-Como assim?

-Como você não sabe?

-E você não pergunta?

-Tá Miroku, eu já vou...

-Droga...-desligando o celular...

-O que foi?-pergunta

- Tenho que ir, o Sesshomaru quer falar com agente...

-Então ta...-fala meio desapontada.

-Agente combina um dia para terminar a música...

-Depois de amanhã então...

-verdade...Amanhã é quarta...

Os dois pegam as coisas e começam a andar..

-Falando nisso...O que você faz as quartas?-pergunta curiosa.

-Tem ensaio da banda...

-Claro...

O resto do caminho foi tomado pelo silêncio, até o momento onde os dois se despediram em uma esquina onde Inuyasha iria para um lado e Kagome para outro...

-Tchau...-disse Kagome.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?

-Relaxa...Pode ir tranqüilo...

-Então ta...

Se despediram com um beijo na bochecha, e seguiram seus caminhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Brigada por me trazer...-agradece a menina.

-Não por isso...

Os dois estava na frente da casa dela se despedindo.

-è melhor você ir..-fala com a mão na maçaneta.

-então amanhã agente se fala...-

Dão um selinho de despedida e Miroku vai para o carro enquanto ela entra em casa.

-Espera...-pede a garota antes que ele entrasse no carro.

-O que foi?- pergunta parando e voltando a olhar para garota.

Sango então corre até o garoto.

-Isso.- fala e então o beija realmente. Demoraram algum tempo antes de se separar.-Agora sim...Tchau...

-tchau...-diz sorrindo e entrando no carro.

A menina da um sorriso e entra em casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha ia em direção do prédio quando começa a escuta barulhos de flashes, olha em volta e vê dois fotógrafos...O garoto começa a andar mais rápido. E cada vez mais fotógrafos apareciam, chegou ao ponto do garoto começar a correr mas não consegui despistá-los, sua salvação foi ver uma limusine conhecida abrir a porta para ele.

-Valeu cara...-agradeceu Inuyasha

-Não por isso...Acontece que não se pode pegar essa rua para ir para casa, é a mais conhecida, sempre tem fotógrafos lá...-responde Miroku.

-Agora em sei...-comentou.

-E ai, como foi a tarde?

-Boa, muito boa...Mas a sua parece ter sido melhor...-fala notando que a boca do rapaz estava mais avermelhada que de costume.

-Pois é...Depois eu explico isso.

Depois disso os dois saíram do carro e se dirigiram para o elevador que logo chegou, não demoraram para chegar em casa e ver Sesshomaru e Kouga na sala.

-Então...O que aconteceu?-perguntou o vocalista sentando em uma poltrona

-Nós temos que falar com vocês-disse Kouga.

-Isso nós já sabemos...-comenta Miroku sentando também em uma poltrona.

-A shikon lançou um concurso...

-Como assim?-pergunta Inuyasha

-É um concurso de bandas, onde a banda escolhida irá abrir um dos nossos shows...-explica Sesshomaru.

-E como dois do integrantes da banda não sabiam disso?-pergunta Inuyasha

- Vocês estavam na escola...A decisão tinha que ser feita rápidamente...

-Ou melhor, sem agente!- retruca Inuyasha ao irmão.

-Entenda Inuyasha...-tenta Kouga..

-Eu entendo que nós somos uma banda, deveríamos tomar decisões juntos...

-Não adianta reclamar Inuyasha...A decisão já foi feita...

-Tudo bem...Mas da próxima vez pergunte a nossa opinião...

Para surpresa de todos Inuyasha da uma resposta civilizada e não começa a gritar, e vai para o quarto deixando os outros integrantes sozinhos...

-o que deu nele?-estranha Kouga

-Ele teve um bom dia...-explica Miroku.

-E Sesshomaru! – fala Inuyasha saindo do quarto e aparecendo na sala novamente.-Amanhã eu vou levar uma pessoa no estúdio...-anuncia.

-Quem?

-A Kagome...

-è de confiança?

-Aham...

-Tudo bem então...-permite o mais velho.

-Então a Sango pode ir também??-pergunta miroku.

-Se você acha que ela é de confiança...

-De total confiança!!

-Muito bem...-fala Kouga.-Então amanhã agente se vê, vamos Sesshomaru, eu ainda vou sair para jantar com a Ayame..

Os integrantes mais velhos se despedem e os mais novos vão para seus respectivos quartos.

No quarto de Miroku...

-Sango, Sango...-falava sozinho encarando o teto.-Só espero que ela me aceite...

No quarto de Inuyasha:

O vocalista sentado na beirada da janela escrevia no caderno de capa preta:

_Ela sabe quando algo está errado  
Quando algo não pertence  
Ela pode ler em minha mente  
E ela pode ser assegurada que comigo  
Não há nenhuma conspiração  
Ela não está desperdiçando o tempo dela_

- Minha alien...-suspirou olhando o céu...-Minha Kagome...

Fim do capitulo

OI gente!!!!

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando..."Como ela tem a cara de pau de aparecer depois de tanto tempo..." não é mesmo...

Mas tenho uma boa noticia! Eu sei que dessa fic eu não desisto tão fácil!!!

E voltando para o capitulo...O que vocês acharam? Muito ruim? Péssimo?? Razoavel?? Sei lá...Li por que não tinha o que fazer?? Me digam que eu fico super curiosa!!

Ah!!! Para esclarecer...O concurso que a shikon está promovendo é o mesmo do que a banda "lost dreams" da fic "Proibido Gostar?" da minha querida amiga Kik-chan está concorrendo! Sim sim...Eu só não sei se eles vão ganhar por que assim como alguns de vocês eu estou morrendo de vontade de ler os outros capitulos mas...paciencia é tudo nesse mundo...

Nesse capitulo vimos:

-Miroku e Sango finalmente quase juntos!!!/o/

-Inuyasha quase dormindo!!!/o/

-Brigas entre irmão!!!/o/

E agora vamos ver as minhas queridas respostas paras reviews!!

Lunoca:: Pode deixar que eu vou continuar!! E o Inu e a Kagome? não se preocupe que eles ainda tem muito chão pela frente...Brigada pela sua review fiquei feliz!!! E fico te esperando no próximo capitulo ok?? Beijos!!!

princesayoukai100: Hehehehehe, você não gosta mesmo da Kikyo né?? Eacredite ela vai se meter ainda mais...Mas até lá deixa ela pintando a unha...hihihihi...Beijoks!

Fernanda : Oi!! Que bom que você curtiu!! Mas achu que não tá pra tanto assim, mas fico onrrada em saber que minha fic vale suas rara reviews!!! Brigadão!!! Espero que este capitulo te agrade também..Beiju

Aline :Oi! Que bom que você tá gostando!! Ai tá outro capitulo!!! Espero que goste!! Beijoks!

Kik-chan: Bom, eu não te mandei por e-mail, mas ai está! mais um capitulo de perfect!!! Espero que você tenha gostado!!! Depois agente conversa ok??? Beijoks!!

E é isso ai pessoal...lembrem do lema que me segue, antes tarde do que nunca! E assim vamos indo!

Beijinhos para quem deixou review, e para quem leu e não deixou!

Sangozinha!


	7. Chapter 7xUm dia,um ensaio,uma históriax

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um dia, um ensaio, uma história,uma canção

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muito bem, agora abram os livros na página 134 e façam a leitura em silêncio. –ordenou a professora.

Os alunos abriram os livros, alguns fingiam que liam, ouros liam, outros dormiam, e outros conversavam baixo.

-" E dentro dos campos de ..."-Mas sua leitura foi interrompida por um bilhete que aparece em sua mesa.

_Você vai fazer algo hoje a tarde?_

A letra de Inuyasha foi logo reconhecida. Kagome pensou um pouco antes de arrancar discretamente outro pedaço de papel e responder.

_Não por que???_

A resposta não demorou a vir, a impendido de continuar a leitura.

_Por nada..._

Ela ia insistir, se não fosse a professora voltar a falar

-Muito bem, terminem a leitura em casa e não se esqueçam da prova de amanhã...Isso é tudo.-falou sendo seguida pelo sinal.

Era chance de perguntar para Inuyasha do que se tratava, ou melhor seria se ele não fosse um cantor famoso e não ficasse rodeado de pessoas. Desistiu. Era melhor tentar falar com ele depois, foi até seu armário e encontrou Sango ao lado.

-Oi San!-comprimentou a amiga.

-Oi Gome!!!-cumprimentou muito alegre

-Nossa que alegria toda é essa?-perguntou pegando o livro de matemática;

-Ai miga...O Miroku é tão fofo!!!-disse com um sorriso ainda muito grande.Kagome apenas sorrio e continuou a ouvir a amiga.-Ele é tão meigo, lindo, bonito...-continuou mas foi interrompida por mais um sinal avisando o começo de mais uma aula.

-No intervalo você me conta os detalhes ok?-disse antes de ir para sala

As aulas duraram o bastante para fazer todos os alunos saírem correndo das salas de aula quando o intervalo foi anunciado.

-Cara, que tumulto...-comenta Kagome tentando sair da sala procurando pela Sango.

Em outra sala...

-Desse jeito eu não vou achar a Kagome!!-reclamava Sango, também tentando achar a amiga.

Depois de cinco minutos...

-finalmente te encontrei!!!!!-falam as duas juntas.

Se sentaram em um banco por perto.

-Ta...Agora começa pelo começo!-pede Kagome.

-E ai eu termino pelo final?

- hahaha, muito engraçado...Mas conta...

-Ah...Começou quando ele foi me pegar para dar uma volta...

O intervalo foi passando, Sango contou com detalhes sobre a última tarde.

-Acho melhor agente ir para sala...-fala Sango.

-Ainda não deu o sinal!!-contesta Kagome.

-Você lembra da tortura que foi para sair da sala, imagina como será para voltar!

-Mais ninguém gosta de voltar para sala de aula!!

-Mas a próxima aula é daquele chato de trigonometria, e ninguém quer se atrasar...

-Tudo bem...Vamos para sala...-Fala se dando por vencida.

As duas seguiram para sala até que Sango parou.

-O que foi San?-perguntou olhando para a amiga depois acompanhando o olhar dela.

-Mi...ro...ku.-sussurou pausadamente.

-Ah não...-comentou –Sango...-chamou, mais a amiga já tinha saído correndo.-Droga..

Saiu correndo atrás da amiga, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la é puxada para dentro de uma sala.

-Mas o que?-pergunta

-Calma sou eu...-sussurra baixo

-Inuyasha???-pergunta.

-Fala baixo...É sou eu...

-O que, mas como, porque, eu tenho que...-diz raciocinando alto

-Pera ai, termina as frases por favor!-pede.

-O que você quer, Como você conseguio escapar do fã club, Por que me puxou para cá, e eu tenho que ir!

-Tá...Eu tenho uma proposta, eu sou mais rápido que as malucas, eu tenho que te perguntar algo, e é rápido!

-Então ta...fale...-diz se sentando.

-Você topa ir ver o ensaio da Shikon hoje?

-o que?-pergunta confusa

-Isso ai...você topa??

-claro!-respondeu

-ótimo, então hoje você vai para casa da Sango!

-Por que?

-Você quer mesmo uma limusine parando na frente da sua casa?Além do que ai agente já pega a Sango também...

-A Sango também vai???

-Se ela quiser...

-Beleza, então eu falo com ela e depois te confirmo, ok?

-Ok...É melhor você ir...

-É mesmo...-disse indo para porta.-E Inu!-falou antes de sair.-Obrigada!!-sorrio e foi embora.

-Não por isso...-respondeu sozinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango estava sentada em um banco mais afastado do pátio, encarava o chão com os olhos um pouco avermelhados quando Kagome a encontrou.

-San...-sussurrou a amiga ao encontra-la.

A menina apenas olhou para ela.

-Não fica assim...-pediu.

Sango olhou mais uma vez para o chão.

-Ele...Ele estava cercado de garotas, estava apalpando uma delas...-comentou Sango.

Kagome sentou ao lado dela, e deixou que ela continua-se a falar.

-Ele já pediu desculpas por isso..Varias vezes...

-Ele sabia que ia ser assim...Você sabia...

-Sabia na teoria...Mas na prática...

Kagome abre a boca para tentar falar algo mas é interrompida pelo sinal do fim do intervalo.Ambas levantam e vão para suas salas, mas antes de se separarem Kagome chama a amiga de canto.

-Você não está afim de ir no ensaio da Shikon hoje né?-falou baixo.

-Não, eu vou sim...-disse após um curto intervalo.

-Tem certeza?-perguntou

-Aham...

-Ok, na saída agente fala com os rapazes...

-Beleza...Té já!!-despediu-se Sango.

-Até mais.-disse e entrou na sala

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As aulas custaram a passar, mas depois de três torturantes aulas os alunos foram dispensados. E para variar os corredores se encheram, fazendo o encontro de Sango e Kagome se torna-se ainda mais difícil do que no intervalo, com o tempo passando os alunos finalmente vão embora, assim as amigas se encontram, e encontram tanto o cantor quanto o baterista que estavam escondidos, para evitar mais tumulto.

-Até que fim encontrei você!-fala Kagome

-Eu que diga, to aqui a mó tempo!!-reclama Sango

-Injustiça, o ponto de encontro é mais perto da sua sala!

-Você que escolheu o lugar para ser o nosso ponto de encontro Kagome!

-Eu não sabia que ia ser difícil para chegar até aqui

-Ei meninas...-chama o cantor se aproximando.

-Oi Inuyasha...-ambas fala juntas.

-E ai pessoal?-pergunta Miroku um pouco depois.

-Oi Miroku...-dessa vez só Kagome fala

-Então, vocês vão com agente?-pergunta o cantor.

-Vamos...-responde Sango

-Que bom!!-exclama miroku se aproximando da garota

-É...-responde se afastando.

-Então as três nós passamos na frente da casa da Sango!-avisa Inuyasha

-Mas...Se for assim, por que não almoçamos todos juntos e depois seguimos direto para o estúdio?:-pergunta kagome.

-Verdade...Assim seria mais fácil...-observa Miroku.

-Então ta, vamos??-pergunta Sango

-Vamos, eu só tenho que ligar para minha mãe...-fala Kagome.

-É mesmo, eu também!!

Ligação da Sango:

_-Alô?_

-Oi mãe

_-Oi filha, tudo bem?_

-Tudo, é...mãe, eu posso almoçar fora hoje?

_-Aonde?_

-Na casa de uns amigos...

_-Tudo bem, não vai atrapalhar né?_

-Eles disseram que tava tudo bem...

_-Então ta...Juízo heim filha!?!_

-Pode deixar...Beijos mãe...

Fim da ligação da Sango

Ligação da Kagome:

-_Alô?_

-Mãe...

_-O que você quer kagome?_

-Eu não vou almoçar hoje eu...

_-Precisa de dinheiro?_

-Não, eu só vou chegar mais tarde..

_-Você que sabe..._

-Está bem então.

Fim da ligação da Kagome

-Pronto?-pergunta o cantor;

-Aham...-responde as duas juntas ao voltarem.

-Então vamos?-pergunta o baterista

-Claro. - Respondem Inuyasha e Kagome, Sango apenas abaixa a cabeça.

Entraram na limusine parada na frente da escola, na seguinte posição: Sango-Kagome-Inuyasha-Miroku. No rádio estava tocando uma música da Shikon, e logo em seguida veio o anuncio:

-E agora novidades da banda! Aparentemente a banda jovem lançou um concurso!E o seu sonho de abrir o show da Shikon pode se realizar. Você e sua banda precisam apenas mandar uma música de sua própria autoria para o endereço...

-Nossa que legal...-comentou Kagome

-Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse participado do projeto...-resmunga Inuyasha

-Como assim?-pergunta Kagome

-Ontem, a hora que eu fui embora, foi por que o Sesshomaru e o Kouga queriam contar sobre o concurso...

-Ai o Inuyasha ficou bravo pelos dois terem decidido sem nós-explicou Miroku

-Claro...Como a banda Shikon pode decidir algo se a decisão não foi da banda toda??

-Calma, Inu...Agente já entendeu...-acalma Kagome.

O carro então parou e todos os quatro saíram. Kagome e Inuyasha saíram e foram direto para o elevador, Sango os seguia mas foi interrompida por Miroku que a puxou para perto.

-Ei...O que você tem?-perguntou preocupado

-Nada...-disse tentando fugir dos braços dele.

-Me fala...Você...Não gostou de ontem?-perguntou triste

-Não!

-Não?-repete ainda mais triste.

-Não! Eu amei ontem...-responde aliviando o rapaz

-Então o que foi?-perguntou

-Eu te vi hoje no intervalo...-fala diminuindo a voz.

-Sango...-sussurra soltando ela.

-Ei, pombinhos!!Vocês vem??-chamou Kagome

-Estamos indo. –fala Sango indo até ela

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vocês não têm mais nada nessa geladeira!!- fala Kagome na porta da mesma.

-pois é...-diz Inuyasha sentado na mesa.

-Quando for assim, avisa! Que eu faço mais compras...

-Agora eu sei...Ei, pra onde você vai?-pergunta ao vê-la se afastar.

-Ligar para o Mc...Eu não sei você, mas eu estou com fome!-explicou.

-Claro...Eu quero o número 3.-pede o cantor.-Pede o número 4 para o Miroku.

-Está bem...-fala discando.-Oi, eu quero um número 3, um 4 e dois mclanches feliz, com o hambúrges, batatas, e todos com coca. Isso, o endereço é Rua Pinheiros das Caldas, na cobertura, ponha em nome de Kagome sim? Obrigada!-e desligou

-hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau-ria Inuyasha.

-Oque foi??-perguntou

-Você vai comer Mc lanche feliz!!-e ria mais.

-E daí?-perguntou

-É lanche de criança!hauhauhauhauhau

-Ah Inuysaha...Vê se cresce...Aproveita e pega o caderno...

-Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau!!!!Mc lanche feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sango, o que você viu...

-Não precisa de desculpas Miroku... você já se desculpou...

-Então por que você ainda está assim??

-Por que, quando você me disse que iria mudar quando não estivéssemos juntos eu sabia que não seria normal, mas...Eu não sabia que ia doer tanto...

-Sango..-fala se aproximando-Quero que você saiba, que mesmo com tantas mulheres em volta, eu só quero estar com você...

-Mesmo?-pergunta dessa vez o encarando

-Com certeza...-diz antes de beija-la

-Ei, pombinhos, o amor é lindo, mas vamos comer??-pergunta Kagome interrompendo o beijo.

-Sua sem graça!-fala Sango

-Vamos comer...Depois agente continua..-fala Miroku, dando uma piscadela a fazendo corar.

-Tudo bem...

Se levantam e acompanham a amiga para cozinha, onde encontraram um Inuyasha rindo e a mesa posta.

-O que deu nele?-perguntou Sango.

-Ele viu que vamos comer Mc lanche feliz e começou a rir..-explicou Kagome.

-E qual é a graça? –perguntou Sango

-Sei lá...Mas parece que seu namoradinho entrou na onda também...

Depois dos meninos se acalmarem todos se sentaram para comer.

-Ei Miroku!-comenta Inuyasha tirando o olho do hambúrguer e se voltando para o amigo

-O que foi?

-Você andou passando batom de novo??

-Como?-Kagome e Sango largaram o lanches para encarar o baterista.

-É...Ontem você também tava com batom...

-Miroku...-fala Sango se segurando para não rir.- Eu sabia que você era meio assim, mas não pensei que chegasse a esse ponto, ainda mais depois do que você disse agora para mim..

-Não é isso...-fala passando a mão na.boca.

As amigas começaram a rir enquanto Miroku tentava se explicar e Inuyasha olhava sem entender nada.

-Querem saber como eu fiquei com batom?-pergunta convencido

-Como-pergunta Sango parando de rir..

-Assim...

E com uma das mãos a puxa pela cintura e com a outra mão a segura no rosto a puxando para um beijo.

-Foi assim...-diz ao terminar o beijo.

-Verdade, o seu batom é igual o da Sango!!-comenta Inuyasha.-Mas, para ai! Desde quando isso ta rolando??-pergunta quando a ficha caiu.

-Desde ontem...-explica Kagome comendo uma batata.

- Você sabia??

-Ai Inuyasha...Sem drama vai...vamos comer...

E voltaram a comer, dessa vez sem mais risadas. Não demoraram a terminar, os meninos foram se arrumar para o ensaio deixando o trabalho de limpeza para as damas...

-Ei Kagome, o que seu caderno faz aqui?-pergunta vendo o caderno enquanto tirava a mesa.

-Ah! Eu e o Inu estamos escrevendo uma música, enquanto a comida não chegava agente estava escrevendo...

-Certo...-fala folheando as páginas

-Nada disso...-diz tirando o caderno das mãos da amiga.

-Ah, não vale!! Eu quero ver!!-reclama..

-Quando estiver pronto...Agora vamos para sala.-diz terminando de secar as mãos

-Ta bom...-diz brava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mas então que horas é o ensaio?-pergunta Kagome.

Todos estavam sentados na sala conversando a algum tempo.

-Combinamos as três e meia...-informa inuyasha.

-Ah...E que horas são?-pergunta dessa vez Sango.

-São...quatro e cinqüenta...-responde Miroku

-COMO?????-grita os três

-Querem que eu repita? Quatro e...Como????-a ficha cai.

- Droga, o Sesshomaru vai me matar!!-reclama Inuyasha pegando as chaves do carro.

Todos se levantaram correndo pegam o carro e disparam para o estúdio. Só que para segurança do pessoal, era Sango que dirigia..

-Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga...-repetia Inuyasha.

-Calma Inu!- pede Kagome.

- Não é o seu irmão que vai te encher o saco por ter se atrasado de novo!

-Isso é verdade...

Passaram mais cinco minuto nessa correria até Sango falar:

-Chegamos!

Desceram do carro e entraram no estúdio. Por fora, era totalmente branco com uma porta preta de vidro, era uma casa de dois andares, os meninos entraram na maior simplicidade, deram oi para secretaria e seguiram em frente em um corredor coberto de assinaturas, as meninas passaram pela secretaria que entendeu que elas estavam acompanhando os famosos, mas as meninas ficaram fascinadas com tantas assinaturas de famosos na paredes e acabaram parando

-Ei! Duas!- chama Miroku.-Vocês não vêm?

As amigas acordam do transe e seguem o baterista, seguem em frente e viram a direita e entram na primeira porta.

-Não acredito...Essas caras de novo!-fala Miroku. - Inuyasha as meninas travaram de novo

-Ei...Meninas!!-fala o cantor passando a mão na frente delas.

-Isso...-diz Kagome.

-É...-diz Sango.

-Muito...-diz Kagome

-Lindo!!!-diz Sango.

-Ah...Isso...-comenta Inuyasha

-Como assim isso? Esse estúdio é demais!!- Fala Kagome.

O estúdio tinha as paredes brancas que eram a prova de som e uma coberta por um vidro preto, daqueles que se pode ver de um lado e do outro não, e o mesmo vidro se estendia em uma parte do teto que era mais inclinada. Na sala principal tinha uma bateria, duas guitarras, um baixo, e três microfones, na ante sala, a coberta pela janela de vidro,tinha todos os equipamentos profissionais para fazer uma gravação ou qualquer tipo de coisa que precisar, e ao lado se encontrava uma escada mas o que avia no andar de cima era desconhecido para as meninas.

-Mas cadê o Sesshomaru?-pergunta Miroku.

-Miroku...-fala Inuyasha com os dentes cerrados.

-O que foi??

-Miroku...-fala com um olhar assustador.

-Eu?-pergunta com medo.

-Quando você disse que era quatro horas...

-Sim...

-Você não queria dizer...catorze horas?

-Talvez.??

-Eu vou te matar!!!!!!!!-disse antes de sair correndo atrás do baterista.

-Meninos!-chama Kagome-Meninos!!!-repete.-Meninos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita dessa vez

-Oi?- perguntam os dois. Miroku estava caído no chão e Inuyasha por cima segurando a gola da camisa do amigo e com o outro punho fechado pronto para acertar o amigo.

Kagome não fala nada apenas aponta para porta, onde se encontrava Sesshomaru, Kouga e suas namoradas assistindo a cena.

-Então...Vocês querem explicar ou...-pergunta o irmão mais velho.

Como resposta os dois apenas levantam.

-Ótimo...A primeira vez vocês não atrasaram, eu encontro-os brigando...

-o tonto do Miroku que não sabe ver as horas...

-Não é isso...Eu só confundi...

-Bem...O que passou, passou...-disse Sesshomaru passando a mão na testa.-Vocês devem ser Kagome e Sango...

-Isso ai...-respondem

-Ah! São as meninas do colégio!-fala Rin animada.-que bom, pensei que iriam ser duas frescas...

-Amor, você e a Rin, podem levar as duas lá pra cima?-pede Kouga.

-claro...-disse se despedindo do namorado com um beijo.

-Verdade!Vocês tem que ver isso!!-exclama Rin super animada, causando gota nas duas...

-Não esqueceu nada?-perguntou Sesshomaru antes que a menina subi-se

As meninas viram Rin virar e se aproximar do namorado.

-Acho que fiquei muito empolgada né?-perguntou agora mais séria, para o namorado.

-Só um pouquinho...-respondeu sorrindo.

Ayame se aproximou das novatas que assistiam a cena surpresas...

-Eles são uma graça não é mesmo?-pergunta sussurrando.

-Aham...-respondem as duas.

-O Sesshomaru só sorri quando a Rin está nos braços dele...

-Parece que o mundo some...Pra eles não existe mais nada...-diz Sango.

-São perfeitos juntos...-diz Kagome.

Rin continuava nos braços de Sesshomaru, os dois conversavam muito baixo, tanto que ninguém escutava a conversa. Finalizaram o show com um beijo apaixonado, e logo Rin voltou a ser atrapalhada e animada demais e Sesshomaru frio demais.

-Você que tem sorte Kagome...-fala Ayame antes de Rin voltar.

-Por que?-pergunta.

-Acho que o Inuyasha é tão romântico quanto o Sesshomaru...Talvez até mais...

-Como assim?

-Ah...Você vai descobrir...

-Vamos subir meninas??-pergunta Rin que voltara animada.

-Sim senhora!

As meninas subiram em fila indiana, pois a escada era estreita.Mas o espaço em cima, era enorme! Uma das paredes era inclinada e era de vidro mais escuro, resto das paredes eram brancas, e continha quadros dos cantores com tudo quanto tipo de gente. Ao centro mais próximo da "janela" tinha quatro poltronas que pareciam ser bem confortáveis, havia também um frigobar ao lado de cada, todos os quatro recheados de refrigerante e água. Na parede oposta da de vidro tinha várias portinhas no meio da parede que ao ser aberta caia uma coisa, como, salgadinhos, chocolates, balas, cereais e etc...Mais para cima também tinha uma tv de plasma embutida na parede, e nas outras duas paredes se encontravam as fotos, e do lado direito tinha um som com muitos cds do lado e uma mesa com dois laptops, e na parede esquerda tinha um ar condicionado, que também servia como aquecedor.O chão era de carpete e ao lado da porta tinha um lugar para por sapatos, e também mais quatro poltronas.

-Fiquem avontade...-disse Ayame se sentando.

-Pera ai...-Fala Sango.

-Que sala é essa?-completa Kagome.

-É que assim, para nós não ficarmos desconfortáveis os meninos providenciaram uma sala para nós assistirmos o ensaio deles, mas como as vezes cansa aturar as brigas deles agente pode ver Tv, ouvir outras músicas, viajar na net, e comer!-explica Rin

-Mas assim não atrapalha eles?

-Não, a sala é aprova de som, eles só escutam agente quando nós queremos, e nós só escutamos eles quando queremos...-explica Ayame.

-Mas eles não nos vem para não ter distração.-completa Rin.

-Ah...-falam as duas juntas.

-Vem...Sentem-se...-fala Ayame apontando para as poltronas desocupadas.

O ensaio começou, Sango e Kagome ficaram encantadas, afinal nunca tinha visto eles tocarem ao vivo, o tempo foi passando as meninas iam conversando, palpitando sobre as músicas, comendo, se divertindo.

-Ah...Finalmente essas cadeiras foram ocupadas...-fala Rin

-Como assim?-pergunta Kagome.

-É que até hoje o Inuyasha e o Miroku não trouxeram ninguém aqui...

-O Miroku não trouxe ninguém?-pergunta Sango.

-Nunca...Nenhum dos dois...Uma dupla de encalhados...Vocês devem ser especiais...-comentou Ayame, fazendo as meninas corarem.

-Ei Rin!- a voz de Sesshomaru invade a sala.-Sua vez...

-Já vou...-grita e sai correndo.

-Como assim?-perguta Kagome.

-É que a Rin tem participação especial na música Where´d you go

-Tá de zuera! Ela que canta ???-pergunta KAgome incrédula.

-É, ela canta com o Sesshomaru...

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

A voz de Rin invade a sala.

-É ela mesmo...-comentou Sango, então a voz de Sesshomaru tomou lugar.

_**She said "Some days I feel like shit,**_

_**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a**_

_**bit,"**_

_**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**_

_**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**_

_**And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,**_

_**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so**_

_**alone,**_

_**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the**_

_**call,**_

_**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**_

_**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**_

_**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your**_

_**career,**_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd**_

_**you go?"**_

Novamente Rin cantava, deixando tanto Kagome quanto Sango de boca aberta. Ninguém sabia quem cantava essa música, até agora...

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

Sesshomaru toma a vez denovo.

_**You know the place where you used to live,**_

_**Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,**_

_**Used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with**_

_**candy by the pile**_

_**But now, you only stop by every once in a while,**_

_**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time with**_

_**Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**_

_**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,**_

_**You can call me if you find you have somethin' to**_

_**say,**_

_**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little**_

_**fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin'**_

_**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your**_

_**career,**_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd**_

_**you go?"**_

Rin tinha o olhar triste, e encarava Sesshomaru com um sorriso meio triste nos lábios

**_I miss you so,_**

**_Seems like it's been forever,_**

**_That you've been gone._**

**_Where'd you go?_**

**_I miss you so,_**

**_Seems like it's been forever,_**

**_That you've been gone,_**

**_Please come back home..._**

Sesshomaru tira os olhos de Rin e volta a cantar.

_**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**_

_**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**_

_**For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,**_

_**It seems one thing has been true all along,**_

_**You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,**_

_**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing**_

_**it...**_

Rin encara os olhos dourados que voltaram a fita-la e sorri.

**_Where'd you go?_**

**_I miss you so,_**

**_Seems like it's been forever,_**

**_That you've been gone._**

**_Where'd you go?_**

**_I miss you so,_**

**_Seems like it's been forever,_**

**_That you've been gone,_**

**_Please come back home..._**

**_Please come back home..._**

**_Please come back home..._**

**_Please come back home..._**

**_Please come back home..._**

-Cara...Ainda não acredito...-comento Kagome.

-Por que ela que canta?-pergunta Sango.

-Ela que escreveu...Acharam justo deixar ela escrever...-explicou.

-Verdade, a maioria das músicas do Shikon a autora foi a Rin...-comentou Kagome...-Nos agradecimentos tem sempre o nome dela e seu lá...Você também compõe Ayame?-pergunta

-Acontece o seguinte, antes de namorarmos o Kouga e o Sesshomaru, eu e Rin, escrevíamos as músicas deles, sabe, ela escrevia e eu punha melodia...Mas nós não conhecíamos eles, meu pai cuidava disso. Mas um dia nós nos conhecemos...Sabe, para criar músicas com o estilo deles, e passamos a estar sempre juntos, Rin passava a maior parte do tempo com Inuyasha que era o poetinha da banda, eu ficava mais com os outros três. Até que eu me apaixonei pelo Kouga, e ele por mim...E então a Rin se apaixonou pelo Sesshomaru, e ele por ela, mais os dois eram suer tímidos, tanto que se não fosse por mim, os dois ainda só passeariam de mãos dadas.-disse Ayame interrompendo a história com uma risada.- Então as coisas ficaram mais sérias...Não sei se vocês sabem, mas os pombinhos moram juntos faz uns três anos...

-Nossa então vocês se conheceram a muito tempo...-comenta Sango.

-Faz seis anos...Então...Dois anos atrás os meninos tiveram uma grande turnê, não sei se vocês lembram...

-Claro que sim, Shinkon nos quatro cantos da Terra. –responde kagome.

-Então...Ai a Rin e Sesshomaru quase não se falaram, já que o Sesshomaru tinha a turnê, e a Rin tinha parado se escrever músicas para bandas além da Shikon, e estava trabalhando com adimistradora de uma grande empresa.Dai surgio essa música.Só que para a midia não ficar no pé deles, ela pos algumas coisas para não parecer a história deles...

-Que história bonita...-comenta Sango.

-Meio triste...Mas, os dois estão bem?-pergunta Kagome

-Claro, mais felizes impossível...

A conversa parou e Kagome começou a observar Rin que escutava as dicas de Inuyasha para melhorar o ritmo. Não demorou muito para a menina aparecer no andar de cima.

-Oi gente...-disse

-Rin...Você canta muito bem!!-comenta Kagome

-É mesmo...Parecia um anjo!-comenta Sango.

-Ah...brigada...-fala corando.-Eh...Vocês querem descer? Eles deram uma pausa...O estúdio é nosso!!-exclama feliz.

-Vamos descer...-diz Ayame-Esticar as pernas.

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita Rin.

-O que foi Rin?- pergunta Sango preocupada.

-Agente pode cantar, e brincar com os instrumentos!!-diz ainda eufórica mais não gritando.- Vocês querem?-pergunta abaixando a voz ao ver o rosto das outras.

-Claro...Vamos...-diz Kagome ainda estranhando o comportamento da menina.

As quatro desceram e se posicionaram nos microfones, Ayame pega um microfono guardado e o liga.

-O que agente vai cantar?-pergunta Kagome.

-Que tal...Stickwitu, conhecem?-pergunta Rin

-Claro...Vamos lá...-responde Sango.

Fim do capitulo

Oi Gente!!!

FelizNatal!!

Feliz Ano Novo!!!

E...desculpa a demora...Vocês me conhecem...Mas dessa vez o capitulo foi maior não é?? Ah...algumas coisinhas:

-o titulo ficou horrível..Desculpa!!

-Vocês entenderam o por que da Sango ficar mal neh? Quer dizer, imagina o cara por quem você está apaixonada rodeado de meninas! Bem...mas ela sabia que ia ser assim...Ah...Mais coitada...Ah...vocês entenderam neh???

-A parte do batom...É que no capitulo passado:

" -E ai, como foi a tarde?

-Boa, muito boa...Mas a sua parece ter sido melhor...-fala notando que a boca do rapaz estava mais avermelhada que de costume.

-Pois é...Depois eu explico isso.

Depois disso os dois saíram do carro e se dirigiram para o elevador que logo chegou, não demoraram para chegar em casa e ver Sesshomaru e Kouga na sala."

Tenderam???

-A Sango e o Miroku não escutaram a campainha por que estavam ocupados, com outras coisas, pode não ter parecido mas o beijo deles durou bastante, e o papo também...

-Ah! A Kagome sabe de que lanche do mc a Sango gosta e a mesma coisa com o Inu e o Miroku

-Os meninos tem o próprio carro, mas usam a limusine para ir e vir da escola! E a Sango dirigio, por que se o Inu ou o Miroku dirigissem eu teria que escrever um acidente...e não tava afim...

- Eu nunca fui a um estúdio então iventei...XD Mas adorei a sala das meninas!!!!Eu não exagerei neh?

-O Inu ficou bravo com o Miroku por que o tonto disse que eram 4:00 quanto eram 14:00, deu pra entender neh?

-O que acharam da idéia da Rin cantar?É que eu adoro essa música, se alguém quiser a tradução é só pedir! E o que acharam da história do Sesshy e da Rin? Qualquer dúvida é só falar está bem??E...não sei se deu para entender, mas o Sesshy só fica fofo quando tá com a Rin, e ela fica meio diferente quando tá com ele, só os dois se entendem...

-Eu não sabia como terminar o capitulo, mas o proxímo eu tento melhorar...

-Ah! O geito feliz eu me inspirei em eu na minha amiga quando agente fica feliz de mais e meio bobas...Ou então quando tomamos muita coca com laranja...Pois é...nós somos meio malucas...Né Camy???XD

-Ah!!! Se alguém quiser me dar alguma dica sobre como melhorar, ou então uma idéia, adoraria esse presente de natal!!!Qualquer explicação que eu tenha esquecido eu ponho no póxímo capitulo...

Agora as Reviews:

brasileirinha467- Oiê!!Adorei a idéia da música!!Acho que vou pó-lá em algum lugar...Ah! não sei se o Houjo vai aparecer, já tem problemas de mais, depende do rumo que a história tomar...Vou pensar...Se tiver mais alguma sugestão eu iria adorar recebe-la! Feliz Natal, e um ótimo ano novo

Lunoca-Oi...Desculpa pela demora!!!Mas acho que valeu a pena...Eu espero...brigada por acompanhar minha fic!!Feliz natal, e um bom ano novo

Daniela-Que susto...Pensei que você não tinha gostado!! Desculpe-me pela demora...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!!Feliz natal, e um ano novo maravilhoso

Aline-Oi!! Pois é...eu não sou muito pontual...Mais eu posto!!Pelo menos isso...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...O que achou das personalidades da Rin e do Sesshy??? Eu acho que tenho que mostrar mais a personalidade da Ayame e do Kouga...Bem...Eu vou tentar! Feliz Natal e um bom ano novo!!

Kik-chan-Ah...pra você eu nem tenho que responder...Mas adoro suas reviews!!!Me deixam mais animada!!!Depois agente conversa sobre o capitulo ok?? Beijoks

Josiane-XD Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo!!!Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!!!

petit pelle- Não estressa, você lendo eu já fico feliz...Mas quero ver sua review heim???hauhauhauhauhauhau...

Não não vai ter heintai...Eles são muitos jovens...Também achei o último capitulo perfeito!!Não gostei muito desse...mas...

Feliz natal!!!E um ano novo maravilhoso!!!!

s2 R-Chan s2- Que bom que você está gostando só espero não ter te decepcionado...Espero que você goste...Também adoro o Inu assim...Ele ainda vai ficar mais fofo...Eu espero..Isso se o bobo não for lerdo...Feliz Natal, e um bom ano novo!!

Karolz.-Que bom que vocÊ está gostando...Pode deixar que vai rolar beijo entre o Inu e a Gome, e vou tentar fazer o Miroku e a Sango ficar ainda mais bunitinhus...Mas...não fala assim da Kikyo...Ela não é de todo mal...Quer dizer...é sim...Mas...Ah...você vai descobrir...

Feliz Natal e um bom ano novo.

E há todos que generosamente leram minha humilde fic, comentando ou não, desejo a todos um Feliz Natala atrasado, e um ano novo "perfect"!!!!Que seus sonham se realizem e que toda alegria possível tome conta de 2007. Todos os personagens de perfect cada qual com sua personalidade única deseja do fundo do coração muito amor, paz e esperança!!!Adoro vocês!!!!

Beijoks com muito carinho

Sangozinha e..

Kagome-Inuyasha-Miroku-Sango-Kouga-Ayame-Rin-Sesshomaru-Kikyo-e os personagens secundários!!!

Até Ano que vem!


	8. Chapter 8xcomeço do contox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O começo do conto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame entra na cabine de comando e dentre muitos cds encontrados em uma grande prateleira ela escolhe um e o coloca em um dos aparelhos apropriados para tal ação, não demorou muito para que o inicio da música começasse a tocar a menina correu para sua posição a frente do microfone que estava ao lado de Rin.

Kagome e Sango estavam sem ação. Enão Rin começa:

_Ohhh.. Oh Oh.._

E com as mãos fez sinais para que Kagome continuace.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody is breaking up_

_and throwing their love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

E como se tivessem combinado as outras meninas entraram.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you_

_forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you,_

_my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with_

_You_

Todas olham para Sango, que timidamente começa a cantar.

I_ don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride, in our private lives_

_Ain't nobody gettin' in between_

_I want you to know that, your the only one for me_

E voltam as quatro...

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you_

_forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you_

_my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with_

_you_

Rin então tomou a vez...com a ajuda de Ayame para algumas vozes no fundo

_And now, ain't nothing else I can need_

_And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me_

_I got you, we'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you, baby you're with me_

Dessa vez apenas Ayame canta, invertando com Rin que fazia a voz de fundo

_So don't cha worry about_

_people hanging around_

_they ain't bring us down_

_I know you, and you know me_

_and that's all that counts_

_So don't cha worry about_

_people hanging around_

_they ain't bring us down_

_I know you, and you know me_

_and that's, that's why I say_

E de novo as quatro soltam a voz dançando um pouco e cantando com a voz mais solta...

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you_

_forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you_

_my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with_

_you_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you_

_forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you_

_my baby_

_E deixando apenas Kagome cantando a jovem termina a música_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with_

_you_

Seguida de uma sessão de aplausos vindos da porta as meninas terminam de cantar, e olharam curiosas para a porta, onde encontraram nada menos que os meninos...

-Não é que as meninas sabem cantar...-comenta Inuyasha –Se não tomarmos cuidado daqui a pouco vamos ter uma banda rival...

-Não exagera...Agente não canta tão bem...-diz Sango.

-Pelo contrario, a voz das quatros juntas fica de mais!!!-diz Miroku se aproximando da jovem.

-É mesmo...Perfeito...-dessa vez é Kouga que fala indo em direção da namorada.

-Ah...Brigadinha...-diz indo ao encontro do namorado.

-Mas, agora, vocês teram que nos dar licensa por que temos que terminar o ensaio!-fala Sesshomaru

-Ah...Agente não pode cantar nem mais um pouquinhu?-pergunta Rin fazendo bico

-Depois minha pequena, agora temos que trabalhar, quanto antes isso terminar mais cedo nós iremos ficar a sós...

-Ta bom...mas só por isso...-diz antes de se beijarem,

Kagome e Sango estavam entretidas com Inuyasha e Miroku, conversando, enquanto Ayame falava com Kouga...

-Então depois agente vai sair?-pergunta a jovem

-Pra onde você quiser...

-Sabia que eu te adoro?-perguta sorrindo

-Sabia...Já disse pra você o quanto você fica linda sorrido?

-Já...Sabia que isso ta ficando meloso?

-Parece até o Sesshomaru e a Rin...

-Não...prefiro o estilo, Kouga e Ayame...

-E como seria?-pergunta o garoto.

-Que tal..assim...-e após isso o beijou

-Ah...Naum quero mais ficar de vela...-reclama Sango olhando pro casal que se beijava

-Isso é fácil de resolver..-fala miroku se aproximando.

-Aqui não Miroku!-diz se afastando

-Você que disse que não queria ficar de vela...-retruca Miroku emburrado fazendo bico

Um pouco mais afastado...

-Mais Inu...Aqui você podia mudar...-diz Kagome com o caderno em mãos, mudando alguns rabiscos

-Como assim?

-Tipo, você pode usar a palavra espacionave, já que falamos de uma alienígena..-sugerio

-É fica melhor assim...-comenta Inuyasha

Os dois encaram o papel, e logo vão pegar o lápis.Enquanto KAgome escrevia Inuyasha observava, e virse versa também. Sem perceber um ta perto demais do outro, por questão do caderno ser único. Mas isso é um fato que eles ignoraram, mais os outros não...

-Mais ai não rima em inglês...-explica Inuyasha.

-Então põem o que?-pergunta passando o lápiz pra ele.

-Isso!-depois de um tempo pega o lapiz e começa escrever.

Ficaram assim um tempo, olhando a músca, corrigindo possíveis erros aé que se tocaram do resto do mundo, que estava encarando-os, provavelmente a um bom tempo...

-Então...-diz Sesshomaru.-Já deu?

-eh...Acho que sim...-diz Kagome sem jeito, percebendo a proximidade com o cantor.

-Depois agene termina isso Kagome...-fala saindo do transe tabém

-Tá certo...Bom ensaio!-diz se afastando dele e indo prara perto das meninas que já estavam na escada

As meninas foram para o andar de cima, enquantos os meninos voltavam para as posições anteriores. Ao chegar no andar de cima sentaram em suas poltronas a tempo de pegar o início da música:

-Um, dois, três-conta Miroku...

There's a place of Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with you

We were both 16 and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

We were both 18 and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me

It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see

When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by

I can make believe that you're here tonight

That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes

When I told you that this was goodbye

You were begging me not tonight

Not here, not now

We're looking up at the same night sky

And keep pretending the sun will not rise

Be together for one more night

Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

Na sala, as meninas cantavam acompanhando os meninos, e algumas vezes paravam para comentar. Quando a música acabou os meninos dicutiram algumas coisas, e as meninas foram para o centro da sala, sentaram em circulo no chão, com um monte de porcaria na frente e estavam conversando...

-Tá...E você Rin, desde quando canta??-pergunta kagome.

-Ah...Acho que comecei na facudade... Eu fazia adimistração de manhã, e um curso de música a noite, por que adoro música, ai depois o pessoal do curso ia em karaokê lá perto e eu acompanhava...Ai comecei a cantar...E vocês duas??

-A Kagome canta desde que eu a conheço, mas eu nunca pensei em cantar...-responde Sango

-Tá de zuera...Você canta muito bem...A Kagome também é claro...-comenta Ayame.

-Eu só canto no chuvero...E olhe lá...A Gome que é a profissional...

-Não é verdade...Eu só adoro cantar...Sabe quando a música tem sentimento, que pra você faz sentido, é a melhor coisa do mundo, cantar para se expressar...-fala KAgome e no mesmo segundo Ayame e Rin olham uma para a outra, e começão a rir...

-Haiahuahauahuah

-O que foi??-pergunta Kagome sem entender

-Você pareceu o Inuyasha falando agora Kagome...-responde Rin, deixando a menina corada.

Depois de recuperadas as meninas voltam a conversar normalmente...

-Tá, então canta uma música Kagome...-pede Ayame.

-Tá, mas qual??

-Ah...escolhe...-responde Rin

-Tá...-diz pensando.-Já sei!

When it's not alright

Começa a cantar mas é interrompida pela amiga.

-Perá ai Gome, canta de pé né!!

-Tá, ta...-se levanta

When it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright?

Will you say ok?

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

-AÊ!!!!!-grita a platéia improvisada.

-Que é isso gente...não foi nada...Mas é injusto que só eu cante...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem...-diz Rin.-A Sango canta...

-Quê????-diz se engasgando.

-Isso ai...pode ir lá...

-Tá...Tá...-diz se levantando.-Mas o que eu canto??

-Aquela que você gosta!!-diz Kagome.

-Ok...Lá vai...

Why don't you break my heart?

Watch me fall apart

You see, I'm falling apart

Look what you're doing to me

-AÊ!!!!-mais uma vez a platéia grita

-Brigada, brigada...-agradec.-Agora sua vez Ayame...

-Por que eu??

-Por que sim...depois a Rin vai...

-Ok, ok...Já sei o que vou cantar...

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

Mais uma vez palmas…

-Falta só você Rin…-Diz Ayame, voltando a sentar…

-Ok...Não adianta nem implicar...-fala já se leventando...Lá vai...

I wanna be with you

If only for a night

To be the one whose in your arms

Who holds you tight

I wanna be with you

There's nothing more to say

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this

way

E mais palmas…

-Ok…Todas Cantamos…-comenta Kagome.

-Pois é...-diz Sango.

-Nossa esse foi o melhor ensaio deles...-comenta Rin deitando no chão.

-É mesmo...Sem trabalho, e sem brigas...-comenta Ayame copiando a amiga e deitando

-Jura que eles sempre brigão??-pergunta Sango

-Aham...Principalmente o Sesshy com o Inu...

-Tem vezes que parece que o Sesshomaru não queria estar na banda...-comenta Ayame.

Nesse momento Kagome lembra da conversa com Inuyasha, e fica refletindo nisso.

-Kagome...Kagome...-chama Rin

-hã...O que??-fala despertando

-Eu posso falar com você?- pergunta.

-Claro..-diz se levantando e seguindo a amiga.

Saíram da sala e foram para parte de comandos do estúdios, podiam ver os meninos, conversando, enquanto Sesshomaru tocava algo, na guitarra, então Rin começou a falar.

-Olha...O Inu falou para mim, que te contou sobre o Sesshy...

Flash Back:

Inuyasha, estava em casa assistindo Tv antes de ir para escola, quando o telefone toca.

-Alô?

-Oi, Inu, Seu irmão ta ai??-pergunta Rin

-Não ta não...Por que estaria??

-É que ele não atende o celular, e não está em lugar nenhum...-responde meio preocupada.

-Relaxa, Rin, a bateria deve ter acabado, ou ele está em alguma reunião chata que só ele atura...Mais tarde ele te liga...

-É verdade...Não preciso me preocupar...-diz mais aliviada.-Ah! Ele me contou, que você vai levar alguém pro estúdio hoje!

-Pois é...É uma amiga minha...

-Amiga??

-É...Apenas amiga!

-Está certo...

-E...Eu contei pra ela...-fala em tom mais baixo.

-Contou o que?

-Do Sesshomaru...

-Inuyasha...

-Eu confio nela Rin...Você vai conhece-la hoje...

-Está certo...Agente se fala Inu...

-Ok...

-Se seu irmão der notícias pede pra ele me ligar?

-Está bem...

-Beijos

-Beijos...

Fim do Flash Back.

-E...O que você acha??- pergunta Kagome

-Agora que eu te conheci eu sei que não tem problema...Só pesso uma coisa...

-O que?

-Por favor não magoe o Inuyasha.

-Eu nunca faria isso...Não por querer...

-Eu sei que não...-disse sorrindo.

A conversa das duas é interrompida pela porta que abre, deixando Sesshomaru entrar.

-Eu ia lá te buscar...-diz o rapaz.

-Já acabou?-pergunta olhando as horas.

-Vamos encerrar mais cedo, o Miroku reclama que quer ficar com a Sango, e o Inuyasha ta avoado de mais...-comenta.

-Está bem, eu vou chamar as outras meninas.-diz Rin, já sendo seguida por Kagome, mas esta não chega a acompanha-la pois Sesshomaru a chama.

-Sim?-pergunta após ouvir seu nome.

-A música que você e o meu irmão estão escrevendo...

-Ah!! O que tem ela??-pergunta

-Teria algum problema agente usar no próximo cd?

-Claro que não, eu e o Inu só temos que terminar...

-Certo...

Kagome sorri, e vê que não adianta mais subir pois as amigas estão descendo. Os cinco então vão para junto dos outros.

-Então vamos Kouga??-pergunta Ayame ao namorado

-Vamos sim...-responde o menino

-Tchal gente...Até mais...- se despedem e vão embora.

-Nós também estamos indo...-diz Rin-Tchal gente...

-Tchal...-diz Sesshomaru

-Ah! Kagome...Lembra do que eu pedi certo?-diz Rin antes de sair, a outra apenas confirma com a cabeça.

-E agente?-diz Kagome sentada em uma caixa de som

-Eu to com fome...-diz Sango

-Eu também...-comenta Miroku.

-Eu não...-diz Kagome

-Também não...-concorda Inuyasha.

-Então faz assim, eu e o Miroku vamos comer algo, e depois agente volta pra buscar vocês pra ir pra casa estudar ok?

-Tudo bem...Ai, agente vai escrevendo né Inu?

-Aham...

-Ok...Então até mais...

Assim, o casal sai da sala, enquanto o outro pega o caderno preto, e começa a discutir...

-Tá...Mais se você acrecentar isso...-corrige Kagome

-Perfeito...-concorda encarando o papel totalmente rabiscado

Os dois estavam sentado no canto do estúdio com apenas o caderno separando-os, os dois estavam inclinados pra frente ficando ainda mais próximos...

-Mais como fica com a música?-pergunta a menina se afastando o suficiente.

-Vamos ver...-diz levantado e pegando o violão.

O violão estava do outro lado, então ele teve que atravessar o estúdio inteiro, a menina então o acompanhou, sentando em uma das caixas de sons que era mais alta, o rapaz apoiou o pé em outra mais baixa, e começou a tocar...

She knows when something is wrong

When something doesn't belong

She can read in my mind

Terminou o verso e fitou a menina sorrindo, e esta correspondeu

And she can be assured that with me

There is no conspiracy

She's not wasting her time

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um pouco mais distante dali….

-Eu vou querer um cheese burguer-pede a menina fechando o menu.

-Eu também, e traga uma porção de batatas média e um milkshake de ovomaltinecom dois canudos por favor...

-Sim...Com licensa...-pede antes de se retirar

Os dois estavam na lanchonete do estúdio fizeram seus pedidos, e estavam conversando a algum tempo. Os lanches eram feitos na hora, por isso demoravam um bom tempo.

-Então...-diz o garoto pondo a mão em cima da dela, e se aproximando

-Então...-diz entrelaçando seus dedos e também se proximando

Ambos sorrindo, foram se aproximando, e cada vez mais, até as suas respirações se misturarem, e finalmente se beijaram.

E se beijaram...

E se beijaram...

E se separaram...

E voltaram a se beijar

E se beijar

E se beijar

E...

-É...licença, seus lanches-a garçonete sem graça interrompe.

-Ah...perdão...-desculpa-se Sango sem graça se distanciando do menino.

A moça põem os lanches na mesa e se afasta ainda sem graça.O casal começa a rir da situação.

-Acho melhor agente comer não é?-pergunta Sango parando de rir

-Acho que sim...Mas o que estávamos fazendo antes era bem mais interessante...-responde chatiado.

-Não fala assim...Depois agente continua...Mas agora eu estou com fome...-diz tomando um gole do milkshake

-Tudo bem...Bom apetite então!!-diz voltando a sorrir.

No estúdio...

-Ficou perfeito Inu!!-exclama a garota pulando pra cima do garoto.

-Ei!!-fala apoiando o violão a tempo de pega-la

-Adorei!!-diz olhando pra ele ainda o abraçando

-Então vai cantar para mim??-pergunta a pondo no chão

-Não!!-responde dando as costas pra ele.

-Canta sim!!!Eu cantei!!-retruca

-Mas essa é sua profissão...-responde

-Mas eu cantei apenas para você...Você deve cantar pra mim em troca.

-Você é muito exigente!-reclama

-E você muito teimosa...O que custa cantar??-pergunta

-Ah...Eu já cantei uma vez para você...

-Mas você foi obrigada...

-E se eu cantasse agora não estaria sendo obrigada?

-Sabia que você é muito chata?

-Sabia!

Ele desiste por um instante e vira de costas para ela para pegar o violão.

_Avião sem asa,_

_fogueira sem brasa,_

_sou eu assim sem você._

_Futebol sem bola,_

_Piu-piu sem Frajola,_

_sou eu assim sem você._

Escuta a doce melodia lhe tomar os ouvidos e vira para menina, que havia voltada a sentar na caixa de som e estava de costas para ele...

Por que é que tem que ser assim

se o meu desejo não tem fim.

Eu te quero a todo instante nem mil auto falantes

vão poder falar por mim.

Ele ainda surpreso com a música sendo cantada exclusivamente para ele, continuava a escutar a música encarando as costas dela.

Amor sem beijinho,

Bochecha sem claudinho,

sou eu assim sem você.

Circo sem palhaço,

namoro sem amasso,

sou eu assim sem você

Podia ver ela balançar as pernas feito criança, andou mais um pouco fitando o rosto da jovem

Tô louca pra te ver chegar,

tô louca pra te ter nas mãos.

Deitar no teu abraço,

retomar o pedaço que falta no meu coração.

Eu não existo longe de você

e a solidão é o meu pior castigo.

Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver

mas o relógio tá de mal comigo

Por quê?

Por quê?

Mesmo sem a música de fundo ela acompanhava o ritmo cantarolando-o baixinho, e seguia-o de forma correta.

Neném sem chupeta,

Romeu sem Julieta,

sou eu assim sem você.

Carro sem estrada,

queijo sem goiabada,

sou eu assim sem você

Ele se aproximou segurando as mãos dela, e por um instante encarando os olhos dela, antes da mesma desviar o olhar...

Por que é que tem que ser assim

se o meu desejo não tem fim.

Eu te quero a todo instante nem mil auto falantes vão

poder

falar por mim

Eu não existo longe de você

e a solidão é o meu pior castigo.

Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver

mas o relógio tá de mal comigo

Ele se aproximava perigosamente dos lábios da jovem...

Eu não existo longe de você

e a solidão é o meu pior castigo.

Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver

mas o relógio tá de mal comigo...

Cantou o último verso leventando o rosto dando de cara com o cantor, a aproximidade era tanta que a menina já se podia ver dentro daqueles olhos que a observava com tanto carinho, e pode notar algo mais quente sobre os lábios, foi quando percebeu que com tamanha proximidade os lábios já se tocavam de leve, surpreza encarou aind amais confusa o jovem, que continuava a encarando com carinho...

-Inuyasha...-sussurra a garota.

Mas em vez de se afastar o jovem aproveitou o movimento dos lábios da jovem para toma-los apenas para si, dando início a um beijo calmo, sem pressa de acabar, instantaniamente os olhos foram se fechando e finalmente o mundo parecia ter desaparecido em volta deles, ele a pegou no ar e a deixou de pé em sua frente, massageando-lhes o cabelo, e ela apoiava uma das mãos no rosto do cantor, e a outra estava amparada no peito do mesmo.

Lentamente foram se distanciando, apesar de que era isso que eles menos queriam...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Acho melhor voltarmos...-sugere a menina.

-Tudo bem...Se é o que você quer...-comenta o garoto um pouco chatiado.

-Não é isso, adoraria ficar com vocÊ a tarde inteira, mas a Gome ta esperando agente e ainda temos que estudar...-explica.

Os dois estavam de pé na frente da porta do estúdio. Deram um último beijo e entraram.

-Acho...que agente deveria ter esperado um pouco mais...-diz Miroku ao ver a cena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pois bem...Voltaram a se aproximar, e a cada centímetro que se aproximavam as respirações misturavem-se ainda mais...Ainda mais...Ainda mais...Ainda mais...

-Acho que deveríamos ter esperado um pouco mais...-uma voz diz(ohhh, sério?)

No susto o casal se separa sem jeito vendo os amigos entrarem.

-È...-KAgome diz sem jeito

-Descullpa...Mais é que agente pensou que...-comenta Sango.

-Então...Vamos?-pergunta Inuyasha fingindo que nada havia acontecido

-Vamos...-diz miroku ainda meio sem jeito

Os casais ainda meio envergonhados, uns por terem flagrado e outros por terem sido flagrados...

Miroku e Sango saíram do estudio e KAgome iria fazer o mesmo, mas antes disso, Inuyasha a puxa pelo braço, e mesmo com a surpresa ela corresponde o beijo que ele lhe propos.

-Depois agente continua...-comenta o garoto entre sussurros para a garota ela concorda corada, e os dois se põem a seguir os amigos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Então ai, Atenas ficou no poder...-Sango lia em voz alta.

Estavam estudando a uma hora, Sango estava sentada na escrivaninha apoiando os pés na cadeira, miroku estava sentado no puff, e Kagome e Inuyasha dividiam a cama, pois Inuyasha estava sem livro.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-grita Kagome.

-AI!!!-reclama Inuyasha tanpando as orelhas.

-O que foi KAgome??-pergunta Sango preocupada.

-Eu não agüento!!!É só guerra, esse povo não aprende nunca???

-Ah...Isso...-comenta Sango

Kagome reclama mais baixo e continuam a estudar...Passou mais uma hora até que Sango pergunta para Kagome:

-Ei, Gome, você fez os exercício da página 134?-pergunta à amiga sem receber resposta.-Kagome?-repete, sem nenhuma reação de novo.

Olha para Miroku que também já estranhava a atitude da amiga. Se aproximou da amiga e retirou o livro que estava sobre seu rosto. Notou que a menina dormia, e Inuyasha também, seus rostos estavam virados de forma em que se abrissem os olhos viriam os olhos um do outro, estavam tão perto que as pontas do nariz se tocavam, por Sango ter tirado a mão de KAgome de cima do livro ela acabou encontrando a mão do rapaz.

-que fofo...-comenta a menina sorrindo.

-Que tal uma pausa por agora?-pergunta Miroku pondo a mão sobre o ombro da menina.

-Acho que já estudamos o bastante...-concorda Sango, e os dois saem do quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estavam ambos na cozinha, estavam esperando a pipoca ficar pronta, estavam sentados nos bancos do balcão um a frente do outro, brincando com os dedos do outro. O microondas apita, e Sango levanta para pegar o pacote de pipoca.

-Ai!-exclama, ao tocar o pacote quente.

-O que foi?-pergunta preocupado

-Nada, só me queimei com a pipoca- diz pondo o pacote em cima do balcão

-Deixe eu ver..-pede pegando a mão dela.-Aonde foi?-ela sem graça aponta para um parte mais avermelhada da mão.

-Aqui...

-Hum...-fez cara pensativa, e emseguida deu um beijo na palma da mão dela.-prontinho

-O que você fez?-pergunta

-Um beijinho sempre sara!-comenta todo feliz.

A menina ri com o comentário, e logo o abraça.

-brigada!-agradece.

-Não...por...isso...-responde sem graça.

-Agora vamos comer pipoca?

Os dois vão para a sala e sentam no sofá e começam a comer assistindo t.v.Aos poucos Sango apóia a cabeça no obro dele, que passa o braço por ela.Ficaram assim por um tempo.

-Ei Sango!

-Oi?-pergunta

-Me dá pipoca na boca?-pede com uma cara de inocente.

-Sério??-pergunta

-Aham!!

-Se você quer...-diz pegando uma pipoca.

-Agente pode fazer o seguinte...-começa Miroku.-Você fica do outro lado do sofá(o sofá era meio grande ta?) e eu aqui...Ai você tenta acertar na minha boca!

-Tudo bem!-diz se empolgando com a brincadeira

-Mas tem um porém!-exclama

-O que?-pergunta desconfiada.

-Se você errar vai ter que me dar um beijo...-diz

-Tá certo!-concorda convencida de que iria acertar.

Demoraram um tempo para arrumarem as posições, até que Sango joga a primeira pipoca e acerta.

-Yes!!!-exclama feliz.

Depois joga outra, estava no ângulo certo, ia entrar, mas Miroku move a cabeça para o lado.

-Ei!!!-reclama

-O que foi?-pergunta inocente

-Você trapaciou!!

-Não tinha nenhuma regra que me proibisse de mover a cabeça...

-Pois devia ter!!!

-Ah é?-pergunta se paroximando.

-Aham!-diz pondo a pipoca do lado.

-Pois eu acho que não precisa...

-E por que você acharia isso?-pergunta

-Por que ai fica mais fácil de você errar...

-E ai, você fica sem pipoca

-Mas ganho seus beijos-diz já bem próximo.

-Ah...então seu objetivo era me beijar??-pergunta se fazendo de desitendida

-Pensei que fosse óbivio!- diz praticamente grudado nela.

Já não tinham como se aproximarem mais, se falassem seus lábios já iriam se tocar, porém não consegueriam se separar também, estavam perto de mais para evitar a atração entre eles, um encarava os olhos do outro, Miroku pois uma de suas mãos nos cabelos soltos da menina brincando e interalançando seus dedos nos fios e a outra pois nas costas da garota, passando os dedos levemente nas costas dela, enquanto uma das mãos dela, brincava com os traços do rosto dele, enquanto a outra se apoiava na nuca dela. Sem resistir a mais tentação, Miroku fecha os olhos a tempo de ver ela fazer o mesmo, e com a mão que estava nas costas dela, a aproxima ainda mais, tendo para si por completo os lábios da moça.

O beijo não escondia nada, porém não era apenas mais um beijo. Era o beijo deles, onde só existia os dois. As mãos dele continuaram no mesmo lugar, apenas fazendo uma pressão a mais para te-la mais perto de si.Agora a mão que antes se encontrava no rosto dele desceu para o peito, onde ela levemente apertava a blusa dele. Se beijaram cada vez com mais intencidade, o ar quase não era preciso, esqueciam dessa função que agora não parecia tão importante. Se separaram lentamente, ela soltou a blusa dele, e ele afrochou o abraço.

Os dois estavam ofegantes. Mas sorriam, adoravam se sentir assim. Os olhares novamente se encontraram, tímidos, nunca havia se beijado com tanta intensidade.

-Sabe Sango...-diz Miroku após um tempo.

-O que?

-Eu...queria...saber...se toda vez que eu...que eu, for te beijar...Eu vou precisar de uma desculpa?-pergunta corado muito sem jeito.

A menina pareceu surpreza com a pergunta, nunca havia pensado nisso. Mais deu um sorriso e corada responde.

-Claro que não...Você pode me beijar, quando quiser, onde quiser...Não precisa de desculpas...-responde sorrindo vermelha.

O sorriso dele cresceu, ela deu uma risadinha e logo voltaram a se aproximar, e se beijaram mais uma vez sem descaso, com todo amor, sem tímides. Se separando de vez enquando para pegar ar, mais apenas por alguns segundos, antes que o outro voltasse a lhe cobrir a boca.Aos poucos foram descendo até a menina estar deitada no sofá, apenas se beijavam, não tinham mais nada na cabeça, ele queria apenas provar daqueles lábios, e ela queria apenas aproveitar de uma forma mais confortavel, não tinham nem notado que ele estava por cima dela, que a saia dela estava deixando as coxas de menina a mostra. Os dois permaneciam de olhos fechado, curtindo o momento, e pretendiam ficar assim por um bom tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha abre os olhos e encontra a imagem mais bela que já havia visto. Podia ter viajado o mundo inteiro mais nunca havia visto uma imagem que lhe trousse tanta paz quanto aquela. O rosto da menina não demonstrava nada, ela apenas dormia, sua franja caia nos olhos, sua respiração regular a deixava ainda mais bela.Notou a mão dela sobre a sua, sorrio com o fato, e entrelaçou os dedos.

Ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer, eles haviam se beijado, ele tinha gostado, e viu-se que ela também, mas quando esse sentimento surgio? Quando ele começou a ver de outra forma? Talvez desde que a conheceu, quando a ouviu cantar sua música com tanto amor...Sempre gostara da garota, agora sabia.

Apertou um pouco a mão fazendo ela sentir a mudança e acordar. Demorou um tempo para ela se acostumar com a luz e reconhecer quem estava a sua frente.

-Olá estranho-comprimenta sorrindo, se encolhendo um pouco

-Olá estranha...-diz vendo aqueles olhos o observar

-Sabia que você fica linda dormindo??-ele diz

-Ah...brigada...-diz corando.-A quanto tempo está acordado??

-A alguns minutos...

-Podia ter me acordado antes..

-É que eu não queria ouvir sua voz...-diz brincando

-Ah!!Só por isso...-fala antes de virar para o outro lado ficando de costas para ele.

-Ei..Você não me deixou terminar!-ele fala a abraçando por traz em seguida- Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar em o que te falar...-diz sussurrando.-Por que quando vocÊ acordasse eu não conseguiria pensar em mais nada- diz ainda mais perto a fazendo sentir arrepios

-Se isso foi um 'desculpa' eu aceito...-diz virando ficando muito próximo dele.

-Que bom...

-E o que fazemos agora??-pergunda sorrindo

-Eu tenho uma idéia!-ele diz sorrindo maliciosamente acabando com a aproximidade que existia.

O beijo foi lento, e calmo, Ficaram apenas um segundos assim, até o celular do jovem começar a tocar.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, e atendeu.

-Alô?

-O que você quer?

-Como???

-Mas o...

-Eu não...

-Vocês o que??

-Tá...tá..

-Quando?

-Agora??

-Você me paga!

-Tá bom...

Desligou ainda desanimado, voltou a olhar para cama mais não encontrou a jovem ali, percorreu o olhar no quarto e a viu perto da janela.

-Eu tenho que ir...-ele diz

-É eu também, ta começando a escurecer

-Vamos procurar os outros dois?-pergunta Kagome, juntado suas coisas.

-Vamos...-o garoto responde pegando na mão dela abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Ei!-ele sentiu ela parar

-O que foi?-pergunta confuso

-Eu tava pensando...eu acho que depois que descermos essa escada, vai demorar um pouco para...você sabe...

-Voltarmos a ficar assim...Juntinhos?-pergunta passando a mão no cabelo dela

-Pois é...

-Então quer aproveitar agora?

Não precisou dizer nada, o rosto da menina corado já dizia tudo.Não demorou muito mais, logo já estavam se beijando...Afinal, tinham que aproveitar o tempo que restava...E estavam certos de que aproveitariam...Ficaram nessa de se beijar por uns quinze minutos, se separando para pegar ar mais logo retomando. Até que voltaram a realidade.

-Acho que agora temos que realmente ir...

-É...-concordou desanimado

Desceram as escadas conversando, até que param surpresos com a cena, Miroku por cima de Sango, ambos estavam com os cabelos bagunçados, com as roupas amaçadas, se beijando sem parar.

-Caham...-tosse Inuyasha para chamar atenção. O que não adianta.

-Deixa eu tentar...-sussurra Kagome para o garoto.-SANGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-grita a menina, fazendo Inuyasha tampar os ouvidos e Miroku e Sango se separarem tão rápido que quase não se pode ver.

-É...Oi Gome...-diz Sango vermelha

-Bonito não dona Sango?

-Mas Kagome...É que...-diz tentando se explicar, sem sucesso.

-Não foi culpa dela, eu que comecei e ai...-Miroku tentar concertar.

-Gente...Eu não sou a mãe de vocês...Podem se beijar a vontade...-comenta KAgome rindo.

-Miroku...Nós temos que ir...-diz Inuyasha

-Mas já??-resmunga triste.

- O Sesshomaru ligou, temos que selecionar a banda vencedora do concurso...

-Mas como?

-O concurso está no ar a mais de uma semana...-explica

-Sério??

-Aham...Vamos logo para casa pra terminar com isso.

-Mais eu queria ficar com a Sango!!-reclama.

-Amanhã vocês se vem de novo...É melhor vocês irem antes que um de vocês acabem sem lábios...-diz KAgome...

-Não fala nada KAgome...Por que agente sabe que vocÊ gostaria, e muito de ficar assim com o Inuyasha!-comenta Sango para revidar

-Sango!!-exclama a menina.

Depois de mais uma confusão finalmente eles descidem ir embora.Kagome convence Inuyasha que ela tinha que ir sozinha afinal, como iria explicar a carona com os dois astros??, Sendo assim cada um segue para um lado. Ainda não estava tão escuro...No céu ainda tinha alguns fios de luz, o tempo suficiente para Kagome chegar em casa em segurança...Mas ao chegar em casa, chegou a conclusão de que era melhor ter ficado na casa da amiga, ou talvez até ter se perdido no caminho para casa...Esse seria um bom momento para ser abduzida por E.T.s"Droga..." pensou ao abrir a porta.

-Papai...-sussurra entrando em casa.

-Feche essa porta Kagome!-ordena

-"Era bom de mais para ser verdade..."pensa fechando a porta-O que faz a essa hora em casa papai?

-Sua mãe me ligou...Que você pensa que é para ter falado com ela daquele jeito??

-De que jeito?-pergunta

-Você sabe como ágio mocinha!Não preciso ficar repetindo...

-Mas eu não fiz nada!-protesta

-Agora vá para o seu quarto e só saia quando aprender a respeitar sua famíli-ordena sem dar atenção para o último comentário.

-Só se você me mostrar alguma família!!

-O que você disse?!?-ameaça

-Isso mesmo-procura alguma coragem.-Quando você me mostrar alguma família eu lhe darei o devido respeito.

-Como ousa!

-Cansei pai! Será que o senhor é tão cego?Não vê como as coisas estão indo?Sua mulher usa o dinheiro que teoricamente seria da empregada, para comprar roupa, e me usa como faxineira e cozinheira, sua outra filha é uma mimada que só pensa no próximo nariz, e o senhor, se enterra no trabalho e só olha para mim quando é para dar bronca ou então pedir algo...Olha para os meus olhos pai...Ou ainda não tem coragem?

O home permaneceu de costas para filha.

-Não é isso que eu chamo de família...-ela se vira e sobe para o quarto batendo a porta com força.

Sozinha, sem mais ninguém para enganar, a jovem deixa uma lágrima cair, mais decidida vai até a janela pensando sozinha..."Hoje não...Hoje eles não vão me deixar para baixo...Hoje o meu dia é apenas do Inu..."pensa sorrido sozinha.

Fim do capítulo.

Oi gente!!

Bem...Achu que devo me deculpar pela demora né??? Mais gente...Eu tenho um motivo...Eu queria esse capítulo muito bom...Tanto que eu reescrevi uma certa parte três vezes, e o final nem era pra ter sido esse, eu ia por a briga só no começo do próximo...

bem...Sobre o capítulo não tenho muito o que falar...Mais ele ficou bem grandinhu neh??Gostei dele...Todos felizes...Vai ser assim por mais um tempo...Até tudo começar ficar bom de mais...Mas o tempo exclarece...Vamos aproveitar certo???

Agora vamos para as reviews!!

Karolz: Oi!! Tudo bom???Que bom que você está gostando...Também achu que elas são muito sortudas!! Mew...o Miroku é muito comico...Nem sei daonde eu tirei essa...huahauahuahauahua!!beijus

K-dani: Achu que você já deve estar careca de esperar né???Me desculpa mesmo...Eu sei como é essa coisa de ficar esperando...Mas eu tentei deixar esse capitulo o melhor possível...Espero que esteja aprovado!

Fico muito feliz pelos elogios!!! Brigada mesmo!! E olha...Eu quero ver uma fic sua logo heim?? Ai eu juro comentar!!Ok???

Brigadinha viu?

Beijoks

gabi-chan: Oi!! Que bom que vocÊ está gostando..Tava inspirada para escrever a história desses dois...Espero que você continue acompanhando viu??? Bjus

Carol Freitas: Oi!!Desculpa a demora viu!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! Teve bastante Inu e KAg né??Vamos ver os próximos...Beijus

Nelly: Oiê!!Eu adoro escrever o Inu assim sabia??Ele é tão fofo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!Desculpe a demora viu??Bjs

Kik-cha: pra vocÊ nem preciso responder neh???Adoro ver suas reviews por aqui!!!Brigadinha mesmo viu??É muito bom saber que posso contar c o seu apoio!!!bejikinhas

Sra. Taisho: Me desculpe por não ter posto a tradução ainda...É que eu queria postar antes que demorasse mais ainda...Juro que logo ponho viu?? que bom que está gosrtando!! Beijinhus

Aline Higurashi: Oi menina!! Desculpa a demora viu!! Matei a curiosidade??? hauyahauahauahua...beijus

s2 R-chan s2: Oi!! Espero que tenha gostado das meninas cantando...Acho que elas não vão chegar a abrir o show deles, mas pode apostar que a Kiky vai morrer de inveja!! Espero que este c´pitulo esteja a sua altura!!! Brigadinha por comentar viu??BEijoks

Naná: Oi!! Que bom que vocÊ tá gostando!!! Espero que curti esse capitulo também!!Bjs

naninhachan: Desculpa a demora viu?? MAis achu que valeu a pena neh???Escrevi com muito carinho viu???Beijos!!!

É isso ai gente... Mais uma vez desculpa a demora!!! E brigadinha a todoa aqueles que comentaram!!!

Até a próxima!!!!

Beijinhos

Sangozinha


	9. Chapter 9xincertezasx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Incertezas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tá...E agora?-pergunta Sango para a amiga.

-Acho que agente vai ter que esperar o portão abrir...-explica Kagome

-isso quer dizer que você me acordou uma hora mais cedo para ficar plantada na frente do portão?-pergunta com um olhar incrivelmente maligno.

-Eu não sabia que o portão estaria fechado!-responde tentando achar uma resposta convincente

-Mas eu sabia, se você me escutasse!-reclama ainda mais...

-Calma, Sango...-diz tentando pensar em algo.-Já sei!!

-O que? Vamos voltar para casa e dormir??-pede esperançosa.

-Não...Vamos chamar o tio!!

-Tio Kagome??Que tio???

-o tio!!!-responde- TTTTTIIIIOOOOO!!!!!!!

-Kagome!!-diz a amiga tampando o ouvido.-O que vocÊ acha que...-é interrompida por um senhor

-Kagome...Você não chegava atrasada???-pergunta o senhor

-Oi tio!! Acontece que hoje eu acho que vim cedo de mais!! Tem como você abrir o portão para gente??

-Claro...Só um minutinho...-o senhor se afasta e some de novo

-Kagome...da onde esse velho surgio??

-Então...é ele que fecha o portão e abre todo o dia...Ai quando eu chego atrasada ele abri

portão para mim!!

-Entendi-diz vendo o senhor voltar e abrir o portão

-Não faça muita bagunça está bem??-pede gentilmente

-Pode deixar...Estaremos lá no fundo!-responde sorrindo simpaticamente.

As duas entraram e seguiram direto para o pátio aberto onde tinha um grande gramado, com algumas árvores.Sentaram debaixo de uma delas.Sango pois a mochila como apoio para cabeça e deitou para dormir enquanto KAgome pegou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever

-Ei Sango! –chama Kagome

-hum...-resmunga

-você ta dormindo??

-To sim...

-Então como está falando?

-Eu falo enquanto durmo...

-Sei...

-Pois é...

-Sango...

-Hum?

-Você escuta o que eu escrevi?

-Humhum

-Ok... Asleep or awake no there´s never a day that goes by when I don´t think about you only you touched my life for the very first time I´ll be lost surely without you, o que você acha??-pergunta

-Que é muito cedo para eu tentar traduzir…

-Ah!!!!-reclama virando para a amiga.-Que injustiça!!!Quer saber o que eu vou fazer?

-O que?-ainda dormindo.

-Eu vou te pegar!!-disse avançando sobre a amiga

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-a outra desperta e levanta correndo.

-Vem aqui!!!!-chama começando a correr atras da menina

-Nem morta!!!-a amiga grita, e começam a brincar de pega-pega

Passaram dez minutos correndo e fugindo, até que Sango, consegue desviar mais uma vez e vai para perto dos materiais pegando o fichário de KAgome e jogando nos pés dela, a menina desequilibra e cai, porém como era meio decida ela sai rolando grama a abaixo, indo parar depois de rolar por uns dois minutos.

-hauahuahauahauhauahau-ria sem parar de sua própria desgraça.

-Tá...Você realmente é muito maluca...-uma voz vem de cima

-Hã??-pergunta se levantando e vendo o cantor a sua frente, corando imediatamente

-Bonito não??-ele diz com cara de deboche

-É que eu e a Sango estávamos...-ela tenta se explicar.

Ele se aproxima e põem o braço por trás dela que esquece do calor que estava sentindo se arrepiando com o gesto.

-Tem uma folha no seu cabelo...-ele diz tirando o pedaço verde de seus cabelos.

-Ah brigada!

Os dois sorriram sem jeito e se juntaram ao outro casal.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sango ria da cena onde a amiga saia rolando na grama, mas parou por falta de ar.

-Eu pensei que você ficasse assim só depois dos meus beijos...-a voz do baterista se faz presente

-Miroku!- ela grita meio baixo pela surpresa.

-Oi!-cumprimenta sorrindo

-Oi!-diz meio boba pelo sorriso

-Já se recompôs??-pergunta

-Quase...-diz antes de inspirar e expirar mais fundo novamente.-Pronto...agora estou melhor

-Ótimo!-ele se aproxima e se beijam

-Você só fez isso para me deixar sem fôlego de novo!-reclama após o beijo

-E você não gostou?-perguntou fazendo bico.

-Não foi isso o que eu disse...-ela fala se aproximando e dando apenas um selinho no rapaz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Então...O que fazemos agora???-pergunta kagome

-Já sei!!!-exclama Sango que havia perdido todo o sono.

-O que???-pergunta KAgome esperançosa

-Eu e o Miroku vamos passear e vocÊs ficam ai!-diz pegando na mão do namorado e o puxando para longe.

Inuyasha estava deitado no chão e Kagome estava de pé, mas ao ver os dois se afastarem suspirou e sentou ao lado do jovem cantor.

-Mas e agente...-resmungou para si mesma.

-Ei!-exclama Inuyasha

-O que?-pergunta KAgome

-Posso deitar no seu colo?-pede ainda deitado mais virado de lado para poder vê-la

-Claro-ela responde sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para o meio yocai deitar no colo da jovem e esse começar a acariciar sua cabeça.

-Inu...

-O que?

-Você gosta de mim?-pergunta olhando para o nada.

-Eu...eu...não sei...-responde surpreso.

-Como assim?-pergunta meia confusa.

-Posso ser sincero com você?-ele pergunta se sentando na frente dela.

-Pode...-concente um pouco receosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ei...Por que agente teve que sair?:-Miroku pergunta depois de já terem andado um bocado.

-Horas, para deixar os dois mais à-vontade...-responde ainda de mãos dadas com o garoto.

-Sei...E não foi pra podermos ficar mais juntinhos...-pergunta dando um sorrisinho maroto.

-Bom...Isso eu acho que é meio obvio...-responde sorrindo.

Estavam de mãos dadas, por isso, Miroku apenas a puxou para mais perto, deixando os dedos entrelaçados, e com a outra mão acariciando o rosto dela, ela por sua vez apoiou a mão vaga no peito do rapaz, com o rosto corado pelo toque suave da mão dele.

-Você é linda sabia?-pergunta

-Você gosta de mim apenas pois sou bonita?

-Não...Eu gosto de você, por que você não me vê como algo especial...Você não me pede nada, não me exige nada...E não se deixa levar por mim...-responda sorrido com a inibição da garota.

-Eu gosto muito de você Miroku...

-Eu sei...E por isso...que eu gosto ainda amais de você!!

Já não agüentavam, estavam muito próximos, as palavras trocadas só serviram para aumentar as saudades dos dois. Estavam tão próximos, que não sentiram muita diferencia quando sentiram os seus lábios se tocarem. Agora já era tortura...Ela brincava de apenas tocarem os lábios e ele estava ficando maluco...Até que segurou a nuca da garota e a beijou finalmente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eu nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar de mim...Nunca quis ninguém próximo...Nunca quis me arriscar...Não queria ser traído, não queria ser usado...Não queria ser apenas mais um...Então decidi nunca gostar mesmo de alguém...Eu não sei bem se estou pronto para realmente me arriscar por alguém...

-Você não quer nada sério comigo não é mesmo?-pergunta com a cabeça baixa.

-Não sei...-ele responde triste.-Me perdoe

Ela se separa e se levanta, pega as coisas e vai um pouco mais adiante.

-Ei!!-ele chama e ela vira.

-Oi?-pergunta

-E você gosta de mim?-pergunta

-Eu...-ela vira de costas.-Eu gosto de você sim...

-E como você sabe disso?

-Eu me sinto bem quando estou com você...Senti meu coração doer quando você disse que não sabia se gostava de mim...-ela pode vê-lo abaixar a cabeça, e se aproximou, ajoelhando na frente dele.-Mas gosto tanto de você, que não vou desistir tão fácil...

Ela levanta o rosto, e como estavam um de frente para o outro ela pode ver os olhos tristes a sua frente muito bem. Esqueceu da vergonha que talvez tivesse, e colou os lábios nos dele.Ele pego de surpresa não soube o que fazer, mas ela continuou insistindo, e ele cedeu aos encantos da jovem.

-Não vou te perdoar...Mas vou mostrar pra você, que vale apenas se arriscar por mim...-ela diz com os lábios colados nos dele.

-Estarei esperando...-ele responde

Ela se levantou de novo e se afastou, enquanto ele continuou ali parado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já haviam parado de se beijar, e brincavam com os dedos, feito dois apaixonados.

-Miroku...-ela chama

-O que foi?-pergunta olhando para as mãos

-Nós não somos aquele tipo de casal que só sabe ficar se beijando né?-pergunta meio sem –graça

-Acho que não...nós conversamos...Apenas gostamos muito de nos beijar...Por que a pergunta?

-É que a Kagome e o Inuysha não se beijam tanto...

-Horas...Aqueles dois são super complicados...precisam usar muitas palavras para se entenderem...Agente não...

-Então com os olhares nós já nos entendemos?-ela pergunta

-Isso ai!-diz pondo as mão na cintura dela

-Então o que eu estou pensando?-ela pergunta segurando o riso

-Que isso parece muito idiota?-élee responde também quase rindo

-Era mais ou menos isso!-responde.

Os dois caem na risada, e se abraçam.

-É bom te abraçar...-ela admite.

-Também gostei...-diz a apertando mais

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As aulas finalmente começaram. Todos os alunos já estavam em suas respectivas salas, para aturar aulas, e mais aulas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome olhava pela janela pensativa, enquanto Inuyasha prestava atenção na aula, e Miroku dormia.

-Então passamos o 3 para o outro lado e assim...

-O 3 fica positivo!-exclama Inuyasha

-Muito bem Inuyasha, vejo que andou estudando!

-Obrigado professor!

Kagome viu a cena de longe, Inuyasha tinha ficado todo feliz quando conseguiu entender o exercício e ser elogiado pelo professor. Mas mesmo assim, estava meio ressentida com o rapaz. Gostava dele, tinha certeza disso. Não por ele ser famoso, ou ter uma linda voz, e ser rico, mas sim por ele ser quem ele era...Adorava o jeito do rapaz...E não tinha medo de admitir, então por que ele tinha?

Sabia que não era tão bonita, nem tão simpática, mas pelo jeito de como ele a beijara no dia anterior pensava que ele pelo menos...Não sabia...Tao vez esperasse que o rapaz sentisse o mesmo que ela. Ou talvez achava que ele poderia querê-la por perto igual aos seus sonhos de infância e seus príncipes encantados.

Já o rapaz, tentava a todo custo prestar atenção na aula. Iria conseguir! Não iria ficar pensando na jovem. Porém o raciocino era vez ou outra interrompido por pensamentos confusos. Não gostava da jovem? Dá onde tinha tirado isso? Claro que gostava!!! Não queria mais nada no mundo...Mas então por que não admitia? Sabia que tinha medo, mas estar com ela parecia tão seguro...Por que fugir disso??

Não sabia o por que, mas a idéia de admitir seus sentimentos e depois ser descartado competiam intensamente com a idéia de amar e ser amado...Só faltava saber quem venceria a competição, e se Kagome iria lutar por ele até o fim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na outra sala, a aula era de biologia. Não era a matéria favorita de Sango, mais era no mínimo interessante, se ela pelo menos estivesse prestando atenção, mas estava ocupada de mais, pensando no moreno.

Talvez esse fosse o problema, pensar, se apenas agíssemos por impulso seria mais fácil de nos relacionar com os outros. Mas ela tinha que pensar. Pensar no perigo de perdê-lo, na idéia de não ser tão atraente, na possibilidade de ser esquecida. Quem saberia os próximos passos??

O sinal bate, interrompendo a jovem e a tirando de seus pensamentos.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-Tá, me fala o que você tem...-pede Sango sentada na frente da amiga.

-Ah, Sango..É o Inuyasha...-diz sussurrando o nome do rapaz

-Disso eu sei, mais o que houve?-pergunta.

-Ele disse que não sabe se gosta de mim...-responde triste.

-Como não sabe se gosta?

-Horas...Foi o que ele disse!

-Então ele mentiu...

-Não, ele deixou bem claro que não sabe se deve confiar em mim...

-Então ele é um cabeção...-diz a menina reclamando.

-Não fala assim Miroku!-replica o menino

-Mais é verdade Inuyasha! Você quer afastar a única menina que não liga para o seu dinheiro?-diz o moreno bravo

-Não é isso...Só que a hipótese de me arriscar por alguém, e depois ser jogado fora me assusta...

-Meu caro...Isso é medo de relacionamento...

-Não pode ser Sango!-diz seguindo a amiga.

-Mas é a verdade...Ele gosta de você, só que não admite.

-Não sei...

-Mas eu sei...-fala continuando a andar.

-Eu disse que vou provar que ele pode se arriscar por mim...-diz meio baixo mais a amiga pode ouvir

-Ótimo!!!E o que você pretende fazer??-pergunta animada.

-Não sei...-diz com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Que ótimo não?-diz irônica.

-Ah..Na hora soou legal!

-E o que você acha que ela vai fazer?-pergunta o moreno saindo do banheiro

-Não sei...Da Kagome eu não sei realmente o que esperar...-diz acompanhando o amigo.-Ela é totalmente imprevisível.

-É disso que você gosta dela não é?

-Como assim?

-Sei lá...O jeito dela não agir feito qualquer fã, conquistou você!

-Pode ser isso...Não sei...Acho que foi tudo...

-E você ainda diz que não sabe se gosta dela...

-Eu gosto dela!

-Isso a primeira parte é admitir!

-Mas eu só consigo admitir para você né? Ainda se fosse para ela...-diz parando de andar.

-Inuyasha , meu amigão...-diz parando na frente dele...Diga mais uma vez...

-O que?

-O que você acabou de me dizer...

-Só você Kagome...

-Mais é verdade...Apesar de que eu quero que ele se arrisque por mim...

-Claro que quer...-diz sorrindo.-Você é uma garota...

-É...Mas não sei, com ele é diferente...-fala virando um corredor, entrando em um que estava vazio. –Ele se importa comigo, e não procura qualquer uma, mesmo podendo ter quem quiser...

-Você realmente gosta dele...-diz Sango sorrindo

-Nunca disse que não...-diz sorrindo e corando

-Eu gosto dela...-ele diz sorrindo

-Eu gosto dele..-ela diz sorrindo

_Fim do capitulo_

Olá minha gente!!

Aqui está mais um capitulo...Eu ia continuar ele, mais ai ia demorar mais e vocês iam querer me matar ainda mais...Então, eu decidi postar o capitulo desse jeito mesmo...

Pessoalmente, eu não gostei desse capitulo, achei que ele ficou meio...sei lá, meio estranho, mas achu que ficou bem claro a situação dos dois casais...Ah...Eu fiz de novo aquele jogo, onde vou revesando a conversa dos personagens, não sei se vocês gostam, mais eu adoro...E só para esclerecer, os meninos estavam no banheiro e depois eles saem para o corredor, e as meninas estavam no patio, sentadas e depois se levantam para ir para sala, ok?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado apesar de tudo...

Agora as reviews!!

Agome chan: Oi!!! Que bom que você está gostando!! Desculpe a demora viu?? Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijus

Uchiha Danii-chan: Oiê!! Que bom que você gostou!!!! Realmente os pais dela são super chatos...Mas fazer o que??Pelo menos ela tem os amigos certo? Desculpe a demora!! BEijos!!

Fernanda: Oiê!! MEw, você não sabe como me deixou feliz com a sua review...E por leitores assim que eu me esforço para deixar a fic boa, então me perdoe se o capitulo não ficou muito bom...è que chega uma hora na fic que certos capitulos servem apenas de ligação para os fatos mais importantes que estão por vir...Obrigado mesmo por ler!!! Adorei saber que tenho uma fã!!!Beijoks

Cris : Oi!!! Oba leitora nova!!! Pois eh...eu sei que eu demoro...MAis eu juro que não é por querer...Eu apenas preciso estar muito inspirada...Também acho que a Kagome deveria tomar uma atitude, mas é a familia dela neh? Temos que esperar os próximos capitulos pra ver o que acontece...Espero que o capitulo tenha ficado bom...Beijus

Flah : Oi!Acho que demorei de novo neh??Me desculpe!!! Espero que o capitulo esteja bom...Pode deixar que eu vou tentar melhorar!!!Bjus!

K-Dani: Oi!! Que bom que você gostou...Então...Acho que vai demorar um pouco para o namoro daqueles dois sair...Mas já já eles se resolvem!! Vamos ter que esperar o próximo capitulo...Desculpe a demora viu???E me perdoe se o capitulo não ficou muito bom dessa vez...BEijokinhas

krol :Oi! Que bom que você gostou!!! Desculpa a demora! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também!!Bjs

Kik-chan: Tudo bem que você não comentou, eu entendo que você está tendo que estudar...Mas não queria que você não aparecesse por aqui...então ´pus seu nomi!! Desculpe não ter te avisado, mais dessa vez, você sumiu...Beijokinhas

Então é isso...Até a próxima!!!

Beijoks

Sangozinha


	10. Chapter 10x o começo de fim de dia x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 10

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O começo de um fim de dia...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já deviam ser umas três da tarde...A garota estava jogada em cima do sofá vendo qualquer coisa na t.v. Estava sozinha em casa, para variar, a mãe foi para um spa, e a irmã foi para a casa de uma amiga, e o pai trabalhava. Mas isso era comum.

Estava no começo de um filme, Kagome já havia visto esse filme desenas de vezes, é claro, mas era a única coisa que estava passando naquele horário. A menina usava uma calça bailarina preta e uma blusa lisa branca com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, meio desmanchado.

Ding-Dong.

-Ótimo...O começo desse filme é o melhor, e algum infeliz interrompe!-reclama levantando.

Atravessa o corredor que leva até a porta e gira a chave, abrindo a porta logo depois.

-Pois não?-pergunta educadamente.

-Tem um pacote para senhorita Kagome...-diz um rapaz com no máximo vinte anos.

-Para mim?-pergunta pegando o pacote.-Obrigada, preciso assinar?

-Ah, não...O senhor Inuyasha mandou entregar em segredo...

-Ah, sim...Obrigada então...Até logo...-diz antes de fechar e trancar a porta.

Olhou para o pacote atentamente. O que será que era? Era um pouco maior que uma capa de cd e talvez um pouco mais grosso, o que deixava a menina ainda mais curiosa. Subio para o quarto correndo esquecendo a televisão ligada, e esquecendo do filme. Fechou a porta do quarto e sentou na cama colocando o pacote a sua frente.

-Abro ou não abro?-pergunta a si.-Claro que abro!!

Dito e feito, sem perder tempo a menina tira toda fita que envolvia a caixa. Abrindo-a em seguida. Como o imaginado, tinha um cd ali dentro, junto com uma carta. Pegou o papel dobrado e o abriu.

_Kagome,_

_Eu sei que você tem seu motivos para não participar do concurso de talentos, e eu entendo, mas não podia desistir sem tentar mais uma vez, espero que escutando esse cd você veja que você merece o premio de melhor cantora!!!_

_Mais tarde agente se fala..._

_Beijos, _

_Inuyasha._

-Vamos ver o que você aprontou para mim, senhor Inuyasha...-diz pegando o cd e poendo do som.

Escutou a voz de sua amigas, e logo depois ela começando a cantar...

-Não acredito que ele gravou!

Ta...tinha que admitir, não eram ruins...Na realidade eram muito boas.

-Pois é ele tem razão...-diz deitando na cama.-Eu até que canto bem...

Permaneceu deitada ouvindo a música, quando uma idéia surgio.

-Perfeito!!!-disse se levantando.- Achei um jeito de provar para o Inu que ele pode confiar em mim...-dis sorrindo feliz, indo pegar o telefone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A tarde estava perfeita. Sango e Miroku estavam no lugar de sempre ele sentado e ela deitada no colo dele. Não precisavam de mais nada, não precisavam de palavras, nem de olhares, apenas estarem juntos já era o suficiente.

-Você não tinha compromisso hoje?-pergunta a menina interrompendo o silêncio

-Eu ainda tenho...

-Que horas??

-Mas tarde...Vamos anunciar a banda vencedora...

-vai ser ao vivo?

-Não...agente vai gravar um vídeo e por na Internet, depois vai para tv eu acho...-responde mechendo no cabelo dela

-Ah...e que venceu??-pergunta

-Não lembro agora de cabeça...Mas eles tocaram muito...

-Ah...E os participantes eram bons??

-mais ou meno...foi difícil escolher, agente estava entre duas bandas que eram muito boas!!

-Entendo...-diz entrelaçando os dedos dela com os dele.

-Mas não vamos ficar falando da banda...

-quer falar sobre o que??-pergunta levantando o rosto para poder vê-lo

-Na verdade...eu estava pensando em não falar...-diz sorrido

-Como assim?-pergunta finjindo-se de desentendida

-Deixa eu te mostrar...

Com isso, ele abaixa a cabeça a virando um pouco, ela tembém inclina um pouco a cabeça, os dedos se soltam devagar, para cada um tocar o rosto do outro, e assim iniciam mais um beijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Será que ela recebeu?-perguntou para si.

Estava no estudio, tinha ensaiado a tarde inteira sozinho, cantando e gravando, corrigindo todos os possivei defeitos, tinha dado uma pausa agora.

-O que será que ela achou??

Mais uma vez pensava nela. Ta certo que tinha pensado nela a tarde inteira, não era mais nem novidade...Mas era tão estranho...Nunca pensou tanto em uma pessoa quanto pensava nela.

-Que horas são?-perguntou para o vazio

Olhou no relógio da parede, 16...Daqui a pouco os outro chegam...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sangooo...Eu to te ligando...Atende...Sangoooo...Atendo vai...Eu to ficando cansada...Sangoo...Que droga Sango atende logo o telefone!!_

_-_O que é isso?- o garoto pergunta se separando

-É a Kagome...-diz tirando o celular do bolso.-O que foi Gome??-atende se separando do menino

_-Tá...tá...desculpa!!_

_-me diz o que foi?_

_-Ele fez o que??_

_-Sério???Que fofo..._

_-Favor??_

_-Sério???Gome que ótimo!!!_

_-De mim?_

_-Mas eu..._

_-Tá...Ta bom..._

_-Também te amo...Agora liga pra ele..._

_-Kagome!!!_

_-tá bom então..._

_-Era só isso?_

_-Beijos_

-O que ela queria??-pergunta o moreno

-Só um favor...Ei, onde vocÊ vai???-pergunta vendo ele se levantar

-São três e meia...Tenho que ir...-responde

-Desde quando você ficou tão responsavel??

-Desde que comecei a namorar com você!

-Lindo...-fala se aproximando e dando um selinho-Então vamos...

-Ok, ok...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Sango...Não seja tão mal educada!!_

_-Tudo bem, dessa vez passa..._

_-Sabe...O inu me mandou um cd com aquela musica da gente cantando, pedindo para eu participar do concurso..._

_-Pois é...ele disse que eu meresso o prêmio..._

_-Eu sei...Mas eu preciso de um favor..._

_è...Eu decidi participar do concurso..._

_-Mas eu preciso de vocÊ e das meninas_

_-Aham_

_-Sem mas San...Sem você eu não canto!!!_

_-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!Brigado Amiga!!Te amoooooooooooooo muito viu??_

_-Mas...eu tenho vergonha_

_-Quem sabe mais tarde..._

_-Brigada mesmo..._

_-Era sim...Desculpa o incomodo viu??Beijinhus_

-Pronto...Agora, só falta ver com as outras meninas...

-Ai que demais!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Estão prontos??-perguntou Sesshomaru

-Manda ver!-diz Miroku

O mais velho liga a câmera...

-Oi galera...Aqui é o Shikon...-começa Inuyasha

-Oi...comprimente Kouga

-E ai!?!-comprimenta Miroku

-Olá...diz Sesshomaru

-Então...como prometido...Agente veio anunciar o vencedor do concurso...

- E o resultado, a banda vencedora que vai tocar com a gente é..-fala Kouga.

-taãnanana...-faz miroku imitando a música de suspense.

-... eh a LOST DREAMS!!!-anuncia Inuyasha

-Parabéns aos ganhadores..a música foi realmente muito boa...-fala Sesshomaru

-E tiveram muitas participações boas...-comenta Kouga.

- Vocês devem estar comemorando agora, heheh...-diz Miroku sorrindo

-Bom, queremos parabenizar a Lost Dreams – o som de vocês eh muito bom e não vemos a hora de ve-los tocarem ao vivo. Parabéns! O show, como vocês já devem saber, será sexta-feira que vem, no Dream's Rock Bar. Começa, oficialmente, as 22h, mas vocês podem chegar mais cedo, a partir das 18h. Agradecemos a todas as bandas que participaram e, mesmo que não tenham ganho, apareçam no show! Logo mais a gente aparece com mais promoções, hehehe... Bom, eh isso! Ate sexta que vem, Lost Dreams! Tchau!-finaliza Inuyasha.

O reso da banda da um tchausinho discreto, e Sesshomaru desliga a câmera com o controle que tinha em mãos.

-Agora é só editar...-comenta Inuyasha

-Como vai ficar no final?-prgunta Kouga

-A música deles vai ficar de fundo, e agente vai dispoibilizar a música deles para a Internet ...

-Certo...

-Vou mandar pro Max...-fala Sesshomaru.

-Está certo...-diz Inuyasha.-Podemos ir então?

-Aham...-responde o irmão.-E não equeça, sábado depois do show temos uma entrevista, vamos nos reunir na casa de vocês pra assistir.

-Certo..Até lá...-responde Inuyasha saíndo do estúdio

-Ei...Inuyasha!-grita Miroku-Me da uma carona pra casa!-pede

-Não vai dar..Vou pararar em um lugar antes..-fala entrando no carro

-Aonde??-pergnta

-Segredo...-fala antes de dar a apartida no carro

-Aquela menina ta mexendo com ele...-fala sozinho pegando o celular.-Oi...Eu gostaria de um táxi...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A tarde chegava perto do fim.Kagome pintava as unhas da mão equanto esperava a agua ferver para poder colocar os fios do espaguete.

_Se lebra quando gente...chegou um dia a acreditear...que tudo era sempre...sem saber que o pra sempre sempre acaba..._

Cantava enquanto esmaltava a mão direita.

_Estamos indo e volta pra casa..._

_Lálálálálalalalalálálalálála..._

Agora começava a mão esquerda, quando é interompida pela campainha.

-Ah...Droga!-reclamou pondo o pincelsinho dentro do potinho e indo na direção da porta.

Tocaram mais uma vez a campainha.

-Já vou!!!-grita mas continua a andar- Que droga, se for a Kikyo eu juro que mato...Só falta...Agora a senhorita não pode nem

usar a chave...Droga...-reclama enquanto se aproxima da porta

Toca de novo.

-Já disse que já vou!!!-grita se aproximando mais

Tocam de novo

-Se continuar eu desisto!!-reclama tocando na maçaneta.

Abrio a porta com a cara mais amarrada que encontrou, porém sua face mudou para uma de surpresa quando viu que não era

a Kikyo que estava ali.

-Inuyasha??-pergunta assustada-O que você faz aqui??-pergunta ainda da mesma forma

-Eu disse que agente ia se falar mais tarde...-ele responde.

-MAs eu pensei que você ia ligar ou algo assim...É meio arriscado você vir até aqui não??

-Tem alguém em casa??-pergunta preocupado

-Não...MAs poderia ter...-respondeu

-Como não tem, Não tem problema certo??-disse sorrindo.

-Ok...E o que o senhor deseja?-pergunta correspondendo o sorriso

-Primeiramente eu gostaria de entrar...-pediu

-Ah...Claro...-disse dando passagem.- Quer tomar alguma coisa?-perguntou

-Pode ser água...-respondeu.

OS dois se encararam, e segundos depois cairam na gargalhada, pelo fato de terem sido tão formais anteriormente.

-Tá...isso foi muito estranho...-disse o cantor depois de rir

-Muito estranho...MAs então...quer água?-perguntou

-Aham...-responde a seguindo até a cozinha

-Então vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui?-perguntou pegando um copo

-Eu não posso apenas vir dar um oi?-pergunta sorrindo inocentimente

-Claro que pode...MAs não foi isso que você veio fazer...-respondeu dando o copo para ele.-Vai me diz...

-Você recebeu um embrulho hoje?-perguntou ele depois de tomar um bom gole

-Recebi...-respondeu sorrindo.

-E o que vocÊ acha?-ele pergunta depois de virar o copo

-Surpresa...-fala sorrido-Você vai ver...

-Você vai participar??-ele pergunta curioso

-TAlvez...-responde.

-Eu vou saber...Afinal...Amanhã é o último dia para se inscrever...E eu vou receber uma lista com as participantes.

-Está certo...Então você vai ter que esperar até amanhã!-diz sorrindo

-Ahhh...Você não vai mesmo me contar?-ele pergunta indignado.

-Não...-ela responde ainda sorrindo

-Mesmo??-pergunta de novo se aproximando

-MEsmo!!-ela também se aproxima um pouco

-Tem certeza?-pergunta novamente se aproximando ainda mais

-Absoluta!-responde também se aproximando

Estavam se aproximando cada vez mais sem desviar os olhares, estavam muito próximos, muito próximos...as respirações

se misturando, tudo em volta sumindo pouco a pouco, quando falatava milimitros para os lábios se encontrarem...

Triiiim...Triiiim

-Droga...sussurra a menina se separando do cantor.

Este por sua vez volta a sentar e começa a brincar com o copo.

-Alô?

-KAgome...É o seu pai

-O que foi?

-Nem eu, sua mãe ou a Kikyo vamos jantar em casa

-MAs ela disse...

-Ela mudou de idéia e nós vamos jantar fora, como elas já estão aqui perto nós vamos direto, a Kikyo disse que você tinha uma prova e queria estudar...

-Pai, eu e a Kikyo estamos no mesmo ano, se eu tenho prova ela também tem...

-Ela me disse que já estudou...Só liguei pra avisar que vamos chegar tarde

-VocÊs que sabem...

-Não use esse tom comigo mocinha!

-Não me diga como agir!!

-Digo sim, sou seu pai!!

-Muito bem...Então comece a agir como um!

-Não Comece Kagome!

-Está bem...MAs caso o senhor queira saber...Eu não tenho prova nenhuma.

Então desligou o telefone

-Está tudo bem?-perguntou o garoto ainda sentado, mas com o olhar preocupado.

-Está sim...A Kikyo inventou outra mentira para me afastar...Nada de mais..-respondeu sorrindo, porém, um sorriso triste.

-O que foi agora?

-Ela disse que eu tinha que estudar para um prova, e que não poderia jantar com eles...

-Depois do que você disse ele vai ligar para Kikyo e ela vai ter que contar a verdade...

-Não... Como eu mesma disse, nós somos do mesmo ano...E ela realmente tem prova amanhã...Ficou de recuperação em geografia de novo...E tem provas que ficou estudando,foi por isso que ela foi na casa de uma amiga...De qualquer geito, é só ela não falar que é de recuperação, e usar a mesma desculpa que eu...

-Isso não seria muito esperto para a Kikyo pensar??

-Hauahuahauahu...Também acho...Talvez a chapinha tenha polpado alguns neoronios...hauhauahauahua-respondeu mais feliz.

-Ei...Você tem algum compromisso???-ela pergunta

-Não...-ele responde

-òtimo...Vamos até a praça?-pergunta

-Pode ser!-responde sorrindo

O telefone retorna a tocar.O garoto para e encara a moça a sua frente esperando a reação dela.Ela se aproxima do telefone e ve o número de quem estava ligando. E depois em vez de atender, tira o telefone do gancho e o deixa do lado.

-Vamos?-pergunta retormando o caminho até a porta

-Vamos...-responde sorrindo para a garota.

Fim do capitulo.

Oi pessoinhas!!!!!

Como estão vocês???

Querendo me matar???

Isso tá virando rotina né???

Mas eu sei que vocÊs não vão me matar...

Você vão esperar o fim da fic para isso né??

hauahuahauahuahauhauahauhauahauhauaau

Brincadeirinha...

Bom gente...O capitulo não é um dos melhores...E nem é um dos maiores...Mas...Tava demorando de mais, e a minha consiência estava começando a ficar muito pesada...Então, postei esse capitulo...Espero que tenham gostado...Quer dizer...Ficou uma droga...Mas eu não sou muito otimista neh?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado...Daqui a pouco as coisas vão mudar...Depois do show muita coisa vai acontecer sabe?? E desde o primeiro capitulo eu venho pensando nesses que estão por vir...Claro que vai demorar um bocado de tempo...MAs metade do caminho esta andado, eu acho...

É isso ai...Se alguém não entendeu algo do capitulo é só perguntar viu? Eu demoro para postar, mas se me manda qualquer pergunta pro e-mail eu respondo o mais rápido que puder!

Agora sim...Reviews!!!!!

Kik-chan!!!!!-Hello!!! Então...Demorei muito?? Ficou péssimo neh maninha?Bom...Suas críticas sempre me ajudam...Ah!! E se você quiser me dar qualquer idéia eu aceito viu??BEijoks

K-Dani- Não...Eles não estavm no mesmo corredor...No começo eu até pensei em fazer assim...Mas ai não ia ser tão legal...Não para o que eu estou planejando...?(momento risada maléfica)hauahuahauahuahauahyau!!Pois é...eu gosto tando do Miroku fofinho!!!è tão lindo!!!!E bom...A idéia é que com a Sango o Mi é lindo, mas continua do jeito que todos nós o conhecemos com o resto das meninas, que não reclamam nem um pouco por sinal...Brigadinha por lembrar de mim viu???Desculpa mesmo a demora...Beijinhus

Cris-Não se preocupa, que eles vão se complicar ainda mais!hauahauhauahauya, beijus

Kaori-sann- OiÊ!!!Oh...só postei o capitulo hoje por que você pediu...Eu ia escrever mais uma parte do Miroku e da Sango mais ia demorar mais...Então deixei assim...Não vou prometer que não vou demorar...Mas torço para que o proxímo capitulo seja melhor...hauhauahauahauahua!BRigadão pelo apoio viu????BEijokinhas

E por hoje é só!!!!!!!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram!!!!!

Até a próxima!!!

Beijokinhas

Sangozinha


	11. Chapter 11xApenas nósx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas nós

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Não acho...A britney podia muito bem acertar um soco na cara da Avril...-disse a menina

-Claro que não...ela ia ficar com medo de quebrar a unha...-contradiz a voz no telefone.

-Que nada Miroku! Quando uma mulher entra em uma briga ela pode até apanhar, mas bate também!

-Mas eu conheço a Britney...E acho que ela não iria bater não...

-Você conhece a Britney???

-Sangozinha...Claro que conheço! Ela até que é legal, é bem simpática...

-E bonita?-disse meio enciumada

-Ah...Ela é linda! Mas não chega aos seus pés!-fala percebendo o tom da jovem

-Tá...Não precisa mentir...Ela é linda mesmo...-disse conformada.

Os dois estavam no telefone a quase uma hora, falando das coisas mais fúteis que podiam encontrar.

-Ah é!!!-disse Miroku acabando de se embrar de algo.

-O que foi??-perguntou curiosa

-O que a Kagome pediu? Me deixou crioso!-perguntou

-Ah...isso...Bom...amanhã você vai ver...A Gome decidiu mostrar uma coisa pro Inuyasha...-ela respondeu sorrido, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

-Ahhhhhh...Você não vai me contar mesmo???-pergunta fazendo voz de choro.

-Desculpa...Mas você vai acabar descobrindo...-disse antes da campainha tocar.-Ah..Mi, vo ter que desligar, a comida chegou!-disse se levantando

-Mas você não tem empregada?

-Tenho, mas falei pra ela ir embora mais cedo hoje...Meus pais estão viajando, então só estou eu para comer...-respondeu pegando o dinheiro

-Certo...Vou deixar você e sua comida...Daqui a pouco a minha chega...-comenta ele também se levantando e indo para sala.

-Ok...Manda um abraço pro Inuyasha...-até a essa altura, a menina já sabia que o cantor não tinha ido para casa.

-Eu?Nem pensar!!-responde rindo

-Está certo então..Beijo Mi...

-Beijos moça!

Ambos desligaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela então abriu a porta, pagou o entregador, e foi para sala.

Ele,senta no sofá e ligou a T.V.

Ela pensa em como namorar um cara famoso é surreal

Ele pensa em como teve sorte de achar a garota perfeita

Ela deseja que isso nunca acabe...

Ele implora que ela não se canse dele

Ela persebe o quanto gosta dele

Ele persebe o quanto gosta dela

-Ah...Miroku...-suspira apaixonada

-Olha o que você faz comigo...-diz o garoto rindo apaixonado

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estavam andando lado a lado, em silêcio, por um tempo estavam na esquina que daria para praça, quando a garota percebe com que roupa está e cora violentamente.

-O que foi?-perguntou o garoto, notando a mudança da garota.

-Na...nada...-gaguejou

-Me fala...-diz ainda andando olhando para a garota

-Ah...È que eu...-diz sem gaça.- Eu estou como roupa de ficar em casa...

-Isso??-ele parou de andar para reparar melhor

-Não fica me olhado assim!-diz corando, incrivelmente, ainda mais.

Ah...Desculpa!-dis sorrindo meio corado.-Mas você não está feia! Prefiro muito mais roupas simples assim...-diz voltando a andar ultrapassando-a

-Brigada...-ela o abraçou por trás.

Ele virou para traz e combriu os lábios dela para um selinho, pegando a mão dela e entrelaçando na sua própria.

-Não por isso!-responde depois sorrindo e finalmente chegando na praça.

Sentaram um do lado do outro na grama, encostados em uma árvore, e não muito depois a menina estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

-Você estudava em casa durante esses dois anos?-perguntou quebrando o silêncio

-Eu pensei que você conhecesse minha vida de trás para frente...-respondeu sorrindo

-Horas...Eu sei o básico...-responde corando.- E não tenho uma memória muito boa...-continuou fazendo-o rir.

-Relaxa...A mídia não dá muita atenção para os meus estudos...-disse ainda rindo.-Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu e o Miroku estudamos em casa, nesses anos.Mas com o fim da turne e a pausa para as férias do Kouga e do Sesshomaru, eu e o Miroku decidimos, tentar voltar a ser como antes...Apesar de que, se eu matar aula, meio mundo vai ficar sabendo antes mesmo que o professor de pela minha falta...

-E o que você está achando dos professores-pergunta ainda brincando

-Ah...A de matemática é legal...

-Você só fala isso por que conseguio responder as questões hoje!!-acusou-o apontando o dedo indicador para ele

-Nem vem!!! Ela é legal sim!!-retrucou

-Ta bom, ta bom...E o resto?

-Bom, a de inglês é maravilhosa!!!-exclamou fazendo ela levantar uma sombrancelha.

-O que você quer dizer com isso senhor Inuyasha???-pergunta séria

-Oras...To mentindo?? Ela é realmente bonita!!!-respondeu com um sorriso maroto

-Não acredito nisso, babando pela professora???-exclama fingindo estar pasma

-Nem vem Kagome...Eu sei que você baba pelo professor de português...-retrucou

-Ah...Mais ai é diferente, ele é um deus grego!!!-responde com o olhar sonhador.

-Humf! Então vai lá para ele tá!- disse emburrado.

-O que foi?? Ficou com ciúmes??-perguntou se aproximando

-Não...-respondeu ainda emburrado.

-Então eu posso continuar a falar do profe...-

-Não!!! Vamos mudar de assunto!-interrompeu

-Ok...

Depois de um tempo voltaram a conversar normalmente, sobre banalidades, a garota acabou deitando no colo do cantor que ficou a brincar com as mãos dela, até que um silêncio paira entre os dois, sendo interrompido pela garota, que se levanta ficando ainda um pouco de lado, porém o suficiente para conseguir fitar o garoto.

-Brigada mesmo Inu!-ela diz sorrindo.-Eu precisava diso,sabe...Esquecer meus problemas, e eu acho que só de estar com você eu fico melhor...

- Não por isso...-respondeu sorrindo- Mas eu sei como deixar ainda melhor...-o garoto diz se aproximando

-É mesmo?? E como seria?-pergunta aumentando o sorriso

-Assim!-disse antes de colar os lábios nos dela, e aos pouco ir prolongando o beijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Depois de mais uma noite de sono, surge sexta-feira, melhor dia do mundo! O dia em que só acordamos por saber que o dia seguinte não tem aula...Em que podemos ir dormir a hora que quiser e acordar só depois do almoço...Enfim...O dia tão esperado!

Nessa sexta-feira o dia não estava tão claro, algumas nuvens tomaram conta do céu...Os jovens acordaram, se trocaram e quando estavam devidamente uniformizados e com o café da manhã tomado, foram em direção a sua escola.

Inuyasha e Miroku como de costume chegaram meia hora mais cedo, para evitar tumulto, Kagome encontrou Sango no caminho, e chegaram no horario comum, faltando dez minutos para o começo das aulas, as duas apenas avistaram os meninos de longe, não se aproximaram, apenas trocaram sorrisos.

-Gome, eu tenho que resolver uns problemas lá na sala, a gente se vê no intrervalo?-perguntou Sango

-Claro...Boa aula!-respondeu

As amigas se separaram e foram para suas respectivas salas.

Inuyasha entrou na sala sendo seguido por Miroku e o resto da classe. O menino viu a garota sentada na mesma carteira, estava fazendo algum dever, não reparou que ele a olhava. Os meninos sentaram e ficaram conersando com alguns intrometidos que não largavam do pé deles, mas o meio yocai, dividia sua atenção entre finjir se interessar pelo assunto, e ficar observando a garota que na sua opnião estava ainda mais linda, se fosse posivel...

O professor entrou na sala e começou sua aula. Inuyasha perceu que a garota,fechou o caderno de deveres e passou a prestar atenção na aula ele não gostou disso, a aula era de português e o comentário da garota ainda o deixava com ciúmes . Escreveu um bilhetinho e jogou na mesa dela.

_Cuidado para não babar muito!_

A menina reconheceu a letra do cantor, e riu com o que estava escrito. Olhou para trás e pode ver o rosto irritado dele.

_Não seja ciumento, eu não reclamo quando você fica de olho na pofessor de Inglês!_

Devolveu papel e voltou para a anotação da matéria. Depois de alguns miutos veio a resposta.

_É diferente...eu não tenho uma queda por ela, apenas aprecio a vista, já você, se o professor pedisse um beijo você o beijaria na hora._

A garota riu baixo e olhou para o garoto que parecia que a qualquer segundo mataria o professor, decidiu não provoca-lo mais, antes que ele atacasse o professor

_Querido, o professor pode ser bonito, mas não chega aos seus pés, e você sabe que a única pessoa que eu bejaria sem nem pensar duas vezes é você!!_

Madou papel e ficou observando para ver a reação dele, no começo ele parecia surpreso, depois sorrio e escreveu algo de volta.

Ela recebeu o papele leu curiosa.

_Falado nisso, que tal um encontro secreto no intervalo? Descobrir que a janela do banheiro masculino do primeiro andar, da para aquele pátio escondido, te vejo lá?_

A garota sorrio concordou com a cabeça dicretamente, ele sorrio, ela voltou a copiar a matéria.

Sango estava o meio da aula de matemática, tudo bem que não estava prestando atenção na matéria,estava desehando corações no caderno, pensando no único que conseguia tirar toda sua atenção do mundo real.

A professora saiu da sala para falar com o diretor, e amenina aproveitou a ausência e pegou o celular.

"Oi "

Mandou para o garoto da outrar sala , demorou um tempo para voltar a resposta.

"Oi! O que foi? A aula é tão chata assim?"

" É que eu estava com sadades de falar com você..."

" Também estou com saudades"

"vamos fazer o seguinte...Daqui a dez minutos pede para ir ao banheiro e me encontra na frente do banheiro..."

"Ok "

Durante o dez mnutos professora voltou para sala, e passou uma atividade, a garota conseguiu fugir, com a desculpa de ter que tomar remédio.

Saiu correndo pelos corredores e econtrou o garoto encostado na parede.Estava tão lindo, o cabelo estava preso e a camisa com alguns botões abertos olhava para o chão entretido com alguma coisa imaginaria. A menina sorrio.

-Miroku?- ouvio alguém o chamando

Levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos da garota, a jovem estava linda, os cabelos meio bagunçados deixando-a ainda mais bela, o uniforme estava pefeito e o rosto mostrava um sorriso deslumbrante.Ele sorrio.

-Oi!-disse antes dela se aproximar e os dois se abraçarem

O abraço durou pouco tempo e fez com que os dois ficassem mais próximos.

-Estava com saudades...-ela disse

-Eu também...-disse passandoa mão no rosto dela.

Aproveitou a mão no rosto dela e a trouxe mais para perto, e se beijaram como se fosse a primeira vez, devagar e com calma, depois se beijaram já conhecendo os caminhos, aprofunando cada vez mais, então como se precisasem disso para viver e por fim se beijaram como se fosse a última vez que poderiam se ver.

Se separaram e sorriram feito bobos apaixonados.

-Não vai dar para fugir no intervalo, vou ter que cobrir o Inuyasha...Hoje a tarde no mesmo lugar?-ele pergunta

-Com certeza...-responde sorrindo.-Agora eu vou no banheiro ninguém pode saber que estávamos juntos...

-Odeio ser famoso...Queria ser normal, para poder ficar juntinho de você o tempo inteiro...

-Se você não fosse famoso, talvez a gente não se conhecesse...

-Talvez...

-Agora é melhor você ir...

-Tchau...-se despidiram com um selinho e cada um foi para um lado.

As outras aulas passaram devagar, principalmente para o casal, que só queria ficar junto.

Finalmente o sinal toca, todos deixam sala correndo, o cantor foje indo para o banheiro, enquanto a jovem andava tranqüila entre os outro alunos, econtrou a Sango no caminho e avisou-a sobre o encontro, a amiga disse que já sabia e saiu saltitando feliz da vida, Kagome suspeitou de que isso teria haver com a ida do Miroku ao banheiro, que demorou quinzem miutos...

Seguio em frente, o movimento foi diminuindo, até sumir quando já estava próxima ao outro pátio.

-Você demorou...-o garoto reclamou

-Você reclama de mais!-falou sentando ao lado dele

-É que eu estava com saudaes...Vim correndo...Pensei que você também viria...

-E vim...Mas tava um tumulto lá fora, e eu tive que avisar a San...-explicou

-Tudo bem..Está perdoada...-falou

-Agora você tem que me perdoar? –perguntou se levantando e pondo a mão na cintua

-É claro!

-Não creio...-disse inconormada

-Vem cá!- falou puxando-a pelo braço fazendo ela cair no seu colo.

-Ahhh!!-gritou

-Calma... eu não vou deixar você cair!

-Engaçadinho...-disse apoiando a mão no peio do garoto para não perder o equilíbrio

-Eu sei que sou...-falou convencido

-Você ta se achando hoje né?-a menina perguntou se afastando-Você realmente acha que...

Não pode continuar falando pois ele cobriu seus lábios com os próprios deixando-a mais ocupada.

-Você não pode!- ela tentou falar mais ele voltou a beija-la

-Inuyasha deixa eu..-de novo

-Assim não dá-e de novo

-Eu...-e de novo

-Não acredio...-e de novo

-Eu também tenho-e de novo

-Ta bom eu desisto...

-Obrigado!-ele agradece e voltam a se beijar

O último sinal do dia veio acompanhado, mais uma vez, do tulmuto dos alunos no portão da saida. Dessa vez as meninas foram embora sozinhas enquanto os garotos se escondiam. Demoraram umas boas dua horas para coseguir sair.

Enquanto isso, as meninas foram ambas para casa de Sango, almoçaram e depois foram até o sacolão e o supermecado.

-Inuyasha você viu a minha baqueta?-perguntou, gritado, o baterista.

-Você não deixou no banheiro??-respondeu também gritando

-Por que eu iria deixá-las lá??-perguntou novamente gritando

-E eu sei?? Dá última vez estava na pia da cozinha!-respondeu gritando.

O baterista então foi até o banheiro, enquanto isso a campainha tocou.

-Atende!-gritaram na mesma hora.

-Não dá!!-de novo.

-Inuyasha, eu to procurando a baqueta!

-E eu estou tentando fazer esses exercícios de matemática!

-Mas é a minha baqueta favorita!

-E por isso você perdeu?

-Atende logo vai!

-Ok, ok...-sedeu o cantor.

Saiu do quarto vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma blusa qualquer branca.Abrio a porta e encontrou a namorada e a amiga e mais alguns agentes segurando sacolas.

-Kagome?Sango?-estranhou

-Oi Inu!-comprimentou o namorado com um selinho e entrou na casa sendo acompanhada por todo o resto.

-Gome, o que seria isso?-perguntou

-Compras...-respondeu, mas completou depois de ver a cara do garoto.-Comida..Vocês ainda precisam se alimentar né?

-Ahhhh...Tendi!-disse o garoto indo até a cozinha.

Todos os agentes depositaram as sacolas no chão da cozinha e se retiraram, as meninas fizeram o mesmo, mas foram para sala depois.

-E cadê o Miroku?-perguntou Sango.

-Ah...Ele tá...-porém é cortado por um grito

-ACHEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita o baterista saido do banheiro completamente molhado porém com duas baquetas em punhos.

Os outros três olharam para aquilo e se seguraram para não rir.

-Quem era na porta?-perguntou indo para sala.

-Oi Mi!-comprimentou Sango quando ele chegou a sala.

-Sango! Senhorita Kagome!!-disse espantado.-O que fazem aqui?-perguntou

Sango que agora pode ver realmente o estado do garoto, paralizou. Vou explicar o por que. O baterista estava apenas com uma calça que estava completamente molhada, sem camisa e com os cabelos molhados pingando pelo resto do corpo. Acho que dá para entender a reação dela né?

-Trouxemos as compras...-respondeu kagome.

-Entendi...E o que deu na Sango?-perguntou se aproximando da jovem, ajoelhando-se bem na frente dela, passando a mão na frente dos olhos dela-Sangoô tem alguém ai dentro???

A menina acordou do transe e ficou vermelha ao ver sua situação.

-Miroku, o que você está fazendo??

-Oras...Você pareceu ter visto um fantasma...

-Não...Foi isso...-e ficou completamente vermelha.

Os outros dois cairam na risada deixando a jovem ainda mais vermelha e o garoto mais confuso.

-Miroku, aonde estavam as basquetas?-perguntou o cantor.

-Ah...Estavam no boxe, ai quando eu fui pegar eu esbarrei na torneira, ai eu tentei desligar, mas acabei abrindo ainda mais, ai começou a ficar muito quente, então eu abri a fria, só que esfriou muito, ai eu pequei a baqueta e desliguei as duas torneira...

Nem preciso descrever a cara do pessoal não é?Gota em todo mundo.

-Miroku...Ainda bem que você é bonito e sabe tocar bateria...-comentou Sango.

-Por que??-pergutou

-Com essa sua inteligência você não iria muito longe...

Com isso, os três voltaram a rir, e Miroku fez um bico.

-Ah..Mi...Era só brincadeira...Você sabe que é bom em outras coisas...

-Não quero mais falar com você...-disse ainda emburrado.

-Então tá...Eu ia me redimir com beijos, mas acho que não precisa né?-chantagiou

-Claro que precisa! Disse puxando-a para o seu colo.

-Então né...Que tal irmos para o meu quarto?-comentou Inuyasha

-Melhor do que ficar segurando vela...-respondeu Kagome e os dois foram para o quarto do rapaz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Inu, quando você passa para o outro lado fica negativo...-explicou a menina pela quinta vez.

-Ah é!! Eu esqueci! -disse pegando a borracha e apagando a conta.

-Jura?-perguntou irônica.

-Blé pra você tá!-ele falou mostrando a lingua.

-Ei Inu...-disse ignorando a birra dele.

-Oi?-perguntou

-Para quem você escreveu isso?

-O que?

-Isso-respondeu mostrando um caderno.

_"Pois sem você meu mundo é incerto_

_Cada momento que passamos tem o seu valor_

_E com você eu fico mais esperto_

_O meu mundo é muito frio sem o teu calor"_

_(N.xau!)_

-Ah...Isso...

-É...isso, para quem é?

-Adivinha...-Disse virando e voltando para o caderno.

-Ahh, que fofo Inu!!-falou pulando em cima dele o abraçando, e o enchendo de beijos.

-Ei, ei, ei, ei...Chega...-ele diz se afastando dela.-Eu ainda tenho que fazer esses exercícios de matemática..-pegando o lápiz e voltando para o exercicio

-Nossa Inu...Agora prefere matematica aos meus beijos?-pergunta magoada.

-Não é isso Gome...Mais agora eu realmente tenho que fazer os exercicios...-fala sem tirar os olhos do papel

-Tudo bem então...-suspirou triste.-Eu to indo embora para não te atrapalhar...-fala saindo do quarto

-Aham...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

-San, vamo embora?-pergunta a recém chegada.

-A Kah...Eu to aproveitando com o Mi...-responde sentada no colo do namorado

-Então tá...Eu vou indo de ônibus, a gente se vê mais tarde...-disse indo em direção da porta.

-Ok...Mas e o Inuyasha?

-Ah...Ele tem que fazer exercício de matemática...-respondeu triste.-Depois a gente se fala..-Xau...-abriu a porta e saiu

-O Inuyasha pisou na bola né?-A jovem perguntou..

-Parece que sim...-o baterista respondeu.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Estava passando para o próximo exercicio quando sentiu falta de um cheiro que até pouco tempo inundava o quarto.

-Ah não!!-pensou alto.

Não acreditava.Tinha mesmo trocado os beijos da namorada e a compania dela para fazer o dever que nem era para o dia seguinte?Devia ter algo realmente errado com ele.

Saiu do quarto correndo e parou na sala vendo o outro casal interromper o beijo pela sua entrada

-Ela acabou de sair-a menina respondeu prevendo a pergunta.-E estava chateada..-completou

-Droga...-murmurou

Saiu correndo do apartamento vendo que o elevador estava descendo...Droga, seria uma boa descida de escada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Não devia ficar chateada, afinal era só alguns exercicios, não era nada muito sério...Mas por que toda vez que saiam, tinha sempre alguma coisa a ver com matemática? Será que ela não passava apenas de uma professora para ele?Afinal, um cantor famoso e lindo como ele devia ter muitas pretedentes, ela talvez fosse apenas uma garota para passar o tempo...Não, Inuyahsa não era assim-pensou ao sair do elevador...Quer dizer...A quanto tempo o conhecia?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por o barulho de algo se chocando com a parede muito forte.

Olhou para trás e encontrou o dono dos cabelos prateados.

-Inu?-perguntou surpresa

O cantor não falou nada, somente se aproximou e a puxou para um beijo, o qual fez as pernas da garota falharem.

-Me desculpa por ter sido um idiota...-sussurrou após o beijo, enquanto a abraçava.-Nunca em total conciencia trocaria seus beijos por uma matéria rídicula...

-Eu sei Inu...-sussurrou também o abraçando.

-Não, não sabe...Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu a muito tempo.Eu não sei nem ao menos como retrebuir...

-Eu posso resolver isso.-dito isso ela o levou para outro beijo.-E claro...Mais algumas músicas também é uma idéia bacana..-completou após o beijo.

-Isso eu posso fazer...-e se envolveram em mais um beijo.

-Agora pode voltar para os seus exercícios...

-Agora eu não tenho mais condições...

-Mas se você terminar os exercícios hoje, na sua aulinha nós podemos aproveitar muito mais...

-Então eu to indo!

Se beijaram mais uma vez, e cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

Não...Eu conheço o Inu...Tenho certeza disso, ele nunca me usaria...-pensou vendo o cantor entrar no elevador.E sorriu

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fim do capitulo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aê!!!!!Finalmente!!

Desculpe pessoal!!! Eu sei que demorei muito, mas espero que tenha valido a pena!!

Agradeçam o capítulo para Kik-chan! Se não fosse ela eu não iria postar hoje!

Eu não vou errolar muito! então, Feliz Natal!!Feliz ano novo!!!

Voltarei ano que vem com mais de perfect pra vocês!!!!!

Reviews:

manu higurashi: Oi!! que bom que você gostou!!! Brigada pelo elogio!!!Ah...quanto a música que a Kah vai cantar, achu que vai ser pro Inus sim...mas com alguma surpresa...eh só esperar pra ver...Desculpe mesmo pela demora...Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano novo!!!Beijinhos

Kik-chan: Brigada!!!Sem você eu não estaria aqui!!Dessa vez você leu antes neh??(falando nisso, me desculpe pelos erros...Você sabe como meu world está horrivel!achu que eu arrumei tudo agora...) Te amo maninha!!!Beijokinhas

E para todos que leram este capítulo:

Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!!!Com toda a alegria que uma boa festa pode trazer!! Amo vocês pessoal!!!

Beijokinhas

SangozinhaS2


	12. Chapter 12xAcrósticox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acróstico

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Então vocês estão de acordo?-perguntou sentando na beirada da janela.

-_Eu falei com a Ayame, e ela topou!_

-Ótimo! Brigadão Rin você são demais!Beijos!!

_-Beijos...Tchau..._

-Tchau!!

Desligou o aparelho e jogou-o em sua cama, aproveitando as últimas brisas do dia na janela.

-Vamos ver se eu consigo te provar algo Inu...-falou sozinha sorrindo, antes de se levantar e sentar na frente do computador.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Inuyasha!!!!!-o baterista gritava da sala

-O que foi?- respondeu também gritando.

A porta do quarto então se abre e o baterista entra segurando um notebook.

-E a Sango?-perguntou deixando os cadernos de lado.

-Acabou de ir...-disse sentando na cama do amigo.-O diretor da escola ligou...Aparentemente o prazo de inscrição para aquele concurso de talentos, ou algo gênero acabou de acabar...

-E???-perguntou o cantor

-Bom, como os somos jurados, temos permissão para ver os inscritos...-respondeu

-E???

-Bom, eu acredito que você gostaria de dar uma olhada nisto...-falou mostrando o notebook,no qual uma página na web estava aparecendo, mostrando ser a ficha de um dos concorrentes do concurso:

**Número do participante:** 1020

**Categoria**: Voz

**Número de participantes no grupo**: 4

**Alunos(as) participantes**: Kagome Higurashi e Sango Takaeda

**Série dos alunos(as):** 2 ano

-Quer dizer que elas vão participar??-exclamou o cantor surpreso.

-Pois é meu caro...E olhe tem mais...-disse mostrado a mesma página, descendo um pouco apenas.

**O(A) aluno(a) solicitou uma observação:** Eu vou contrariar o meu mundo por você, e você irá contrariar o seu medo por mim?

O cantor ficou quieto. As palavras da garota pareciam entrar dentro dele, causando uma sensação estranha.Não estava triste, muito menos feliz, não estava assustado nem apavorado, não estranhou as palavras,pelo contrario havia estendeu-as muito bem, mas sentia uma surpresa imensa...Sabia que a garota eira querer cumprir a promessa, porém não pensou que ela seria capaz de causar uma briga feia em casa apenas para provar algo a ele.Entendia o que ela dizia, e o que ela perguntava...

O baterista saiu dali de fininho e foi para o próprio quarto enquanto o vocalista ficou olhando a mensagem até decorar palavra por palavra.Naquela noite, antes de dormir a pergunta continuava em sua cabeça. E mesmo pela manhã a pergunta persistia na cabeça do rapaz.

-Bom dia...-cumprimentou o baterista sentado a mesa.

-Ah, oi Miroku...-respondeu saindo de seus devaneios.

-E então...O que dizia a mensagem?-perguntou

-Você não a leu?-disse surpreso.

-Era uma coisa sua...Decidi respeitar...-respondeu simplesmente.

-Ah...Valeu...-agradeceu ainda surpreso.

-Ah...Não fique tão surpreso!!!-reclamou.-ME diz o que ela dizia?

-A Kagome está fazendo isso, pra provar que vale a pena eu me arriscar por ela...-respondeu encarando o seu copo de suco

-Não entendi.-admitiu o amigo do outro lado da mesa

-No momento que a Kikyo descobrir que a Kagome está no concurso, provavelmente à vida da Kagome vai entrar em parafuso...Mas ela arriscou tudo isso...Por que eu pedi, eu insisti para ela participar...Foi um modo dela se libertar da própria prisão...-se calou por um momento, e deu um sorrisinho.-Na observação, ela dizia: "Eu vou contrariar meu mundo por você, e você, irá contrariar seu medo por mim?"-se calou novamente, mexeu um pouco no copo ficou um pouco mais sério, porém permaneceu com o sorrisinho debochado de lado.

-Uow...Vocês são muito profundos!-exclamou o baterista.-E agora o que você vai fazer?-perguntou curioso.

-Eu vou passar na floricultura...-respondeu se levantando e saindo de casa.

-Vai entender...-disse sozinho terminando o seu cereal.

xxxxxxxxxx

-E você mandou tudo direitinho??-perguntou

-Mandei San, e recebi o e-mail de confirmação...Na aula de info eu te mostro...-respondeu.

-Hoje é info???-perguntou a menina batendo na testa.

-È...Semana passada teve música, hoje é info...-explicou.

-Droga...Eu trouxe a apostila de música!-reclamou.

-Bem feito...É isso que dá viver no mundo da lua!-brincou

-É o sujo falando do mal lavado né Gome??Pelo que eu sei você também tá no maior love com o seu cantorsinho tá??

-Ta bom, admito...-disse sorrindo.-Nem parece que faz uma semana que nós os conhecemos né?-perguntou sonhadora.

-As coisas aconteceram rápido mesmo...Sei lá...Acho que de tanto escuta-los parecia que pelo menos uma parte deles nós conhecíamos, e a outra parte..Não sei...Foi tão natural...Parece que simplesmente encaixou...Como se fosse peça de quebra-cabeça.

-Isso foi profundo heim, minha amiga??-disse rindo.-Acho que é todo esse amor...

A conversa das duas foi interrompida pelo sinal do começo de aula.Ambas se levantaram, porém Sango impediu a amiga de se afastar.

-E a mensagem, você também mandou?-perguntou lembrando do assunto.

-Mandei...-respondeu.-Ainda não nos falamos.-completou, ao ver o olhar de dúvida da amiga.

Trocaram sorrisos, e foram juntas para a sala de computação, já que música e informática, revezando as primeiras aulas de sexta-feira, eram com todo o segundo ano junto, ou seja, 2-a,2-b,2-c, juntos.

Sentaram-se uma ao lado da outra, e antes que a professora desse inicio a aula, Kagome mostrou o e-mail, para Sango.

-Está confirmado.Agora é só esperar pela apresentação...-disse suspirando, fechando o e-mail, depois de mostrá-lo.

xxxxxxxx

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Oi, San!!!_

_Achei seu e-mail no fã club do shikon, espero que não se importe!! _

_Me responde tá??_

_Beijos_

_Miroku _

**xxxxxx**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Ainda bem que eu sempre entro no meu e-mail pra conferir o meu horóscopo!!_

_Claro que não me importo!Depois eu te passo meu outro e-mail se preferir!!_

_Ah é...Ontem eu deixei um gloss na sua casa??Eu não consigo achar!!_

_beijinhus_

**_xxxxxx_**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Deixou sim!!! Eu te entrego depois!!!_

_Ah!!Eu descobri o seu plano e o da Kagome!!Vocês vão participar do concurso!!! Eu sabia que era isso!!!_

_Eu vi a inscrição de vocês ontem...Foi uma das últimas!!!_

_E aquele "recado" da Kagome??Deixou o Inuyasha maluco!!!O cara nem me esperou para vir pra escola..._

_bj_

**xxxxxx**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Você até podia já saber, mas eu te confundi um pouco vai??? A Gome quis deixar pra nos inscrever de última hora mesmo, pra vocês terem que procurar bastante!!!_

_O Inuyasha ficou maluco mesmo??Acho que era essa a intenção...Inclusive, por que ele chegou atrasado???_

_Ah!!!E cuide bem do meu gloss, é o meu favorito!!!_

_beijinhus_

_P.S: Cuidado que a professora tá de olho em você! Seja mais discreto ao digitar!!!_

**xxxxxx**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Ta bom, eu até que duvidei um pouco...E diga pra ela que a tática não deu certo, por que os últimos inscritos eram os primeiros da lista!_

_Bom se era a intenção, então deu certo...Ele saiu de casa falando que ia para floricultura...Deve ter sido por isso que chegou tarde..._

_Mas que tal parar de falar deles e falar de nós?? Sabia que você está linda hoje??_

_bjs_

_Ps. Essa professora é muito chata!! Quem é que não sabe fazer desenho no paint me diz?? Sinceramente..._

_Ps2.Seu gloss está a salvo madame!!!_

**xxxxxxx**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Brigada pelo elogio!!! Você também está lindo hoje!!!_

_Eu estou com saudades...Você acha que dá para dar uma escapulida no intervalo?_

_Beijinhus_

_Ps. Estamos no paint para trabalhar a coordenação motora...Mas acho que só ela não sabe fazer uma linha reta..._

**xxxxxxx**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Também estou com saudades...Eu falei com o Inuyasha e ele disse que me cobre no intervalo, e disse algo sobre um outro pátio...Disse que você sabia onde eh! O que você acha???_

_Beijus_

_Ps.huahuahuahua concordo com você_

**xxxxxx**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Eu sei sim!!!Eh o meu esconderijo e o da Gome...Eh perfeito!!!!_

_Ele fica indo em direção à cantina, atrás dela, perto do prédio do infantil sabe?só tem um banco, antes tinha brinquedos, mas o pessoal ia até lá zoar, ai mandaram tirar..._

_Adorei a idéia!!!A gente se vê lah então??_

_bjinhus_

**xxxxxxxx**

**Você tem uma nova mensagem!**

_Com certeza!!!_

_bj_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Muito bem turma, dispensados!-anunciou a professora

Todos os alunos levantaram, e foram para porta, causando um grande tumulto.

-Ei, San...Você sabe por que o Inu chegou atrasado?-perguntou a amiga

-Hã??-perguntou tirando os olhos da confusão que a professora tentava organizar.-Desculpa eu não ouvi!

-Você sabe por que o Inu atrasou?-repetiu

-Não...E o Mi também não! Disse que ele saiu de casa falando que ia para floricultura.-respondeu

-Que estranho...-murmurou.

A professora enfim conseguiu formar uma fila e a porta já estava livre. As amigas seguiram juntas no corredor.

-Ah!Gome, eu e o Mi vamos nos encontrar no intervalo...-disse se lembrando.

-No pátio??-perguntou

-Aham...Você não se importa né?

-Claro que não!!! Eu tenho que copiar a matéria de português...-respondeu sorrindo

-Que bom!!!A gente se vê depois da aula!-disse entrando na sala de aula

A outra jovem seguiu em frente, pensando no cantor. Ele não tinha nem mesmo olhado para ela. O que ele estava aprontando???Porém o pensamento foi cortado por mais um tumulto na frente de sua sala.

-Droga...Não sabem mais entrar na sala...-resmungou, tentando atravessar o tumulto porem perdeu o fôlego quando chegou na sala

xxxxxxxxxx

Um buquê com as mais diversas flores estavam sobre uma carteira da sala de aula. Uma arteira cuja dona sentiu o chão faltar, e o fôlego fugir, a mesma que até pouco tempo reclamava do tumulto, que por um acaso era a causadora.

Kagome seguiu por entre as carteiras até chegar na sua, observou com carinho a variedade colorida de flores, sentiu o perfume individual de cada uma. Até achar um pequeno envelope, onde se encontrava uma carta com uma letra já conhecida:

**_K_**_ah tem algo que eu quero te dizer_

**_A_**_ntes de tudo me perdoe por ser um idiota_

**_G_**_aranto que não faço por mal, apenas acontece..._

**_O_**_lha, eu sei que você é boa de mais para mim..._

**_M_**_as eu quero que você saiba..._

**_E_**_u gosto de você!_

**_E_**_ eu vou me arriscar por você!_

**_I_**_sso mesmo...Eu posso quebrar a cara...me magoar..._

**_N_**_ão me importa, estando com você, nada pode me atingir..._

**_U_**_sei toda minha imaginação para bolar essa surpresa..._

**_Y_**_eah, eu sou um músico, mas não sou tão criativo..._

**_A_**_pesar de que deveria ser o contrario..._

**_S_**_ei que posso confiar em você!_

**_H_**_oje, ontem e amanhã!_

**_A_**_ minha maior inspiração é você!!_

Ao terminar de ler a jovem estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Estava meio tonta, e não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada. Não percebeu quando a professora chegou e mandou todos se sentarem, e apenas assentiu quando viu o zelador pegar suas flores dizendo que iria guardá-las e que no final da aula ela poderia buscá-la, se sentou feito zumbi, sem escutar as perguntas que lhe eram dirigidas. A única coisa na qual pensava era em Inuyasha.

-"Ele gosta de mim..."- pensou aumentando o sorriso.

_xxx Fim do capítuloxxx_

_Oi pessoal!!!_

_Me desculpem pela demora...Mas vocês me conhecem neh???_

_Bom, este capitulo...Eu gostei dele, mesmo, foi um capítulo de improviso sabe?Um capítulo que serve de transição para um outro capítulo já planejado...Tudo nesse capítulo foi escrito espontaneamente, sem nenhuma base sabe???Eu naum fiquei bolando nada pra ele...E eu gostei dele!Espero que vocês também..._

_Ah...Antes que eu me esqueça, acróstico, é uma forma de texto onde a primeira letra de cada frase ou verso formam uma palavra ou frase. Achu que deu pra entender neh? E foi isso que o In usou pra se declarar!!_

_Bom, ainda tem muita coisa por vir..._

_x- A Gome vai participar do concurso...Como seram as coisas pra ela daqui pra frente??_

_x-O Inu decidiu mesmo se arriscar por ela..._

_x- As inscrições para o show de talentos acabaram...E o show jah vai começar..._

_x-O que as meninas prepararam???_

_x- E por fim...Tudo está muito bem..._

_Agora reviews:_

**Agome chan: **

**Oi!!!!! Ah, você sabe né, eu demoro mais posto!!! Antes tarde do que nunca, é o meu lema!huahuahuahua.**

**Que bom que você tá gostando dos capítulos, eu to adorando escrever!!!**

**Me desculpe a demora viu???**

**E que esta ano seja muito bom para você também!!!**

**Beijinhus**

**Kik-chan:**

**Mana!! Mais um capitulo!!! E você sabe que eu , nem minhas fics, não seriamos nada sem você!!!**

**Você é uma das minhas principais motivações!!!**

**Te adoro muito maninha!!!**

**Beijokinhas**

**K-Dani:**

**Desculpe a demora!!!!Espero que mais essa espera tenha valido a pena!**

**E quando eles vão assumir eu não sei...Mas quem sabe naum é mesmo??Agora o Inu já disse que realme gosta da Gome...MAs a Sango e o Mi eu naum sei...Esses dois eu não acho que vão assumir tão cedo...**

**Que bom que você tah gostando!!Fico feliz!!D**

**Beijinhus **

**Lory Higurashi**

**Bem vinda!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo!!!!**

**E bem...Sobre o Tum que a K-chan vai dar na Kikyo, eu naum posso dizer nada...**

**Um dia talvez...**

**huahuahuahuhau, vai ficar no mistério!!**

**Brigada por ler a fic e deixar review, viu?**

**Beijokinhas!**

_Bom...É isso pessoal!!! Até o próximo capitulo de perfect!!!_

_Beijokinhas_

_Sangozinha_


	13. Chapter 13xEntre disfarcesx

.x. disfarces, pipocas e beijos.x.

As aulas passaram diferente para cada um. Kagome ainda se encontrava no mundo da lua, copiava a matéria da lousa sem nem ao menos saber o que estava escrevendo, só conseguia pensar no poema e no que ele significava. Inuyasha estava sentado do outro lado da sala, o rosto ainda estava corado, e o coração ainda batia mais forte ao pensar no que havia feito, não que se arrepende-se de algo, pelo contrario, estava certo de tudo, mas era a primeira vez que abria seu coração completamente, de vez em quando arriscava um olhar para a jovem, mas não o mantinha por muito tempo, só o suficiente para saber se ela havia gostado da surpresa.

Na mesma sala, o baterista sorria com a declaração do amigo, sabia que Kagome era uma menina bacana e que estava certa dos sentimentos pelo seu amigo, e ficava feliz, pelo amigo poder se sentir seguro e feliz, assim como ele estava com Sango. Sango...Depois que esse nome entrava no meio dos seus pensamentos nada poderia tirá-lo de lá. Os sorrisos, os gestos, as palavras, tudo nela era perfeito. Queria poder dizer isso ao mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria que ninguém soubesse, não queria ouvir ninguém falar mal dela, ou que julgassem ela, queria ela apenas para si, queria que somente ele a conhecesse....Sorrio ao perceber o quanto gostava da garota.

Na outra sala, a coisa não estava diferente, muita gente havia chego atrasado na aula por estar tentando descobrir quem recebera flores e de quem, já haviam descoberto que quem recebera fora a irmã da Kikyo, mais de quem, não se sabe...Claro que Sango sabia exatamente quem era, e o que provavelmente estava escrito no cartão, e estava feliz pela amiga. Agora todas as incertezas provavelmente iriam embora. Porém seus pensamentos não circulavam em volta disso, eles estavam mesmo, é em um certo rapaz de cabelos curtos com um ótimo talento para tocar bateria...Pensava em tudo sobre ele e pensava ainda mais no encontro com ele. Iria ser tão perfeito!E quanto mais suspirava, mais o relógio se recusava a andar mais rápido...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de mais duas aulas, o sinal finalmente tocou. Kagome pegou seu caderno e o caderno de uma amiga, para pegar a matéria de português que havia perdido outro dia.

Saiu em direção da cantina, onde sentou com mais algumas meninas da sua sala, que já haviam desistido de perguntar de quem ela recebera as flores, e escutar como resposta, que o cartão não veio assinado, e que ela não tinha idéia de quem poderia ter mandado...

Então as meninas decidiram discutir quem era mais bonito, Inuyasha ou é que...

-De quem foi??-uma voz surgiu silenciando as amigas.

-Oi?-perguntou Kagome levantando a cabeça

-Quem te mandou flores Kagome!-perguntou Kikyo de novo.

-Ah...Oi pra você também Kikyo!-respondeu ignorando a pergunta da irmã

-Me responde Kagome....quem te mandou flores!-insistiu

-Por que quer saber Kikyo? Para descobrir quem gosta mais de mim do que de você?-perguntou fechando os cadernos.

-Claro que não, para saber quem foi o idiota que confundiu você comigo...-respondeu sorrindo

-E o que te faz pensar que as flores não eram para mim?-perguntou se levantando

-Simples, por que alguém iria mandar flores para você?

-O que você quer Kikyo???-perguntou suspirando cansada.-Quer fazer tumulto, quer que eu fique de castigo de novo? Diz logo que eu tenho que terminar de copiar a matéria antes que o intervalo termine...

O circulo que se formou em volta das irmãs voltaram o olhar para Kikyo, que não sabia como responder à irmã. Por fim ela apenas deu as costas e saiu da cantina. O grupo em volta ficou decepcionado, a tempos as brigas das irmãs serviam de atração...

-Uow...Ela ficou com ciúmes!-exclamou uma menina.

-Se ela trata-se as pessoas bem, aposto que também receberia flores de vez em quando...-disse Kagome encerrando o assunto.

As meninas concordaram e voltaram a falar de mais alguma então olhou para porta da cantina que estava aberta, e viu a irmã conversando com Inuyasha. Desconcertada olhou para baixo e voltou a se concentrar na lição. Não iria ficar com ciúmes, o cantor já tinha dito, ele gosta dela...Só dela...Só é preciso confiar nele...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escondidos no pátio o casal estava sentado no banco, com o baterista servindo de apoio para a menina que deitava no colo dele.

-ME fala mais de você!-pediu o baterista.

-O que você quer saber?-perguntou brincando com os dedos do rapaz

-Tudo!-respondeu sorrindo.

-Bom, eu não sou filha única, mas meu irmão estuda em um colégio interno e quando está em casa geralmente ele sai com os meus pais, eu fico em casa para comandar as empregadas, e para fazer lição e essas coisas, além do que os maus pais só saem para jantar e almoços com pessoas importantes que só falam de coisas chatas...Então fui criada praticamente pelas minhas empregadas...

-Seus pais trabalham de mais???

-Aham, a infância dos dois foi difícil sabe? Então eles tentam dar para mim e para o meu irmão tudo o que eles não tiveram...Em conseqüência eu quase não os vejo...

-Isso não é legal....-comentou o garoto...

-Eu sei....Mas tem seu lado bom...-o garoto fez cara de quem não entende e ela explicou- Eu cresci sendo mais independente, sabendo o que queria e resolvendo tudo sozinha...

-Entendi...Eu sei como é isso...-disse refletindo

-Como assim???-perguntou.- É verdade, as revistas nunca falam nada sobre a sua família, só dizem que você é órfão e que morou com seu tio...-ela então se sentou.-È verdade?

-Aham...-ele respondeu balançando a cabeça.-Minha mãe faleceu quando eu nasci..E meu pai teve uma infecção na mão, que acabou passando para todo o corpo, e ele não resistiu...Ele morreu quando eu tinha acho que três anos

-E então você ficou com o seu tio?-perguntou segurando a mão dele.

-Fiquei...Eu não lembro como foi no começo, sei que meu tio era um cara legal, e só tinha um fraco por bebida, nada de mais, porém meus pais tinham uma boa quantia em dinheiro no banco, onde metade ficou sendo para minha educação, e a outra meu tio poderia retirar quando quisesse...-ele parou e suspirou.- Quando fiz cinco anos, minha tia o deixou, e ele se afogou em álcool...

-E não tinha ninguém para cuidar de você?

-Não...Meu tio não admitia o problema...E eu acabei crescendo sozinho...Até que conheci o Inuyasha...E ele me apresentou ao mundo da música...Devo muita coisa a ele...

-Entendi....a música se tornou o seu refugio...

-É! E agora eu tenho você!-ele disse sorrindo.

-E eu tenho você -disse sorrido também.

Os dois se aproximaram e se encontraram em um beijo simples, depois que abriram os olhos se abraçaram...E ficaram desse jeito por um tempo, sentindo a presença do outro.

-Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você não é mesmo?-perguntou o rapaz sussurrando.

-Sei...-respondeu sussurrando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sinal tocou, fazendo com que todos os alunos voltassem para suas salas. Sango e Miroku saíram do "esconderijo" separados, Miroku foi direto para sala, enquanto as amigas aproveitavam o atraso dos professores, para conversarem um pouco.

-E o que ela queria?-perguntou Sango

-Além de chamar atenção, como sempre, queria saber de quem eu ganhei as rosas -respondeu a amiga.

-É claro, como eu não pensei nisso!-disse irônica.

-Mas, esquece minha irmã, como foi o seu intervalo??-perguntou curiosa.

-Ah...Maravilhoso, a gente conversou bastante...

-Só conversaram?

-Tá..Não o tempo inteiro...-respondeu rindo.-É muito estranho...Ele é tão perfeito para mim....Que eu não consigo achar um detalhe ruim sobre ele, sabe?

-Eu sei como é...-concordou sorrindo.-O único porém é que nós não podemos gritar para o mundo inteiro o que nós sentimos....

-Isso é verdade...Se bem que a questão do "escondido" é muito legal!-concluiu sorrindo

As duas riram juntas, e se separaram ao ver os professores aparecerem no corredor.

-Ahhhh...Não quero ter aula com o capitão gancho!-choramingou

-Gome, você ainda vai ter problemas por chamá-lo assim!-advertiu

-Ah...Não é minha culpa ele se parecer tanto com o capitão gancho!-retrucou.-Até mais amiga, boa aula!-despediu se afastando

-Até..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sendo assim notamos que as megalópoles....-explicava o professor.

-"Maldito Capitão gancho...Maldita aula de geografia...Maldito professor...Maldito Peter Pan!"-pensava quase dormindo.

-"Eu podia estar com o Inu...Ah...Eu não vou ficar com ele hoje...Maldita fama...Ele tinha que ser tão parecido com ele mesmo??"-pensou triste.-É isso!-sussurrou pegando o celular.

_**San, tive uma idéia ótima, acho que vamos conseguir sair com os meninos sem sermos perseguidas!!= ] **_

Digitou a mensagem e enviou, depois começou a elaborar melhor o plano, até ser atrapalhada por um certo pirata...

-Senhorita!!-exclamava o professor sem sucesso.-Senhorita...

-Sim capitão?-perguntou automaticamente, causando riso na sala inteira.

-O que disse?-perguntou bravo.

-Sim....Professor!!-mentiu sorrindo.

-Comece a prestar atenção na aula antes que eu seja obrigado a....

-"Pedir que eu ande na prancha".-pensou

-Obrigado a pedir que se retire.

-Sim senhor!-respondeu sem graça.

Depois de um tempo a sala voltou a se acalmar, e o professor retomou a aula sobre...sobre alguma coisa...Kagome se preocupava muito mais com sua idéia, até ser interrompida pelo seu celular vibrando.

_**É por isso que eu te amo!!!Almoça lá em casa hoje?**_

Leu a mensagem e sorrio, viu se o professor estava olhando, e respondeu.

_**Claro!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A aula acabou depois de muita paciência, os famosos foram se esconder no banheiro enquanto o movimento de pessoas diminuía, nesse meio tempo, as meninas foram para a casa de Sango, no caminho Kagome contou seu plano, e durante o almoço as duas elaboraram melhor a idéia de tomarem a sobremesa, subiram para o quarto da dona da casa. Sango deitou na cama, e Kagome foi usar o telefone.

-Mãe?

-Só liguei para falar que eu vou passar a tarde fora...

-Eu sei...

-Eu vou chegar a tempo de fazer o jantar...

-Tá certo...

-Tchau...

Desligou o telefone deitando ao lado da amiga.

-E você acha que vai dar certo?-perguntou a menina deitada na cama.

-Claro San!-respondeu.-Lembra de como ninguém reconheceu a gente?

-Lembro....Mas é diferente...Eles são eles!!-disse

-Ainda bem né?-brincou.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

-Entendi...Mas...Vale a tentativa né?-pergunta.

-È...Vale....-respondeu.

-Então Sango....Por onde a gente começa?-pergunta abrindo o armário da amiga.

-Vamos pelo começo, Gome...-responde fechando a porta, e pegando o telefone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oi Sango!-disse Rin ao atender o telefone.

-O Sesshy?-perguntou, olhando para o namorado que estava sentado do seu lado.

-Perá um pouco...-disse.-Sesshy, a Sango quer falar com você....Tem haver com os meninos.-falou afastando o telefone da orelha.

-Diga...-disse o homem ao pegar o telefone.

-Tudo bem...Sem problemas...-falou sorrindo.

-Boa sorte...-disse antes de desligar

A mulher deitou no colo dele e deixou que ele passasse a mão pelo seu cabelo.

-O que ela queria?-perguntou curiosa.

-Perguntar se podia levar os garotos para um volta...-respondeu.

-Como assim?

-Se eles não aparecerem em nenhum programa de fofoca, vestidos com saia eu te explico...-respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

-Hã??-perguntou, mas o namorado levantou e foi para cozinha.-Me explica direito essa história Sesshomaru!!-gritou correndo atrás dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Inuyasha, você conseguiu fazer a lição de matemática?-perguntou o baterista entrando no quarto.

-To quase terminando, o que você não entendeu?-falou virando para o amigo que havia sentado na sua cama .

-Quase tudo...Eu não consigo entender a professora...-explicou entregando o caderno para o vocalista.

-Não sei por que né?-disse irônico ao ver o caderno do amigo.-Você em vez de copiar matéria fica escrevendo Miroku e Sango!Com coração!!!

-Ah...È que eu não consigo esquecê-la...-disse suspirando e deitando na cama.

-Pega o meu caderno e vê se entende algo...Qualquer coisa pergunta!-falou jogando o caderno no amigo.

-Valeu Inu!-gritou ao sair do quarto.

-Não me chama de Inu!!-gritou de volta.

Ao ficar sozinho no quarto, pegou um caderno e começou a rabiscar...

_O mundo não teria sentido sem você para amar_

_Eu sei que é clichê..._

_Mas eu amo você._

_Foi seu sorriso que me puxou_

_Para o infinito do seu olhar_

_Foi seu toque que me soltou_

_Da solidão que pensei estar_

_Por que quando você não está aqui_

_Não há nada que me faça rir,_

_Nada que me faça sonhar,_

_A sua ausência é o pior lugar para se viver_

_Simplesmente por que não estou com você_

Passou quase meia hora trabalhando os versos, mais ainda não estava perfeito, porém teve que interromper o trabalho, tendo que ir atender o interfone.

-Pronto...-disse ao atender.

-A sta. Higurashi está aqui.-disse a voz metálica.

-Pede para subir sim?-respondeu.

Não esperou resposta, e foi avisar Miroku, trocou de roupa, tirando o uniforme, deu tempo certinho para as meninas chegarem e tocarem a campainha.

-Já vai!!-gritou ao ouvir a campainha

Não demorou muito para chegar até a porta e abri-la, encontrando as jovens que balançavam o coração dos astros preferidos do pais.

-Que surpresa agradável!-disse sorrindo ao abrir a porta.

-Ah...Você não sabe o que é surpresa!-respondeu Kagome entrando segurando duas sacolas gigantes.

-Mas já vai descobrir...-complementou Sango entrando e segurando mais duas sacolas.

-O que é tudo isso?-perguntou miroku entrando na sala.

-Bom....Eu e a Sango decidimos que namorar famosos da muito trabalho...-respondeu Kagome.

-Então, nós decidimos que por um dia, nós vamos ter um encontro com meninos normais...-continuou Sango.

-Então vocês vão prender a gente nesses sacos, para não dar porrada nos caras que pensarem em sair com vocês?-perguntou Inuyasha irritado só com a idéia de ser trocado.

-Claro que não Inu!

-Eu acho melhor vocês explicarem melhor a intenção de vocês, por que não ta dando para entender nada.

-Simples Mi...Vocês vão se disfarçar!-explicou Sango sorrindo amarelo.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Quer dizer que até o Sesshomaru concordou com isso??-o vocalista perguntou surpreso.

-Ah Inu, é uma boa idéia...Vai dizer que vocês não querem saber como é ser normal, por um dia??

-Isso é outra história...-respondeu

-Mas, e se formos pegos, vocês sabem quais serão as conseqüências?

-Mi...Eu e a Kagome temos praticas nisso, nós fizemos o carinha mais feio virar o príncipe encantado na peça da escola, e só tínhamos 10 anos...Confia na gente ok?

O baterista e o vocalista se encararam, as meninas sentadas na frente deles esperavam ansiosas, mas no final os dois voltaram a olhá-las sorrindo.

-Acho que não tem problema...

-A gente topa...

As meninas pularam em cima deles, e começaram a fazer a transformação de várias perucas, varias lentes de contato, vários tons e pele, e de um Inuyasha ruivo, depois loiro, depois com olhos azuis, depois com olhos verdes, uma hora morenasso, outra hora quase anêmico e um Miroku careca, com sardas, ruivo com óculos, com cabelo enrolado e depois cheio de trancinhas, chegaram no disfarce perfeito: Um Inuyasha com cabelos negros até o pescoço, com olhos castanhos, um pouco mais moreno que o normal, e um Miroku com cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos verdes, com uma barba por fazer falsa.

-Inuyasha, Miroku, nós temos o prazer de apresentá-los a...-disse kagome segurando um pano sobre o espelho.

-Yuan e Kyo- terminou Sango e ambas tiraram o pano.

Os meninos mal se reconheceram, e se surpreenderam com a eficiências das meninas.

-E então garotos, prontos para serem normais?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sair da casa não foi tão difícil, mandaram a limusine sair pela rua principal, enquanto eles pegavam o carro de Sango e saiam pela rua paralela. Dirigiram até um parque mais no centro aonde estacionaram e desceram do carro.

-O que vocês querem fazer primeiro?-perguntou Sango de mãos dadas com Kyo.

-Que tal tomar um sorvete ali?-sugerio Kagome.

A dupla de casal se dirigiu a sorveteria sentando no lado de fora depois que todos já tinham seu sorvete em mãos.

-Ah...De quem foi essa idéia??-perguntou Yuan

-Da Gome...Ela que bolou tudo...-respondeu Sango

-Mentira, a San também ajudou...

Continuaram conversando e tomando assistiram a uma apresentação de teatro no meio do parque, riram bastante e as meninas ganharam pipocas antes de decidirem dar uma volta no parque, onde cada casal tomou um rumo.

Yuan e Kagome andaram até chegar as margens de um laguinho, onde sentaram ela deitado no colo dele.

-Você vai engasgar se comer pipoca deitada....-implicou o garoto.

-Ai você me salva não é mesmo?-perguntou sorrindo.

-Só se você acertar uma pipoca na minha boca...

-Isso é fácil!-riu a garota

-Então mostra!

Ela pegou uma pipoca e jogou pra cima, errando feio o alvo fazendo a pipoca cair no rosto dela.

-Tá, não é tão fácil assim..-admitiu tirando a pipoca do rosto.-Você vai ter que chegar mais perto...

-Ta bom...Assim ta bom?-perguntou ficando dois palmos de distancia dela.

-Acho que sim...-respondeu reprimindo um suspiro.

Pegou outra pipoca e jogou novamente para cima, errando propositalmente.

-Você errou de novo...-ele disse fazendo ela se arrepiar com o tom da sua voz.

-Talvez se você chegar mais perto...-ela falou corada.

-Assim?-apenas um palmo de distancia.

-Mais um pouco...-o coração batia forte, e as batidas se confundiam com a respiração cada vez mais rápida.

-E agora?-apenas centímetros de distancia os separavam.

-Eu...-mas a voz falhou, os olhos azuis dela encontraram os castanhos falsos dele, e quanto mais ela o encarava o brilho do dourado ia surgindo atrás da lente.

-Você?-ele sussurrou automaticamente se perdendo nos olhos dela.

O pacote de pipoca ainda preso na mão da garota foi completamente esquecido, e a cada segundo o espaço entre os rostos iam sumindo, o rosto dele ia se aproximando ao dela, e quando os lábios tocaram ela não conteve o fecharam os olhos, se comunicando apenas por suas bocas. Com o tempo a posição foi ficando desconfortável, ela devagar foi se levantando e virando para ficar frente a frente com ele aproximando-se ainda com as mãos no cabelo e no rosto dela, enquanto ela cruzava os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

O beijo cessou, ele tirou as mãos do rosto dela, passando para os braços, percorrendo até encontrar as mãos dela, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto ela descruzava os braços,sentindo arrepio a cada toque dele, acabando com as mãos entrelaçadas no com as testas encostadas, ambos ofegantes.

-Obrigada pelas flores hoje...-sussurrou sorrindo

-Que bom que você gostou...-respondeu também sussurrando.

-Você estava falando sério?-perguntou com os olhos fechados um tempo depois.

Ele afastou um pouco o rosto e esperou ela abrir os olhos para responder.

-Eu faria qualquer coisa para você kagome...-falou sorrindo

Os olhos dela se umedeceram, enquanto ela sorria.Não contendo a alegria pulou em cima dele fazendo com que ele caísse deitado na dois riam extravasando toda a felicidade que tinham no coração deitados olhando para o céu, de mãos entrelaçadas.

-Eu tenho que voltar para casa...-ela disse quebrando o silêncio.

-Eu sei....

-Inu....-chamou-o

-Hã?-perguntou virando a cabeça.

-Eu também gosto de você....

-Eu sei...-disse sorrindo.

Aproximaram o rosto e deram um a observar o céu, agora com ela apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

xxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso Kyo e Sango andavam por uma trilha que era cercada por árvores.

-Quer dizer que você não vai me dar nenhuma pipoca?-perguntou o garoto

-Não!-ela respondeu sorrindo.

-È mesmo??-perguntou com um olhar malicioso.-Por nada nesse mundo?

-Não a pipoca é minha!-falou pondo mais uma na boca virando o corpo ficando frente a frente com ele, andando de costas.

-Nem mesmo se eu, pedisse assim...-perguntou se aproximando enquanto ela se afastava.

Mas o caminho era cercado de árvores e por inconveniência tinha uma logo atrás da garota, que teve de parar de andar, o garoto continuou a se aproximar, apoiando os dois braços na árvore, prendendo-a lá.

-Bem pertinho do seu ouvido?-sussurrou com a boca muito perto do ouvido da garota.

-nã..nã...não...-respondeu incerta, a mão que segurava o pacotinho de pipoca tremia, enquanto ela lutava para continuar em pé.

-Eu não escutei direito...Você não vai me dar mesmo a pipoca?-sussurrou mais uma vez, passando do ouvido para boca.

Os olhos da garota se fecharam, e o rapaz passou uma das mão para cintura dela, o que ela agradeceu por que suas pernas estavam cada vez mais fracas, a outra mão ele passou pelos cabelos dela. Devagar a distancia começava a se tornar impossível, e não demorou para que os lábios se tocassem, e os corpos se aproximassem ainda mais. A garota soltou a pipoca e passou a mão para o rosto do rapaz, enquanto a outra era pressionada contra o peito dele.

-Agora ninguém mais vai ter pipoca...-ela disse sussurrando, quando se separaram para pegar ar.

-Eu não me importo mais...

Trocaram sorrisos antes de se aproximarem mais uma vez, e voltarem a se beijar.

_Continua..._

_Bom, antes que tentem me matar, aqui está o capitulo 13!!!_

_Eu sei que demorei...que demorei muuuito, e dessa vez nem tenho desculpas....O capitulo já estava pronto a um tempo atrás, mas euq ueria acabar o próximo antes de postar esse, mas eu vi que vocês não mereciam esperar tanto..._

_Por isso, mil desculpas!!! _

_Eu não vou prometer que vou postar logo o proximo capitulo, por que vocês me conhecem neh? Mas eu vou fazer o possível! e Vou me obrigar a escrever nessas férias!!_

_Agora vou responder as reviews!/o/_

_Kik-chan: Mana!! Finalmente postei!!! Agora falta você!!! Brigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios!! Beijoks!_

_K-Dani: Nha...que vergonha! Nem sei o que dizer!! Me desculpa pela demora?__Espero que você goste desse capitulo também!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Acho que nem mereço tantos assim!Muito obrigada por continuar lendo!!! Beijoks_

_Lory Higurashi: Espero que tenha matado sua ansiedade...Depois de tanto tempo! Me desculpe!! Espero que goste do capitulo!!!Beijoks_

_Sophie-sama: Huahuahau, me diverti com a sua review! E pode deixar que eu vou dar uma jeito na kikyo e na tia delas!!Mas...Você vai ter que esperar para ver como...xD Me desculpe pela demora!Espero que goste desse capitulo!Beijoks_

_Maryh-chan:Bem vinda!!/o/ Que vergonha, uma nova leitora e eu demoro tanto para postar... Ohh...Eu não costumava demorar tanto assim...mas você sabe né...a vida...Bom..desculpa viu?? Espero que este capitulo tenha ficado bom!Beijoks!_

_Paty saori: Obrigada!!Nem sei como agradecer seus elogios!! Eu não sou tudo isso não..xD Mas espero que você goste desse capitulo! Me desculpa mesmo pela demora!! Beijoks_

_carolshuxa:_ _Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Mas finalemnte postei!!/o/ Que bom que você está gostando!! Espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom também!^^ Beijokinhas_

_Bom gente, por hoje é só! Me desculpem mais uma vez! Tenham todos um feliz natal, e um ótimo ano novo!! Lembrem-se sempre! Podemos não ter tudo, mas temos tudo o que precisamos para seguir em frente!!_

_Obrigadas pelas reviews! E por lerem essa fic!!Eu não seria nada sem vocês!!_

_Beijokinhas_

_Sangozinha..=*_


	14. Chapter 14xLet the show beginx

x Let the show begin!x

I

-Gome...Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...-o garoto falou enquanto andavam até o carro.

-Diga....

-Você lembra de um concurso da shikon que acabou faz pouco tempo?-ele perguntou

-Lembro sim!O que é que tem?

-Bom...O prêmio dos vencedores é fazer a abertura do show da shikon...E bom...Vai ser em um lugar bem legal...-ele disse parando de andar

-Que legal Inu!-ela comenta sorrindo para ele

-É...Bem legal...E eu queria saber, se você, não gostaria de ir...como minha acompanhante...-Ele convidou sorrindo de lado.

-Inu...Isso é sério?-ela perguntou sem acreditar.-Se eu for...Todos vão saber sobre nós!-ela disse após raciocinar.

-Bom...Esse vai ser o preço a pagar...Quer dizer, só se você estiver disposta...Você sabe o que vai acabar acontecendo se a gente admitir nosso namoro para o público...-Ele disse e o sorriso morreu aos poucos.-o Sesshomaru está tentando o máximo que a minha vida e a do Miroku sejam normais...mas isso é praticamente impossível... E se você achar que não vale a pena...Eu vou entender...-ele terminou olhando firme nos olhos dela.

-Inu...-ela disse depois de algum tempo em silêncio.-Eu adoraria te acompanhar...E não vou me importar com o que digam...por você, eu corro o risco...-ela falou sorrindo

Depois de escutar bem as últimas palavras, o rapaz abraçou forte a namorada.

-Você não vai se arrepender...-ele sussurrou ao se separar.

-Eu sei que não...Agora vamos, que eu ainda tenho que fazer o jantar!

...

O outro casal já estava do lado do carro, e enquanto esperavam os amigos, estavam conversando.

-San...Posso te perguntar uma coisa?-o rapaz perguntou enquanto abraçava a namorada pelas costas

-Claro Mi...-ela respondeu brincando com as mãos dele.

-Você acha muito ruim se eu não expor nosso relacionamento para mídia?

-Não Mi...Eu não tenho nenhum interesse na mídia...-ela respondeu.-Por que perguntou?

-É que vai ter um show da shikon, e eu sei que o inuyasha vai convidar a Kagome...Mas, eu não quero que todos saibam sobre nós...Vão começar a fazer contagem regressiva pra ver quando vamos terminar...-ele a abraçou mais forte.-E eu não quero isso...

-Não se preocupe Mi...-ela falou se virando e correspondendo o abraço dele.-Só de ser a única pra você...já é ótimo...

Ficaram assim por mais um tempo, até que os amigos chegaram e todos entraram no carro.

...

Os amigos passaram o caminho conversando, Kagome foi a primeira a ser entregue, e depois foi a vez de Sango, que ficou com o carro e os meninos pegaram um táxi. Como ainda estavam fantasiados não tiveram tantos problemas durante o caminho, e na frente do apartamento já não havia tantos fotógrafos quanto antes.

Os garotos subiram, tiraram os disfarces tomaram um banho, prepararam um miojo, comeram assistindo tv e foram dormir, Kagome fez o jantar e teve que lavar a louça, depois tomou seu banho e se preparou pra dormir, e Sango tomou banho, jantou sozinha e foi ler um livro antes de ser dia de semana e por terem passeado a tarde inteira todos já estavam cansados, e foram dormir antes das 22:30.

...

Mesmo sendo sábado, Kagome acordou cedo, por ter ido dormir cedo na noite anterior. Ela aproveitou que todos da casa ainda estavam dormindo e decidiu andar um pouco, a manhã estava bonita, e ela estava querendo fazer algum exercício.

Vestiu uma calça de moletom, uma camiseta branca e um moletom, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, pegou o celular e o mp3 e saiu de casa.

O dia tinha acabado de nascer, e o sol ainda não conseguia nem mesmo aquecer o rosto da jovem, e tinha um vento frio que passava balançando o cabelo da garota, mas ela não se importava muito, escutava sua banda favorita, com o seu vocalista favorito e quando vê ela esta na praça em que tinha passado a tarde como ele.

Vista de manhã, a praça parecia ainda mais simples, e mais bela. Kagome que até agora só encarava o chão admirou a paisagem, como se fosse algo extremamente espetacular, e só desviou o olhar quando sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso.

-Alo?-atendeu desligando o mp3.

-Gome?-perguntou a voz do outro lado.-Sabia que você já iria ter acordado!

-San??-perguntou confusa.

-Oi gome! Desculpa...Eu acabei falando sozinha-a voz da amiga se explicou.

-Relaxa San, mas por que você me ligou a essa hora da manhã??-perguntou a menina sentando em um banco.

-Ah...É que eu queria falar com você, ai eu imaginei que você tinha acordado cedo também...E quis aproveitar que ninguém na sua casa tinha acordado pra poder falar com você sem interrupções...-respondeu a amiga.

-Ahh...Tendi...Eu não to em casa, to na pracinha aqui perto, quer vir até aqui?-convidou

-ótimo! Já to indo! Beijos!-disse e desligou

-Beijos...-disse e também desligou.

A garota guardou o celular e voltou a ligar o mp3, como não tinha ninguém no parque ela aproveitou e deitou no banco, fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu... Ficou só pensando. Depois de uns quinze minutos de olhos fechados ela já tinha esquecido-se do mundo ao redor, mas uma voizinha beem lá no fundo começou a repetir: Abra os olhos, abra os olhos, e ela inconscientemente obedeceu, dando de cara com uma Sango olhando emburrada pra ela.

-AH!-ela gritou com o susto e acabou caindo do banco.

-Kagome!-a amiga olhou preocupada.-Você ta legal??-perguntou olhando pra menina deitada no chão.

-Sango!!-a menina disse ofegante, tirando os fones.-Que susto!!-falou se levantando e sentando de novo.

-Bem que mereceu! Eu to a dez minutos te chamando...Até te cutuquei..Em que mundo você estava?

-Ah...-ela murmurou sem jeito.-Eu tava pensando em uma coisa que o Inu me disse ontem...

-Sei...Sobre o show da shikon?-ela perguntou sentando do lado da amiga.

-É! O miroku comentou com você?

-Comentou sim...Mas eu não vou...

-Por que??

-Ah...o Miroku não é que nem o Inu Gome...-a garota disse olhando para o pé.-Sabe...A fama do Miroku não é a das melhores...E se todo mundo ficar sabendo de nós...Bom...Eles não vão acreditar que é sério...E provavelmente nós vamos acabar nos separando...Então...Ele achou melhor não falarmos nada, e eu concordei...

-San...-a amiga sussurrou abraçando a menina.-A verdade, é que eu to morrendo de medo que isso aconteça...Mas eu confio no Inu sabe?-ela confessou -Não que você não confia no Miroku, não é isso!

-Relaxa Gome!-a garota disse rindo -Eu entendi o que você quis dizer...

As duas amigas riem mais um pouco e decidem andar pelo parque que ainda estava vazio.

-E o que você queria conversar San?-perguntou Kagome enquanto elas andavam

-Era sobre o show mesmo...Queria saber se você ia, ou não...

-Ahh...Só isso?-a menina perguntou.

-Na verdade, eu também queria saber outra coisa...-a garota disse.

-Diga...

-Gome...Você acha possível amar alguém que você acabou de conhecer?-ela perguntou vermelha.

-Como assim San? Você ta dizendo que ama o Miroku??-a amiga olha surpresa.

-É que...hoje em dia, ficar com alguém é algo super normal sabe...namorar também é comum...Mas quase nunca há amor...E ontem eu estava lendo um romance que minha vó me deu...E...Bem...eu me identifiquei com tudo o que era descrito pela mocinha apaixonada...E no final, era realmente amor sabe...

-Sango...o amor não é igual ao que vem escrito no livros...Você sabe...

-Eu sei Gome...Mas é que a idéia me pareceu tão certa, entende? Que falar que eu amo o Miroku, não parece ser algo fora do comum....

-Uow San...Eu nunca pensei nisso...Eu gosto muito do Inu...Mas não sei se o amo...É um sentimento muito grande...

-É....As vezes eu não consigo acreditar sabe...Mas eu não consigo não pensar nele...Mesmo quando eu não estou pensando nele, alguma coisa me faz...sei lá...me lembra dele...E quando eu estou com ele...Tudo muda...

-Eu entendo...

As amigas sentaram e ficaram olhando pra um laguinho que tinha dentro do parque...As duas não precisaram falar mais nada, pois naquele momento, elas descobriram uma coisa completamente nova.

Me perdoem se estou sendo poética, mas essa momento precisa...Da mesma forma que algumas flores floreiam no inverno, as duas jovens descobriram o que poderia ser o amor para elas, e mesmo sem saber se eram ou não correspondidas, já haviam admitido para si mesmas...Elas amavam eles...

...

A semana passou rápido, os meninos tiveram todas as tardes preenchidas com programas para promover o show de sábado, isso incluía, entrevistas, fotos, teste de figurino, ensaios, mais fotos, vídeos promocionais, fotos com os vencedores do concurso, mais ensaios, escolha das músicas entre outros compromissos. As meninas também não ficaram atrás, kagome, Rin e Ayame foram em buscas de novos figurinos, escolha de cabelo, maquiagem, manicure, pedicure, sapatos, além das dicas que as veteranas passavam para Kagome, isso tudo é claro, com a companhia de Sango, que mesmo não indo para o show, se divertia ajudando as amigas.

O show seria no sábado a noite, com cobertura ao vivo, e reprise no domingo a tarde. Ficou combinado que todos estariam juntos para assistir a reprise, e que Sango iria acompanhar o show pela televisã sexta-feira finalmente chegou, Kagome pegou suas coisas e foi para casa da amiga, tinha usado a desculpa de um trabalho da escola para passar o fim-de-semana na casa da amiga.

Kagome chegou na hora do jantar, e elas pediram uma pizza para comer assistindo a um filme na t.v. , passaram algum tempo conversando e depois foram se arrumar para dormir.

-San...Como vai ser amanhã??-a menina perguntou já deitada no colchão no chão.

-Você sabe como Gome, a Rin e a Ayame passaram uma semana te contando todos os detalhes....-a amiga respondeu se virando na cama para encarar a garota.

-E se eu não lembrar, e se der tudo errado??-ela perguntou com um pouco de histeria na voz.

-Não se preocupe! É isso que todos estão esperando...Então o máximo que pode acontecer, é você se sair super bem, e surpreender a todos...E você é ótima surpreendendo as pessoas...-ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Ahh..San...Eu queria que você estivesse lá comigo!-a menina admitiu sorrindo timidamente.

-Eu vou estar em pensamentos Gome...É que....Você sabe... A reação para o relacionamento de vocês dois, não seria a mesma para a nossa...-ela disse com um suspiro no final.

-Você gostaria de ir San?-a menina perguntou se sentando.

-Eu não me importo muito com o evento, sabe? Eu só queria poder estar com ele a noite inteira...-admitiu deitando olhando para o teto.

-E se ele levar outra acompanhante?

-Eu sei que ele vai levar...Mas se ele não a beijar, por mim não tem problema...

-E se ele a beijar? –Perguntou curiosa

-Acho que nós vamos ter uma pequena discussão...-a garota admitiu, estremecendo com o pensamento.-Eu sei que ele tem que manter as aparências...Mas ele não precisa ficar beijando essas aparências não é?- disse com uma pontada de ciúmes na voz.

-Acho que não...-concordou voltando a deitar.-Boa noite San...

-Boa noite Gome...

Então as duas fecharam os olhos e tentaram lutar contra seus medos, para finalmente conseguirem dormir.

................................

_-Esse é o dia tão esperado! Hoje a banda Shikon irá se apresentar com os ganhadores de seu concurso! Estamos aqui na frente da casa de show, onde uma fila já começa a ser formada! Também esperamos a presença de grandes empresários, e famosos hoje a noite! Yuka, é com você! –_o repórter disse e então apareceu a imagem do estúdio na televisão.

-Famosos?? Que famosos???-Kagome perguntava histérica enquanto a manicure tentava pintar suas unhas.

-Não se preocupe Gome, são só alguns amigos nossos...-respondeu Rin lendo uma revista de fofoca.

Kagome tinha se despedido da amiga mais cedo naquela manhã, e seguido com Rin e Ayame para um salão de beleza profissional alugado apenas para elas.

-Rin, por que você fica lendo essas coisas??-perguntou Ayame.

-Oras...Eu gosto de saber o que acontece com meus conhecidos...-ela respondeu sorrindo.

Kagome sorrio com as amigas, tentando fazer seu medo sumir um pouco.

-Quando nós vamos encontrar os meninos?-ela perguntou, interrompendo a discussão que começava a se formar.

-Ah! Essa é uma tradição nossa, nós só nos vemos quando eles vem nos buscar....-explicou Ayame sorrindo divertida.

-E o que nós fazemos até lá?-a novata perguntou olhando o relógio que mostrava que ainda faltava tempo até mesmo para o almoço.

-Bom, temos depilação, massagem, temos que fazer o cabelo, e isso demora bastante, temos o almoço também e um lanchinho da tarde, sem falar que temos que nos trocar, e nos maquiar...Não sei se vai dar tempo!!-falou Rin desolada.

-Não se preocupe Rin, sempre dá tempo...-consolou Ayame.

Kagome paralisou com a lista, e demorou um pouco para entender que a moça que fazia sua unha estava pedindo a outra mão.

-"Onde eu me meti.." –Pensou ainda de olhos arregalados.

..................................

- Inuyasha, você vai de gravata?-Perguntou o baterista entrando no quarto do vocalista, sendo seguido por seu figurinista.

-Não, vou só de blusa e jeans...-respondeu enquanto alguém arrumava seu cabelo.

-Hummm...Acho que eu não vou, também...-O baterista falou pensativo.

-Mas Miroku, ontem você tinha concordado!- o figurinista disse enquanto fazia uma cara de pesar.

-Ta bom então Suy, pode ser com gravata...-ele respondeu suspirando, enquanto saia do quarto do amigo.

Inuyasha que já estava acostumado com a cena, já tinha fechado os olhos a algum a primeira vez que eles se arrumavam na própria casa, mas como Sesshomaru tinha dito que era o modo mais prático, toda a produção tinha se mudado para o apartamento dos artistas. Kouga e Sesshomaru estavam se aprontando na sala, e a casa estava cheia de estilistas, figurinistas, maquiadores, entre outros mais.

Quando faltava meia hora para o a abertura dos portões, os rapazes saíram do apartamento e entraram na limusine que os esperava na frente do prédio, primeiro passaram na casa da acompanhante do Miroku, depois seguiram para o salão onde encontrariam as meninas.

....................................

_-E o momento tão esperado finalmente chegou!!Os portões já foram abertos para o público vip, e limusines não param de chegar, a banda vencedora acaba de chegar, e estréiam aqui no tapete vermelho! Mas a chegada mais esperada ainda não foi anunciada. _

Sango estava sentada na sala, com um pote grande de pipoca, e esperava ansiosa enquanto passava a propaganda.

.....................................

-Estão prontos?-Perguntou Sesshomaru, quando a limusine parou.

-Vamos nessa...-Respondeu Kouga.

Rin olhou fundo nos olhos de Sesshomaru, Ayame e Kouga trocaram um beijo rápido, Miroku ria com a acompanhante, e Kagome apertava com mais força a mão de Inuyasha.

-Estamos juntos lembra?-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que estava muito ansiosa para conseguir falar, e apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

O barulho abafado pelas portas da limusine explodiu, quando elas abriram. Um milhão de flashs cegaram momentaneamente os astros, que logo já estavam desfilando no tapete, sorrindo e cumprimentando todos.

Os primeiro casal a sair foram Sesshomaru e Rin, ele usava uma calça social preta, com uma camisa azul marinho e sapatos pretos, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma traça que caia em suas costas. Ela usava uma calça jeans preta justíssima na perna, e uma daquelas blusas que parecem vestido, verde com um cinto preto na cintura, o cabelo estava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo totalmente liso, e nos pés calçava uma sandália de salto altíssimo, mas mesmo assim continuava muito mais baixa que o acompanhante.

Os próximos a saírem foram Ayame e Kouga. Ela usava uma calça jeans azul escura também justa, um sapato vermelhoe vestia uma camisa branca e um colete preto por cima, seus cabelos estava ainda mais cacheados, e balançavam suavemente conforme ela seu lado, Kouga desfilava com uma calça jeans azul desbotadas em lugares estratégicos, uma camisa preta de manga curta, e um sapato mais esportivo nos pés, com o cabelo preso.

Em seguida vinha Miroku e sua acompanhante, ele vestia uma blusa pólo branca com detalhes em azul nas mangas e na gola (ele se livrou da gravata no carro...)uma calça jeans preta e um tênis de marca preto nos pés, seus cabelos estavam presos em seu famoso pequeno rabo de cavalo. A acompanhante usava um vestido azul com algum brilho, que ia até a metade da cocha e deixava um dos ombros nus, em sua cintura tinha um cinto branco, parecido com o de Rin, porém o salto eram um pouco mais baixo e prata. O seu cabelo loiro, caia em camadas lisas por suas costas.

Por último, saíram do carro Inuyasha e Kagome, não demorou muito para os flashs capturarem o novo casal. Ele usava uma calça jeans mais clara, um all star preto, e uma blusa pólo preta, com detalhes em dourado também nas mangas e na gola, seu cabelo estava solto e mais liso que o normal, caindo pelas costas fazendo um contraste lindo com a roupa escura. Mas sem sombra de dúvidas, quem chamou mais atenção foi Kagome, não apenas por estar linda na calça jeans justa e clara, uma bata branca com detalhes em uma renda discreta, e um cachecol laranja fino no pescoço apenas para enfeitar, e nos pés um sapato creme. Simples e linda, a jovem foi a novidade da noite, por ser a acompanhante do cantor mais amado do mundo.

_..........................._

_-E aqui estão os astros da noite, e todos muito bem acompanhados devo acrescentar,e uma novidade! O Vocalista Inuyasha também está acompanhado! Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o vocalista saiu acompanhado da limusine, e muito bem acompanhado devo dizer...A sortuda é Kagome Higurashi, de 16 anos, que estuda na mesma escola que o cantor...Será que é o início de mais um romance?? Vamos agora com Tyara que se encontra do lado de dentro...._

-KAGOME?!?!?!?!?!?-certa menina gritou quando ouviu e viu a irmã na televisão.

Depois de um tempo para se recompor, e aproveitando o comercial, a gêmea entrou no quarto da irmã, e começo a jogar tudo no chão, cd´s, livros, rasgando pôster e cadernos, jogou todas as cobertas da cama no chão, pegando o travesseiro e batendo nele com uma força desnecessária. Enquanto terminava de surtar e destruir o quarto da irmã, ela viu escondido entre o colchão e a estrutura da cama, um caderno pequeno, ela o pegou com intenção de destrui-lo também, mas acabou lendo o conteúdo sem querer...

_O Inu me contou a verdade sobre ele e o pai...E me confiou totalmente seu coração...Eu sei que nunca serei capaz de trair a confiança dele...Isso iria destruí-lo, e eu não sei se sobreviveria se o visse mal, por minha causa....Eu..._

Fechou o caderno e sorriu perversa, isso não iria ficar assim...

_continua..._

_Oi galera!!!_

_Voltei! Acho que dessa vez nem demorei tanto! Não comparado com as últimas vezes neh??xD_

_Acho que é agora que começa a história mesmo...Afinal...Tudo está indo beem de mais...E agora a Kikyo tem uma grande arma contra a irmã! O que será que ela vai aprontar?_

_Façam suas apostas!!/o/_

_Agora, as respostas às minhas queridas leitoras:_

_K-Dani: Não demorei tanto dessa vez neh? E o capítulo até que tá grandinho! Ainda não tem tanto drama...Mas eu to reservando tudo para o final!xD Ai vai ficar até que dramático de mais! Obrigada por continuar lendo! Kisses!_

_Gege-ups: Bem vinda!!! Que bom que você gostou! É...eu sei...Falta um "eu te amo", nesse capitulo, quase que ele apareceu, quem sabe o próximo? Ainda tem coisa pra acontecer...E eu soh vou colocar quando for muuito importante! Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo, e me desculpe pela demora! E obriga por estar acompanhando!Kisses!!_

_Carolshuxa: Finalmente a Kikyo descobriu! Não sei se foi como você esperava, mas eu gostei! Quer dizer, eu podia ter elaborado mais um pocuo, mas ai eu ia demorar de mais pra postar, vai saber quando eu iria ter inspiração?xD espero que você goste deste capitulo também!Obrigada por acompanhar a história! É muito importante para mim!Kisses!_

_Kiky-chan: Maninha! mais um capítulo! Não é que eu to me superando?xD Eu nunca pensei em chegar tão longe! Ah! E eu ainda tenho esperança de ler o final de PG! Nem que seja quando a gente for bem velhinha! Obrigada por me apoiar sempre viu mana?? Te amo!! =*_

_Agome chan: Pois eh...ela se acha muito! Mas ficou de cara no chão quando descobriu!! xD Agora resta ver o que vai acontecer...Mas não se preocupe que eu tenho meus planos para a família mala da Gome...xD Muito obrigada por continuar lendo! E mesmo que beeem atrazado: Feliz natal e um ano novo maravilhoso!!/o/ Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo!! Até a próxima!kisses!_

_Kakome-san: não se preocupe que eu vou continuar sim! Depois de tantos elogios não tinha como não continuar! Muito obrigada! E que bom que eu consigo surpreender! É difícil fugir dos cliches, eu ainda uso muito eles...xD Espero que você goste do capítulo! Obrigada por estar lendo! kisses!!_

_Bom, para aqueles que eventualmente estão lendo mas não comentam, muito obriga por estarem acompanhando Perfect! eu escrevo com muito carinho! E se por acaso alguém achar que falta algo, ou que tem algo muito errado, por favor me avisem para eu tentar melhorar!!_

_Bom...Eu não vou prometer não demorar, por que vocês me conhecem né? Mas farei meu máximo! Ah! E hoje tem um especial, vou colocar a frase do dia:_

**_" _Mas no horizonte  
Quando a manhã nasce  
Eu vejo um dia novinho  
Que está cheio de novos erros"**

**Mcfly-Only the strong survive**

_Eu estou na minha fase músical e frases de efeito! _

_Até a próxima!_

_Beijokas!_

_.Sangozinha!_


	15. Chapter 15xi just wanna jumpx

x.x I Just wanna Jump x.x

II

-Pronto, pode voltar a respirar agora...-Inuyasha falou para a jovem depois que eles passaram pela porta da casa de show

-E ai Gome, o que achou?-Rin perguntou quando se separou de Sesshomaru.

-É...Acho que eu vou voltar a enxergar algum dia desses...-ela comentou depois de um longo suspiro.

-Um dia você acostuma!-Ayame disse enquanto se aproximava.

-Inuyasha, estão chamando a gente para umas fotos!-Miroku disse passando ao lado do amigo.

-Já to indo!-respondeu, e depois virou para a acompanhante com um 'desculpa' no olhar.-Eu volto assim que possível!-ele falou e depois de um selinho se afastou.

-Não se preocupe que nós cuidamos dela!-Rin disse empolgada, e assim que o cantor se afastou começou a apresentar todos que estavam dentro do recinto.

.....

-É...Rin, e a acompanhante do Miroku? –perguntou Kagome.

-Ela deve estar com algum conhecido, nós raramente temos que passar a noite na companhia delas...Elas não gostam muito da gente também...-ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto comprimentava ao longe algum conhecido.-Pena que a San, não veio...iria ser mais divertido...-disse e suspirou.

-Meninas, vamos nos sentar? Acho que vai ter um jantar antes, ou coisa parecida.-Ayame surgiu chamando-as, e foram todas em direção a uma mesa perto do palco.

-"Será que não vão gostar de mim também?Só por que eu estou com o Inuyasha?" –Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos por um garçom que lhe oferecia vinho, ela recusou educadamente e pediu água, assim como havia treinada com Rin e Ayame.

_Flash back_

_As meninas estavam em um shopping afastado da cidade procurando bijoterias,quando descidiram parar para comer, foram para praça de alimentação e cada uma pediu um lanche._

_-Ah! Kagome, antes que eu esqueça, você toma vinho?-Ayame perguntou._

_-Não, não sou muito fã, e meus pais não deixam, sou menor de idade apesar de tudo...-respondeu tomando um gole de coca cola._

_-É que se tiver jantar, provavelmente vão servir vinho, e eu não acho uma boa idéia você beber..._

_-É verdade, eu não tinha pensado nisso...-Rin refletiu._

_-Tudo bem, eu pesso um refri ou algo assim...-Ela disse estranhando a importância do assunto._

_-Não, acho melhor não...Pede uma água! Isso...água é sempre uma boa saída!-Rin disse depois d eum tempo pensando._

_-Boa saída Rin! –Elogiou Ayame._

_Depois voltaram a comer e a falar de brincos._

_Fim do flash back_

Ainda não entendia o por que da água, mas não era muito prudente desobedecer as veteranas. Olhou em volta, e viu alguns rostos conhecidos, já tinha visto muitos deles na televisão, rodou os olhos pelo salão, e viu a banda conversando com algumas pessoas, sorriu ao reparar como seu namorado estava lindo, olhou para o palco que tinha as cortinas fechadas. Estavam no andar térreo, as mesas ficavam mais afastadas do palco, mas a visão era perfeita de qualquer ângulo. O andar de cima ainda estava vazio, mas ela sabia que logo alguns milhares de fãs sortudos iriam estar gritando dali. O espaço vazio entre as mesas e o palco, talvez também fosse ocupado por alguns fãs, mas não tinha certeza.

-Kagome?-Chamou Rin tirando a garota dos seus devaneios.

-Oi?-perguntou voltando a atenção para a mesa.

-Deixe eu lhe apresentar uma amiga...-disse referindo-se a uma recém chegada.

-Claro!-respondeu sorrindo, e as duas foram ao encontro da tal amiga.

......

Senhoras e senhores por favor tomem seus lugares....-Uma voz surgio pelos alto falantes, e mais gritos foram portas para o público tinham sido abertas logo após um rápido jantar, já fazia uma meia hora, que aqueles que eram famosos dedicavam sua atenção ao carinho dos fãs do andar de cima.

Kagome já tinha conhecido alguns dos amigos mais íntimos da banda, e Rin lhe apresentou algumas velhas amigas. Inuyasha tinha passado muito pouco tempo com ela, apesar de que quando ele aparecia, a atenção era toda dedicada a ela. Ela o acompanhou em algumas fotos, e em algumas conversas superficiais, sendo sempre apresentada como sua namorada.

Mas assim que o jantar acabou a banda foi se preparar para o show, e encontrar com os vencedores do concurso, que só tinham aparecido para algumas fotos.

Enquanto todos sentavam, ela observou que o espaço a sua frente continuava vazil.

-Ayame, pra que esse espaço vazil?-ela perguntou curiosa enquanto sentavam.

-Kagome, você já foi a algum show do shikon?-ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Não...Eu só vi pela t.v...-ela respondeu.

-Bom....Os meninos gostam de fazer um show inesquecível...Sabe como é?-ela disse sorrindo ainda mais, e as luzes começaram a apagar.

_You and me all alone_

_it's too late to say we didn't know_

_We shouldn't be all alone_

_One of us might lose control_

A voz da vocalista ecoou pelo salão, e recebeu gritos como resposta.

_Of these feelings we've been hiding_

_Deep down they might start to show_

_Not here not now watch my frustrations grow_

A voz de Inuyasha ecoou em seguida recebendo ainda mais gritos.

-Senhoras e senhores...-a voz grave ecoava pelos alto falantes.- Com vocês....Os vencedores....Com vocês... Lost Dreams!!!!!!

As palmas ecoaram altas e acomanhadas de assovios e gritos. A cortina abriu e a banda começou a tocar os primeiros arcordes.

....

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Eles terminaram a última música e agradeceram aos aplausos, antes de sairem do palco porém, a Shikon apareceu de última hora e os convidaram para tocar mais uma música com eles. A emoção deles foi tão grande que a vocalista derramou algumas lágrimas, e o baterista ficou paralisado por um tempo. Depois de se recomporem, começaram a tocar a música vencedora do concurso de novo, acompanhados da Shikon dessa vez. Inuyasha dividiu o microfone com a vocalista, Sesshomaru duelava com o guitarrista, Kouga acompanhava junto com a tecladista, que tentava não pular em cima dele, e Miroku se empolgava na bateria que fora colocada do lado da do baterista, e os dois pareciam lutar para ver quem fazia mais barulho.

O resultado foi muita histeria dos fãs, e muitos aplausos dos amigos, a música ficou mais longa e mais trabalhada, com alguns solos de bateria fora de hora, e alguns acordes inovadores na guitarra. Agora Kagome entendia o que eles fazim durante os ensaios quando ela não os assistia.

Quando a música acabou, a banda cumprimentou seus ídolos, e cada um ganhou um cd, um DVD e uma camiseta,também ganahram presentes individuais: para o baterista, um par de baquetas novas com seu nome gravado nelas, para o guitarrista uma palheta personalizada com o nome dele, a tecladista e a vocalista ganharam flores e cada uma uma corrente com uma clave de sol em prata.

Kagome assistiu tudo aquilo emocionada, sabia que a idéia dos presentes individuais havia sido do Inuyasha, ele sempre presentiava quem tocava com ele. Quando a cerimônia acabou, o palco voltou a ficar vazio, e os garçons voltaram a circular servindo mais bebidas e a sobrimesa.

A banda vencedora recebeu mais aplausos quando voltaram para o salão e sentaram em sua , Rin e Ayame foram cumprimentá-los e parabeniza-los, mas logo voltaram para suas mesas, pois o primeiro sinal tinha sido tocado.

-Senhoras e senhores...-a voz voltava para o alto falante.- Dream's Rock Bar tem o prazer de apresentar...para uma apresentação exclusiva...Com vocês...Shikon!!

Por um momento Kagome achou que estava ficando surda, os gritos vieram em força total, acompanhados de muitas palmas. A cortina abriu mas apenas Miroku se encontrava no palco, eel começou com a batida da música, aparentemente sem se importar com a ausência dos ia virar para perguntar para Rin se ela sabia o que tinha acontecido com os rapazes quando sentiu um arrepio na nuca, e logo em seguida o toque de alguém, quando virou para ver quem era e escutou a voz de Inuyasha ao seu lado:

_Jump!_

O vocalista estava atrás dela, e assim como ele, , Sesshomaru e Kouga também saim de trás da plateia surprendendo o público. Cada um tocava seu instrumento e a surpresa gerou uma onda ainda maior de aplausos.

_I don't wanna wake up today_

_Cause everyday's the same_

_And I've been waiting so long_

_For things to change_

A música conhecida encheu o salão de gritos histéricos das fãs, os garotos andavam por entre o público etocando e cantando normalmente.

_I'm sick of this town_

_I'm sick of my job_

_I'm sick of my friends Cause everyones jaded_

_Sick of this place I wanna break free_

_I'm so frustrated_

Inuyasha picou carinhosamente para kagome e se afastou dela, indo em direção ao palco junto com Sesshomaru e Kouga.

_I just wanna jump (jump!)_

Três coisas aconteceram nesse momento.

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)_

A primeira: Os três rapazes pularam para cima do palco.

_I just don't care tonight_

_I just wanna jump (jump!)_

Segunda: O Miroku jogou as baquetas muito alto, e as pegou com uma facilidade invejavel.

_Don't wanna think about my sorrows_

_Let's go, whoa_

_Forget your problems_

_I just wanna jump_

A Terceira: o espaço desoculpado, foi tomado por jovens dançarinos, que além de dançar, pulavam.*

_I don't wanna wake up one day_

_And find out it's too late_

_To do all the things I wanna do_

_So I'm gonna pick up my bags_

_I'm never coming back_

_Cause the years are passing by_

_And I've wasted all my dicted time_

A reação da platéia não poderia ter sido melhor, o efeito das três ações consecutivas ficará impressionante.

-O Kouga não me contou disso! –resmungou Ayame.

-Eu só sabia do dançarinos...-replicou Rin.

Kagome ainda não tinha se recuperado do susto inicial, misturado com a emoção que bombeava em seu peito. Era seu primeiro show da Shikon, e ela lamentava não poder gritar e esperniar como as fãs do andar de cima faziam.

.......

Dentro de casa Sango cantava junto com a t.v, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela, com medo de perder qualquer novidade. Já tinha visto a amiga na platéia muitas vezes, as câmeras adoravam mostrá-la por ela ser a novidade por ali.

Apesar de querer muito estar no lugar dela, se sentia feliz pela conquista da amiga, ela mais do que ninguém precisava ser feliz, e ela conseguiu.

Sorriu quando a câmera focou o Miroku, e adimirou o modo que o namorado se concentrava e se esforçava para dar o melhor de si, sem perder o sorriso do rosto.

......

-Muito obrigado gente!- Inuyasha falava sobrepondo os gritos das fãs.-Nada disso aconteceria se vocês nãos estivessem aqui! Nós somos uma família! Muito obrigado por fazer parte dela!-Ele proferiu as últimas palavras anes de sair do palco, agradecendo junto com os outros integantes.

-Uow...-kagome exclamou perplexa.

-E então, o que achou Gome?-perguntou Rin tomando um gole de água.

-Agora eu sei por que vocês são apaixonadas pelos meninos! Isso é incrível!-ela respondeu empolgada.

-Eu sei...Eu me emociono todas as vezes...-Ayame comentou entrando na conversa.

O salão de cima foi esvasiando aos poucos, e o de baixo demorou mais, pois quando todas as fãs tinham ido embora o shikon voltou para receber os comprimentos dos amigos.

Com toda a agitação, abriram mais algumas garrafas de champanhe, e como não haveria festa após o show, comemoraram ali mesmo por um tempo.

.....

Sorria contente e satisfeita para televisão, tinha assistido o show inteiro, apesar de não poder estar presente, podia pelo menos assistir comemoração e as entrevistas dos famosos, coisa que quem esteve lá, não podia fazer.

Foi nesse momento, enquanto ela assistia ansiosa o apresentador dizer que iria conversar com o baterista, que tudo que parecia ser perfeito decidiu sair dos trilhos.

....

-Então Miroku, como foi o show??-perguntou o apresentador.

-Foi maravilhoso, é sempre bom tocar para os amigos e sentir o carinho deles e dos fãs.-ele respondeu sorrindo.

O momento tinha sido reservado para uma entrevista com a banda e as acompanhantes, que estavam sentados em um sofá mais reservado da comemoração que acontecia simultaneamente.

-E quem é sua acompanhante?-ele perguntou sorrindo de canto.

-Essa é a Kyara Sohu- Apresentou sorrindo também de canto, a menina se apresentou e sorriu esnobemente para câmera.

Kagome, Rin e Ayame, olharam com desdém para a menina que usava a fama do baterista para aparecer na mídia.

-Mas e ai Miroku, nós percebemos uma coisa essa noite!-ele comentou.

-É mesmo? O que?-perguntou tentando esconder o nervosismo.

-Nenhum beijo cinematográfico ainda! Perdeu o jeito, foi?-ele riu da própria piada, enquanto o baterista engolia seco.

Kagome encarou o baterista, temendo o que via a seguir. Aquilo não poderia acontecer, não com sua amiga...Ela tento falar alguma coisa, mudar de assunto, mas não chegou a tempo...

-Não...Não foi nada disso...Só estou guardando pra mais tarde...-ele responde sem graça.

-Deixa disso Miroku...Mostra com se faz....-o apresentador insistiu.

Por um momento tudo aconteceu muito divagar, Miroku fitou kagome e compartilhou seu olhar confuso, depois Kyara tapou sua visão e colou seus lábios nos dela, por puro habito correspondeu, até volttar a realidade sentindo que aquilo não era bom, não era o beijo que ele tanto amava, ele se afastou, mais era tarde de mais, a câmera havia capiturado toda a cena, e recebia os aplausos do apresentador e o sorriso vencedor da acompanhante.

....

-Ele...Correspondeu...O Miroku....a beijou...-a menina balbuciava sentada estática no sofá.

A câmera havia mostrado com detalhes, e logo após passou para o baixista e a namorada, sem mostrar que Miroku havia se afastado, que ele havia sussurrado o nome dela, e sem mostra o desaponto no rosto dele.

Para ela...Eles ainda estava se beijando. Por que a kagome não tinha feito nada? Ou então a rin e a Ayame, elas eram amigas dela, não era? Por que ele teve que corresponde-la...Ele podia ter desviado...

Mas o que não saia da cabeça dela, é por que ela não estava surpresa com tudo isso?

.....

A festa acabou algumas horas depois, e todos entraram na limusine sem falar nada, o silêncio lá dentro era ainda mais profundo. O motorista deixou primeiro os mais velhos, cada qual em sua casa, depois deixou a acompanhante de Miroku, que saiu confusa por ter sido evitada o resto da noite.

-Kagome eu...-o baterista tento falar, mas foi calado pelo olhar da amiga.

-Não é para mim que você tem que se explicar...-ela falou, e ele murchou no canto da limusine.

Quando pararam na frente da casa da Sango, onde kagome iria dormir, ela saiu do carro acompanhada do namorado, que a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo de boa noite.

-Amanhã a gente se vê, e conversa melhor...Ela precisa de você...-e com essas últimas palavras, ele voltou para o carro e ela entrou em casa.

-Sango? Você está ai?-ela chamou, mas só escutou o barulho da televisão, seguiu o som e encontorou uma jovem sentada olhando para a televisão, onde passava propaganda.-Sango?-ela chamou de novo e sentou ao lado da amiga.

Não foi preciso de mais nenhuma palavra, Sango olhou para a amiga, sorriu tristemente e a abraçou, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas e os soluços,Kagome correspondeu ao abraço e ficou lá, consolando a amiga, que chorava copiosamente em seus ombros.

...........

_Hey yo!_

_Aqui está mais um capitulo! Do jeito que vocês pediram! Eu sei que demorei um pouco, mas não foi taaanto assim!xD_

_Bom...Finalmente cheguei no ponto crítico da minha fic! Depois desse capítulo vem a história que eu bolei desde que comecei a escrever!É tão emocionante isso! Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de vocês! Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu da história!_

_Reviews:_

_Jhennie lee: Que bom que você está gostando!! A Kikyo ainda não apareceu de novo, mas quem sabe no próximo capítulo não temos uma idéia do que ela aprontou? Ah! você gostou mesmo das roupas deles? oi difícil achar uma que combinasse com o momento e com eles...xD Espero que goste do capitulo! Beijos_

_K-Dani: Me desculpe a demora, e brigada por não me cobrar!xD A escola tá puxada esse ano...Mas eu continuo escrevendo! É...a kikyo vai ficar ainda pior agora...Fazer o que neh? Ela é impossivel de qualquer jeito..xD Espero que esse capitulo tenha te agradado! Brigada pelo apoio! Kissus_

_Agome chan: Bom, por enquanto você pode deixar o seu bichinho bem guardado na jaulinha dele né?xD vamos ver o que acontece pela frente...Ahh...O que posso fazer se eu adoro um drama?xD Desculpe a demora!! espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijoks_

_Kik-chan: mana!! Você já tinha lido o começo desse capitulo né? Brigada pelo apoio!!! Não escreveria nada sem você! Brigada!!!Bom, você já sabe o que vai acontecer, mas espero que goste dos capitulos!xD BEijokinhas!_

_Kakome-san: Brigada pelos elogios! Eu faço o meu melhor pra conseguir essas surpresas!Que bom que adianta alguma coisa!! Ah! E brigada pela divulgação! Adoro leitoras novas!!Espero que elas gostem também! Desculpe-me pela demora! Beijos!_

_Agome chan: Por enquanto tudo continua bem! Quer dizer, quase tudo neh? Vamos ver o drama que segue a este! E não mate a Kikyo até o fim da fic! Ela ainda pode ser muito importante no final!xD Desculpe a demora, e espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom também! kissus!_

_carolshuxa: Não sei se o show ficou muito bom, mas eu usei boa parte da minha criatividade para funcionar ali! E bom...A Sango realmente tinha que ter ido...Como será que as coisas vão ficar agora? Acho que não demorei taanto pra postar...Mas me desculpe pela demora de qualquer jeito! Obrigada pelos elogios! Até o próximo capitulo!Beijoss_

_Bom, por agora é só...Eu sei que deveria por uma frase de efeito, mas to com muita preguiça!xD Tenham todos uma ótima páscoa! E se quiserem fazer uma escritora feliz, me deem chocolate!!xD_

_Obrigada por lerem Perfect!_

_=*_

_Sangozinha_


	16. Chapter 16x every body knows the endx

Capitulo 16

Everybody knows the end...

-Bom dia!-A menina disse entrando na cozinha.

-Oi Gome...-Sango comprimentou passando um guardanapo na boca.

-Como você se sente hoje?-ela perguntou se sentando na cadeira vaga a frente.

-Não sei...Eu..Ainda não sei o que pensar...-Adimitiu, tomando um gole de suco pensativa.

A conversa acabou ai. As duas terminaram seus cafés e foram para o quarto se trocar.

-San...Você tem certeza que quer ir para lá?-a amiga perguntou preocupada enquanto escolhiam uma roupa.

--É melhor resolver isso agora...-ela respondeu, porém parecia que estava tentando convencer a si mesma disso.

....

-Será que ela vem?-O baterista perguntava pela trigésima vez.

-Não sei Miroku...-o vocalista respondia pela trigésima vez.

-Para de ficar indo de um lado para o outro! Tá me deixando tonto.-Kouga reclamou tacando uma almofada no rapaz.

Emburrado ele se sentou abraçando a almofada a usando como uma bateria imaginá minutos passaram antes do interfone tocar e Miroku levantar correndo para atende-lo.

-São elas...As duas...Elas vieram...-ele anunciou quando voltou para sala.

-Só por curiosidade...Você já pensou o que vai falar para a Sango?-Sesshomaru perguntou esticando os pés e apoiando na mesinha central.

-Mais ou menos...Eu quero ver a atitude dela antes..-mal ele acabou de falar e a campainha tocou, Rin se adiantou e abriu a porta.

....

Não foi possível esconder o clima estranho que se apoderava da sala. Sango mal olhava para Miroku que também não tinha a iniciativa de falar. Sentaram todos em volta da televisão quando o programa começou, mas mesmo um do lado do outro mal se tocavam.

O restante que assistia a cena, incomodados com o clima, tentavam disfarçar com brincadeiras e conversas paralelas, e todos agradeceram quando o programa começou e todos começaram a discutir sobre o show.

Por um instante o clima mudou de incomodo para agradável, e todos conversavam animadamente, até que a apresentadora comentou sobre a acompanhante de Miroku.A sala emudeceu, parecia que até mesmos as repirações estavam sendo controladas, a voz ecoava na sala muda, mas ninguém conteve um murmuro quando a cena do beijo roubado apareceu e reapareceu na tela. Os olhares de todos se dirigiram a Sango, que olhava a tela com uma dor profunda, Miroku olhava culpado para o chão, o foco só mudou quando a apresentadora começou a falar de Kagome.

Todos mudaram a atenção para morena que se escondia, agora envergonhada, no canto do sofá.Não perderam a oportunidade para brincar e rir da timidez da jovem, menos o casal que ainda se encontravam presos no instante quando a apresentadora anunciou os comerciais, com a promessa de surpresas no próximo bloco, que Sango se pronunciou.

-Miroku...Eu posso falar com você?-ela perguntou e todos da sala se calaram.

-Claro...-Ele respondeu e ambos se levantaram e foram para o quarto do rapaz.

....

Já haviam passado alguns minutos, e nada do programa, nem do casal voltar. O grupo na sala tentava conversar, e manter algum assunto, mas a voz mais exaltada, às vezes de Sango, às vezes de miroku, cortava o clima de qualquer conversa. Quando a apresentadora voltou a aparecer na tela, todos voltaram a atenção para ela tentando ao máximo não escutar a conversa do casal.

_-Agora uma surpresa incrível! Vocês não vão acreditar quem passou por aqui e nos deu notícias exclusivas sobre os famosos irmãos Taisho!!_

Uma porta abriu e dela saiu uma Sango revoltada, que passou pela sala e foi direto para porta, os olhares se desviaram para ela e para Miroku que também apareceu atrás e a segurou pelo braço.

-Então vais ser assim?-ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

-Não fui eu quem escolheu assim...-ela respondeu tristemente.

Os dois sustentaram uma troca de olhar interrompida pela voz que vinha da televisão.

_-Se vocês pensaram em kagome Higurashi, estão corretos! A garota que arrematou o coração do nosso cantor favorito, esteve aqui e nos contou um segredo sobre os irmãos favoritos do país!_

-Kagome o que é isso?-Inuyasha perguntou confuso. A garota parecia tão confusa quanto, todos os outros presentes partilhavam da mesma senssação, até mesmo os dois perto da porta tinham se aproximado para ver melhor.

_Pode rolar a entrevista!-a mulher falou, e no telão apareceu uma gravação dela com Kagome, ou alguém muito parecida com ela._

_-Então kagome..Você nos disse que tinha um segredo!-a mais velha perguntou sorridente._

_-Isso mesmo, eu sei algo sobre o Inuyasha e o Sesshomaru, e acho que deveria dividir com o resto das fãs..._

_-Então diga!A câmera é sua!_

_A Kagome sentada na poltrona branca, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma blusinha branca e com o cabelho preso, por um instante sorriu maliciosamente para câmera, depois voltou com o olhar inocente e falou:_

_-A verdade...É que a grande família Taisho, na verdade não é tão unida assim...A realidade é que os irmãos Taisho nem mesmo gostam um do outro, e o Sesshomaru só está na banda por que o pai dele não deixaria o pobre Inuzinho ter uma banda...Tudo que meu Inuzinho queria era ser amado pelo seu pai...Assim como seu irmão era..._

_-Então você quer dizer que..._

A entrevista continuou, mas Sesshomaru desligou a televisão sem escutar mais nada. Durante alguns minutos ninguém ousou falar, quando o choque passou, os olhares voltaram para kagome que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e presos na televisão desligada.

-Inu...-ela sussurrou.

-Como você pode?-ele perguntou com mágoa na voz.

-Você não está mesmo acreditando que era eu ali!Que fui eu que fiz isso!!-ela perguntou assustada.

-Quem mais poderia ter sido! –ele acusou se levantando e a encarando com desprezo.-Eu não devia ter confiado em você..

-Inuyasha!-ela exclamou o repreendendo.- Você não pode mesmo está sugerindo que era eu ali!

-Chega de mentira kagome! Todos viram que era você! Sua voz, sua roupa, seu rosto! Você!!-Ele gritou exaltado.

-É verdade...Eu não tenho uma irmã gemia que me odeia...Ela não poderia ter se passado por mim, poderia?-ela gritou em resposta, sentindo o peito apertar.

-Só você sabia daquilo Kagome...Ela não teria como saber...-ele disse abaixando o tom de voz.

-Inu...-Ela falou se aproximando, tocando no rosto dele.- Eu também não sei como...Mas você sabe que não fui eu...E nunca iria te chamar de Inuzinho...Eu nunca iria te trair desse jeito.

-Deixe de ser falsa.-ele guspiu as palavras com desprezo.- Eu não sou tão igenuo a ponto de acreditar nessas desculpas...-pegou a mão dela e a tirou rudemente de seu rosto.

-Não são desculpas Inuyasha...É a verdade! E você sabe disso!-ela acusou segurando a mão contra o peito.

-Kagome...-Sesshomaru chamou a atenção dela para o restante dos presentes.-É melhor você ir embora...

-Sessh...-ela sussurrou, vendo que nem Ayame ou Rin a olhava nos olhos.

-Vocês não podem ter acreditado nisso...-Sango se pronunciou se aproximando da amiga.-Vocês realmente acham que a Kagome seria capaz de enganar todos desse jeito?

-Há! É por que você não sabe que ela te engana todos os dias...-Inuyasha falou sarcasticamente.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-A amiga perguntou desconfiada.

-O que eu quero dizer?-Ele repetiu ironicamente, olhando venenosamente para kagome, que suplicava para que ele parasse.-Eu quero dizer que ela tem mentido para você todos esses anos!

-Você não sabe o que está falando...-ela disse convicta.

-É mesmo...Então pergunta para sua amiga quem é a verdadeira mãe dela...Pergunta...Por que ela vai ter que te dizer que a mãe dela...Morreu!-ele disse usando cada palavra como uma faca para furar o coração de Kagome.

-Não!-a menina gritou, e acertou um tapa no rosto do cantor.

-Kagome...isso é verdade?-a amiga perguntou surpresa com a revelação.

-Sango...Não é assim...-ela respondeu depois de se recuperar.

-O que foi Kagome...Não achou que eu teria coragem de contar? E agora...O que acha da sua melhor amiga desconfiar de você?-o vocalista falou passando a mão no lugar dolorido.

-Inuyasha...Não precisa disso...-Kouga murmurou.

-Kagome...o que ele está falando é verdade?-a jovem olhava magoada para a amiga.

-Me desculpa San...Eu só não queria que você...Eu não queria que...-as palavras foram cortadas pelas lágrimas que finalmente caíram.

-Eu...Eu preciso ir...-a jovem disse, se afastando da amiga, e passando pela porta praticamente correndo.

-E então Kagome...O que acha de se sentir no fundo do poço? É bom não é?-o vocalista falou dom ainda mais desprezo.

A jovem passou um momento em silêncio, deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem o chã voltou a falar sua voz estava falhando e ela estava tremendo.

-Sabe Inuyasha...Eu não sabia que você era tão inseguro assim...E tão cego...Eu não vou tentar te convencer de nada...-ela disse o encarando.-Nem a nenhum de vocês...-ela falou olhando em volta.- Eu não devia ter me metido na vida de vocês...Me desculpem, eu realmente achei que vocês eram diferentes...-ela disse melancolicamente.

-Acho melhor você ir agora...-Sesshomaru falou.

-Eu realmente cheguei a te amar...-ela sussurrou, e abraçou o vocalista, mesmo não sendo correspondida, depois apertou a mão dele deixando a pulseira que havia ganho na primeira vez que cantou com ele.- Eu queria não ter cantado com você...Não queria que a nossa música acabasse assim...-depois dessas palavras ela se virou e saiu da sala.

A jovem foi em direção a porta mas se deteve nela.

-Rin, Ayame...-ela disse antes de abrir a porta. – Cuidem desses garotos...-e sorriu tristemente abrindo a porta, deu uma última olhada para a sala encontrando o olhar ferido de Inyasha, suspirou e saiu da sala.

Oi gente!!

Acreditam que eu quase postei o capitulo errado? Ah sim! boa noticia essa, eu já tenho o próximo capitulo pronto!! E eu nem lembrava disso!xD

Obrigada por esperarem, e por lerem mais um capitulo!!

Esperem que vocês tenham gostado!!

Ah! Sim, eu vou responder as reviews e parar de falar, por que quero escrever mais um pouquinho do capitulo 17!

Gege-ups: Obrigada!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!! Fico feliz por você ter comentado, mesmo que um pouquinho! Me fez feliz!!=) Muito obrigada!!

K-Dani: Eu sei...Fui má com ela... Mas ela também é um pouco idiota neh?xD Obrigada pelo comentário! Fiquei muito feliz! E pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim! devagar mas sem parar!! kisses!

Nama: Olá! Primeiramente, obrigada pelo comentário! E me desculpe se a decepcionei! Mas é que na verdade eu tenho planos futuros para kikyo, e todo esse rolo com a kagome, eu sei que ficou um pouco clichê, mas é praticalmente impossível fazer algo completamente inovador. O que eu queria é que você lesse até o final para ver se é realmente clichê!Ou ainda melhor, se você quiser me dar algumas sugestões, eu adoraria ouvi-las! Obrigada pelos elogios! E espero estar melhorando cada vez mais! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Beijoks!!

sayurichaan: Nhaa...pois é...agora as coisas ficam meio down! E concordo com você! A Sango devia estar lá!! Ia ser tudo mais fácil não é??xD E eu não sei se o Inu vai chorar..Eu não pensei nisso...Acho que ele é mais o tipo que fica irritado quando está triste...xD me desculpe pela demora!! E espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Obrigada por comentar e por continuar lendo!! Ps: concordo com você...O sesshy é liiindo!!! Beijoks

Jhennie lee:Sério, você gostou mesmo do show? Foi a parte mais difícil de escrever! xD Que bom que você gostou! É um alívio!xD Bom, acho que depois dessa, a kikyo deve mesmo morrer...mas vamos esperar para ver o fim dela..xD Ah! E é verdade!O Miroku não teve culpa! Agora, tenta convencer a Sango disso!xD Que bom que você está gostando! Origada pelo comentário e por estar lendo minha fic!! Beijokas

Agome-chan : Acho que nesse instante um dragão está muito feliz brincando com uma kikyo que está virando barro!xD Infelizmente o destino já estava previsto..x.D Pois é...foi mancada do Miroku, mas ainda acho que a Sango também foi meio orgulhosa...Anyway...Que bom que você está gostando! E obrigada por comentar e fazer essa escritora feliz! Beijoks!!

Aricele: Bem vinda!! Obrigada por estar lendo!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!! Beijoks!!

Kiky-chan: Sis!! Nem preciso comentar!! obrigada pelo apoio que você me dá! E por acompanhar a fic!!! Love you sis!!

Ok...Acho que é só! Espero que vocês gostem!! E fico esperando vocês no próximo capítulo!!!

Com muito amor!!xD

Sangozinha!!


	17. Chapter 17 x próprias palavras: Diários

Diario da Kagome

_Eu sei que eu não deveria voltar a escrever um diário, foi por causa de um deles que tudo virou essa confusão, não, não foi por causa de um diário, foi por culpa de quem o leu, não era para ninguém ler...Mas eu não corro o risco de isso acontecer de novo, afinal, o que eu tenho a perder agora?_

_A verdade é que eu preciso tirar um pouco do peso que eu estou carregando nesses últimos dias, ficar calada dói mais do que explodir, ter que guardar tanta coisa dentro de mim está me deixando desequilibrada, eu preciso colocar pelo menos uma parte para fora._

_Parece que desde aquele dia o mundo anda errado para mim, desde então eu não escutei mais nenhuma palavra amiga,ninguém sorrio e estendeu a mã sendo enterrada cada vez mais, e todos adoram colocar um pouco de terra sobre o que costumava ser a minha pessoa._

_Quando voltei para casa aquele dia encontrei a família reunida, eles tinham assistido ao programa, eu tentei contar a verdade, nem preciso dizer o quanto foi inútil, preciso?A punição foi ficar sem computador, sem televisão, e ficar responsável pela janta e pela limpeza da casa, nada que eu não fazia antes._

_Mas não foi isso que mais me magoou, o que realmente machucou foi o comportamento das pessoas na escola. Toda vez que eu entrava no corredor ou em uma sala, o cômodo instantaneamente mergulhava em silêncio .Eu escutava meus passos ecoando, os cochichos sobre meu crime, e sentia o julgamento que eles faziam de mim, ninguém ousava trocar mais de duas palavras comigo, eu havia ferido o ídolo deles, seu Deus na terra. Os professores continuam ignorantes sobre o assunto, mas eles não reparavam em mim antes não teria por que repararem agora._

_Sobre a Sango, bom, eu não sei muita coisa, às vezes nós nos encontramos no corredor, mas ela desvia o olhar. Os membros da shikon? Ninguém da escola me deixa nem ao menos olhar para um deles...Meu pai recebeu uma ligação do advogado da Shikon, aparentemente eu não vou ser processada, mas tenho uma série de ordens judiciais a cumprir. Eu não entendo nada disso, mas em duas semanas terei uma reunião com o representante da Shikon, meu pai não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso, e posso jurar que se não fosse os olhos que herdei de minha mãe, eu já teria apanhado, e muito._

Diario do Inuyasha

_Eu nunca pensei ter que escrever um desses, mas não posso confiar mais em ninguém, e as palavras sempre me acompanharam e nunca me traíram, ao contrario de todos os outros. Eu sei que estou soando paranóico, mas já não sei mais em quem confiar._

_Eu estava acostumado a isso....Eu só podia me abrir com o Miroku, meu único amigo, não tinha essa liberdade com mais ninguém, até ela aparecer e me enganar._

_Eu entreguei meu coração a ela! Sabe o que é isso? Eu disse tudo, contei tudo, até mesmo coisas que eu não tinha adimitido a mim mesmo...._

_Pelo amor de Deus! Eu escrevi uma música com ela!Tem mais demonstração de redenção? _

_E tudo para o que? Para ela rir da minha cara, como provavelmente está fazendo! Eu não pude deixar barato, por isso contei o segredo dela para Sango, acho que ela exprimentou do veneno...Há...Bem Feito...._

_Então por que toda vez que eu a vejo no corredor ela está tão isolada? Tão pra baixo?Ela não deveria estar se vangloriando? Ela conseguiu o que queria....Droga, por que ainda me preocupo tanto com ela?_

_Eu sei, eu adimito que só aceito que a kikyo fique pendurada em mim por que...Por que ela lembra a kagome...Droga, eu odeio ter que dizer isso...Mas eu vejo as segundas intenções por trás do olhar falso da Kikyo, tão opostos ao olhar brilhante da kagome. Mas pelo menos ela é verdadeira, a Kikyo não tenta esconder que só tem interesse pela minha fama, ao contrario da irmã, que escondeu isso muito bem._

_A Kagome só quis me usar, só isso! Ela nunca gostou de mim, as palavras delas sempre foram falsas...._

_Por que ainda me dói acreditar nisso? Por que sem ela é práticamente impossível escrever qualquer música?As melodias não combinam mais....Céus, por que as palavras delas são as primeiras e as últimas coisas nas quais eu penso no dia??"Nossa música"...Por que isso me toca tão fundo, se eu sei que foi uma mentira??_

Diario do Miroku

_Eu não sei exatamente o que escrever...Mas isso parece funcionar para o Inuyasha...Ele está escrevendo alguma coisa a um bom tempo...Quando eu perguntei ele disse que era um diário, ou algo assim...Sei lá...Eu achei que parecia uma boa idéia..._

_As coisas estão bem esquisitas, o Inuyasha está bem mais irritado últimamente, e vive acompanhado daquela fresca da kikyo, não sei como ele suporta aquela garota, que além da personalidade intragável é insuportavelmente igual a Kagome._

_Não foi só isso que mudou, os outros membros da banda parecem profundamente tristes com toda essa confusão, a Rin e a Ayame não conseguem ao menos olhar nos olhos do Inuyasha. Tem muita mágoa, de ambos os lados._

_Mas...Eu não sinto que isso importa. Como poderia? Se o meu bem mais valioso me deixou?Eu entendo o ponto de vista da San, mas será que ela não poderia ter me dado mais crédito?_

_Será que ela está certa? Eu realmente não presto?Eu não queria ser assim, juro que não! Antes de encontra-la eu não me importava do que dissesem! Eu não me importava de sair cada dia com uma garota diferente!Nem elas se importavam com isso! Mas eu nunca me senti cofortavél o suficiente para convidá-las a assistir a um pôr-do-sol, e eu sei que elas não iria aceitar, afinal, não haveria câmeras por lá..._

_Eu ainda vou para nosso lugar secreto às vezes, a sensação não é mais a mesma. O vento não carrega o perfume dos cabelos da Sango.E nem mesmo o sol parece brilhar tanto. _

_Nunca pensei que sofreria tanto por causa de uma garota...Eu jurei que a música iria me ajudar a superar as dificuldades, eu nunca mais estaria sozinho se tivesse comigo a minha bateria para acompanhar as batidas do meu coração, aparentemente eu não tenho mais coração, pois não há mais nenhuma batida para acompanhar...._

_Mew...Eu devo estar muito perto do fundo do poço para escrever babaquises melosas como essas..._

_Eu só não pensei que tudo que eu ganhei com um beijo, poderia desaparecer em um outro ._

Diário da Sango

_Incrível como você se sente sozinha quando perde uma amiga.E como você se sente arruinada quando perde um namorado. _

_Eu não sei qual dos dois me dói mais, eu sei que a Gome teve seus motivos para não me contar sobre sua mãe, mas poxa, nós somos amigas desde sempre! O que a teria impedido de me contar a verdade? Ela não confiou em mim! Isso me machucou..._

_Mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar com ela, eu vi como ela foi atacada pelo Inuyasha, eu vi o quanto ela foi julgada na escola, talvez eu esteja pisando tão feio na bola com ela quanto ela pisou á que é realmente justo pagar na mesma moeda?_

_O que eu faço? Ela deve estar precisando de ajuda, de um ombro amigo! E poxa, foi ela que ficou comigo quando eu vi o Miroku beijando outra..._

_Nha, eu tinha esquecido essa cena, mas parece que ela não quer sair da minha cabeça. Aquelasinha, nos braços do meu Miroku...Só eu deveria ter o direito de tocar aqueles lábios!_

_Eu sei que fui severa com ele, talvez ele realmente não tivesse culpa, fosse que nem um ex-fumante a quem deram um cigarro aceso e ele acidentalmente deu uma tragada...._

_Será que eu não estou inventando desculpas para esconder a verdade?_

_Não...Não estou...Eu vi os olhos dele...Era verdade...Poxa, por que meu orgulho foi tão grande?por que eu não vi na hora que ele estava me contando a verdade?_

_Eu fui burra o suficiente para deixá-lo ir embora...Ou ainda pior, eu fui estúpida o suficiente para ir embora....Como eu posso voltar no tempo? Como eu posso recompensá-lo?_

_Eu me sinto horrível..._

Matéria em uma revista adolescente:

_Escandalo Shikon:_

_Todos sabem a confusão que fez a vida dos nossos astros favoritos virarem de ponta cabeça! A aparentemente 'namorada' do vocalista Inuyasha apareceu em um progama em rede nacional e revelou um segredo pessoal do cantor e sua família! Ninguém conseguiu nenhuma entrevista sobre o assunto com nenhum dos lados mas ficou claro para aqueles que viram o cantor após a revelação de que ele ficou sentimentalmente abalado._

_Nossas fontes dizem que ele e a menina terminaram no mesmo dia, e que a garota conhecida como Kagome Higurashi (16) não será processada pela banda, mas que eles assinaram uma acordo que proíbe a jovem a aparecer em qualquer outro tipo de programa televisivo, a proíbe de dar entrevistas sobre o assunto, e que exige que a garota não fale com os membros da Shikon ou mesmo que chegue muito perto, sem a autorização dos próprios._

_Quem redigiu o acordo foi o próprio integrante da banda Seshomaru, que diz que conheceu a menina e por isso as exigências não foram tão pesadas, e por isso que as atitudes da menina não serão asseguradas por nenhum segurança contratado._

_Pelo que sabe-se, as vendas dos produtos Shikon não tiveram uma grave queda, e os meninos receberam forte apoio de seus fãs pelo mundo inteiro, que se sensibilizaram com os acontecimentos e até mesmo com a noticia revelada!_

_Para saber qual foi a notícia e ler mais sobre o assunto acesse nosso site e veja mais!_

Diario da Kagome

_Hoje eu fui na reunião com o tal representante da Shikon, qual minha surpresa de ver o próprio Sesshomaru ali? Sinceramente, eu nunca o vi agir de forma tão fria como do modo que ele procedeu a reunião. Meu pai e o advogado aceitaram as exigências sem nem mesmo contrária-las. Eu não tive chance de opinar, eu já causei estrago de mais, de acordo com meu pai._

_Ao chegar em casa ainda tive que aturar a Kikyou comentar em alto e bom som sobre como o show de talentos está chegando, e que ela não sabe que música cantar, ou que roupa usar. _

_Quer saber, eu não agüento mais! Tudo o que eu faço é sentar e escutar e para que? Eu não devo nada a ninguém, eu não fiz nada! Por que eu devo abaixar a cabeça? Eles não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo!_

_Show de talentos não é mesmo? Já está na hora de mostrar do que eu sou capaz...Dessa vez, eles teram que me escutar..._

Fim do capítulo

Hey!!

Oi gente!!

Mais uma vez, desculpem-me pela demora!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!A idéia veio do nada, e eu achei legal escrever um pouquinho do diarios deles!xD Desculpem-me se ficou muito ruim!!

Só vou postar por que sou muuuito legal, e por que vou viajar no sábado e só deus sabe se volto!(brincadeirinha...) Não tenho muito o que comentar...Então vou responder as minhas amadas reviews!

Gege-ups: Que bom que você gosotu do capitulo! Esse não teve nada de emocionante, mas espero que você tenha gostado também! Pois eh...O Inu ficou meio magoado não? Ele é um idiota...xD Huhu, Acho que agora a kah se revolta! É o momento que eu esperava!/o/ Beijoks

K-Dani: Eu sei...Desculpe pelo o tamanho, mas é melhor do que nada né? Esse tbm ficou pequeno, vou tentar melhorar no próximo! É eu fui um pouco má...mas eles tem que sofrer um pouco, s enão não tem graça!xD Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

Agome chan: Ok, eu fiquei com medo do seu comentário...O.O Você sabe que eu não tenho nada haver né? O seu lindo bichicho só vai acabar com os personagens neh? A autora pode dormir tranquila certo??xD Eu postei o mais rápido possível, espero que não tenha demorado tanto, agora tenho que terminar o próximo! Espero que você tenha gostado! BEijokinhas p/ vc e pro seu bichinho!xD

Lory Higurashi: Eu sei, o Inu é muito burro...Nem eu acreditei...E a Kikyo é mesmo uma idiota...Espero que o capitulo não tenha te desapontado! Logo, logo tem mais! Beijus

krol-chan: Não se preocupe, que a kikyo tem um destino bem reservado a ela...Só que não sei quando ele vai acontecer...Tenho que arranjar uma birgona antes...xD Espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom também!! Mas vai demorar um pouco para o Inu e a Gome se acertarem..isso eh...se eles se acertarem..xD Vou parar de falar se não eu falo de mais!! Beijoks

Jhennie lee : É, aparentemente todos concordam! A kikyo já deve ter morrido umas mil vezes...só nesse súltimos capítulos...xD E o Inuyasha é mesmo um idiota...Mas acho que ele sabe que não era ela...Só não quer adimitir...De qualquer orma...homens são confusos e não vou entar entende-los!xD Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que esse capitulo também tenha te agradado!! Beijokas!

Aricele: Que bom que você gostou! espero que este também tenha ficado bom!! Beijos!!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram ou não! Posso demorar um pouco no próximo capitulo, então não me coloquem em suas listas negras ok??

Beijokas!

Sanozinha!=*


	18. Chapter 18 Algumas coisas tem que mudar

Capitulo 18

Algumas coisas tem que mudar...

Uma segunda feira amanhecia nublada levando alunos e mais alunos para as salas de aula. A escola em si estava bastante barulhenta, e naquele dia os alunos foram convocados a uma reunião no auditório, causando um rebuliço entre os grupos que tentavam descobrir os motivos para tal reunião.

As mais diversas opiniões eram dadas, desde _aliens_ até o cancelamento das a verdade é que ninguém podia imaginar o que era, mas não reclamavam o fato de estarem perdendo aula para descobrir.

......

- Muito bem, silêncio por favor! - O diretor pediu ao pegar o microfone, e esperou que todos se calassem para começar a falar. - Bom, vocês estão aqui por dois motivos...O primeiro dele é o baile anual para arrecadar fundo às crianças carentes.

Uma grande salva de palmas, gritos e assobios acompanharam o anuncio.

- Como vocês sabem, cada ano há um tema diferente, e um grupo se reúne para organizar tudo, os únicos a se inscreverem foi o grupo de informática e tecnologia portanto serão eles os responsáveis pela organização do baile, pela venda do ingresso e qualquer outra atividade relacionada.- Uma onda de murmúrios foi ouvida, mas cessou rápido. - Ah! Sim, antes de encerrar o assunto, o tema desse ano será "A Última Música", e terá como participação especial, claro, a banda Shikon!

Dessa vez, mais palmas e gritos foram escutados, e os meninos da banda, sentados na primeira fileira, levantaram-se para agradecer.

- Muito bem...Vamos continuar...O outro tópico é sobre o Show de talentos...

Dessa vez, foi preciso esperar alguns minutos até que todos voltassem a se acalmar. Muitos gritos estéricos e palmas aleatórias foram escutados até que o diretor conseguisse voltar a falar.

- Pelo visto esse assunto é de agrado de muitos, e hoje temos a lista dos concorrentes! -mais alguns gritos, e uns cinco minutos depois o diretor volta a falar. - Bom, conforme eu for chamando os nomes, por favor, subam no palco, pois vocês receberão os horários e dias da apresentação.

Em seguida ele começou a listar os nomes dos concorrentes da categoria interpretação, dança, depois categoria percussão, categoria banda e grupos, e então a categoria solo. Enquanto ele ainda listava a categoria grupos, uma auxiliar veio entregar um bilhete que deixou todos curiosos, mas que foi revelado no final da lista.

- Bom, houve uma mudança; uma das bandas classificadas acabou passando para categoria solo. Vamos prosseguir com a lista e então acrescentaremos o nome da concorrente e mudaremos seu horário. Sendo assim, temos para concorrentes da categoria solo:

- Sayouri Saint, Yuriki Kiu, Koy Tai, Kay Ohi, Kikyo Higurashi - o diretor teve que esperar as palmas cessarem para continuar falar. - Tai Horay , Toyota Honda, Tuki Iku, Orku Ti, Kyara Kay, Hiramaruko Gai e por último, Kagome Higurashi...

O auditório ficou mudo, e todas as cabeças acompanharam a figura que levantou da última poltrona e se dirigiu ao palco com a cabeça erguida e ficou ao lado dos outros concorrentes como se não fosse nada de da mudez inicial alguns murmúrios começaram a serem escutados, mas o diretor interveio antes que a zona continuasse.

- Muito bem! Esses são os participantes, o Show de talentos será daqui a duas semanas! Por favor, dirijam-se a suas salas, as aulas continuarão em seus horários normais.

Enquanto os outros alunos tinham a primeira aula do dia, os participantes receberam instrução de como proceder no dia do concurso e os seus horários antes de serem liberados para poder voltar às suas salas. Kagome foi a primeira que saiu do meio do grupo e foi embora antes que recebesse mais algum olhar incrédulo.

....

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, o céu já estava mais claro, e um vento frio passava pelos corredores, por isso a maioria dos alunos procuraram abrigo dentro da lanchonete. Enquanto Sango abria a porta do recinto, ela viu ao longe, sentada em um banco no meio do pátio aberto, a figura de Kagome, sentada de costas para ela, sozinha. Parou por alguns instantes antes de dar meia volta e ir até a menina.

- Aqui está frio... - disse quando se aproximou.

- È... um pouco... - respondeu a menina, depois de se recuperar da surpresa.

- Você não vai entrar? - a outra perguntou, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Não...Os meninos estão lá dentro... E eu não to afim de encarar toda a escola depois do anuncio de hoje... - ela respondeu, colocando a mão nos bolsos de seu casaco.

- Entendi... - falou e imitou o gesto da outra, colocando suas mãos também nos bolsos.-Gome... Por que você vai participar do concurso? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Porque eu cansei Sango... - ela respondeu dando um sorriso de lado. - Cansei de ter que abaixar a cabeça por algo que eu não fiz.

Ficaram sentadas ali pelo resto do intervalo, mas sem falar mais nada, foi apenas quando o sinal tocou , que Sango voltou a falar.

- O que você vai fazer hoje a tarde?

- Tenho que arrumar a casa... - Kagome respondeu, sem entender.

- Podemos dar uma volta antes? – ela perguntou, se levantando.

- Acho que sim, por quê? – perguntou, ainda sem entender.

- Acho...Que nós temos alguns assuntos para resolver... Te vejo na saída. - ela disse por fim e depois se afastou.

Kagome ficou sentada lá por mais um tempo, e sorriu sozinha; se fizesse tudo certo, poderia voltar a ter uma amiga.

...

- Inuyasha! - Miroku chamava pela milésima vez.

- Ah! Oi, o que foi cara? – perguntou, depois de sair do transe.

- Que mundo você tava? To te chamando a uma era já!

- Desculpa, tava distraído, o que você queria? - perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo afim de acordar.

- O Sesshomaru ligou, tem ensaio hoje! - o baterista respondeu.

- Hoje? De novo? Não teve ensaio ontem? - o vocalista perguntou, apoiando o rosto na carteira.

- Teve, mas caso você não lembre, você errou cinco das sete músicas...Temos a apresentação do colégio daqui a alguns meses, e logo mais o CD novo sai, e teremos mais shows para promovê-los, precisamos das músicas perfeitas até lá.

-Ta bom Miroku, já entendi... Ensaiar, ensaiar e ensaiar... - disse, antes de um suspiro de lamento.

O baterista respirou fundo e sentou na carteira vazia em frente ao vocalista que ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

- Escuta... Eu sei que tá difícil para você... Acredite, eu também estou achando difícil me concentrar... - suspirou ao ver a figura de Sango sentada algumas carteiras a frente.- Você sabe que se precisar conversar pode falar comigo... Mas faça um esforço para se concentrar durantes os ensaios...

- Eu sei Miroku... – Falou, levantando a cabeça, mas deixando-a apoiada nas mãos. - Só que... A música era algo entre nós sabe? É difícil continuar sem ela... - o cantor admitiu.

-Inu... Você pode tê-la de volta... Foi você que terminou tudo... Sempre há chances de pedir desculpas...

-Não Miroku... Ela traiu a minha confiança, como eu poderia perdoar isso? - perguntou encarando o baterista a sua frente.

- Me desculpe Inuyasha... Mas eu não acredito que tenha sido a Kagome... E acho que nem você acredita nisso...

Inuyasha voltou a abaixar a cabeça, e Miroku voltou para seu lugar. Enquanto esperava a professora começar a aula o baterista encarava a cabeça da jovem a sua frente, lamentando por ter caído justamente na sala dela...

#Flash back#

- Muito bem meninos, nós podemos mudar vocês de turma, mas que fique claro que será só dessa vez, e simplesmente por que sabemos da repercussão da vida dos senhores na vida dos alunos.

- Muito obrigado senhor diretor! - os garotos concordaram em coro.

- Então, temos a turma B e a turma C, qual a sala que vocês preferem?

- Turma B - Inuyasha respondeu prontamente.

- Muito bem, eu vou pedir para secretária redigir o pedido. - o diretor falou antes de sair da sala de aula.

- Turma B, Inuyasha? É a mesma turma da Sango! - o baterista reclamou.

- Eu sei, desculpa cara, mas é melhor do que a Kikyo e a trupe dela! Imagina o inferno de estudar na mesma sala que elas! - o cantor explicou, e o outro teve que concordar, afinal, a Kikyo era realmente insuportável...

#Fim do Flash Back#

- Muito bem! Espero a composição de vocês para a próxima aula! – a professora terminou de falar e o sinal tocou.

- Opa, acho que passei muito tempo fora do ar...- o baterista falou sozinho ao perceber que tinha perdido a aula inteira. - Inuyasha, o que a professora falou agora?

- Ah...É um trabalho idiota de inglês...Temos que tentar escrever um texto poético para semana que vem...

- Ah...Que maravilha... – falou, irônico; composição não era o seu forte...

...

As aulas acabaram e Kagome esperava Sango no portão, como o combinado. Enquanto o tempo passava, ela reparou nas pessoas que passavam por ela sem nem ao menos repararem nela... Não que fosse popular, mas se fosse um tempo arás, ela cumprimentaria alguma dessas pessoas, que hoje nem dirigiam um olhar a ela. Sorriu discretamente ao ver a amiga se aproximando, só trocaram olhares, antes de passarem pelo portão e seguirem andando pela calçada.

Nenhuma das duas falou por um bom tempo. Andaram até chegar no meio do caminho de suas casas, que dava praticamente na mesma praça que a algum tempo estiveram, antes de tudo acontecer.

- San...

- Gome...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo, e riram logo em seguida, assim o ambiente ficou mais descontraído. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore, antes de voltarem a conversar.

- Me conte a história de sua mãe? - Sango pediu, olhando para grama sob seus pés.

Kagome suspirou e olhou para o céu cinza.

- Acho que tudo aconteceu dois anos antes de nos conhecermos, e é meio estranho ainda ter essas lembranças, mas acho que quando algo é marcante, nós não nos esquecemos... - deu uma pausa e recomeçou, com a voz mais distante. - Quando eu tinha cinco anos, minha mãe ficou doente, e passou os últimos meses na cama... Eu e minha irmã nos revezávamos para ficar ao lado dela durante a noite, e foi em uma manhã que eu acordei, e vi minha mãe me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos... Não sei se ela sabia o que ia acontecer, mas ainda me lembro exatamente do que ela disse...

#flash back#

Ainda era muito cedo, papai já tinha levantado para ir fazer o café e sair para o trabalho, eu abri os olhos e vi o sol iluminando o rosto da mamãe, como se ele lutasse com a cortina para que aquela figura pálida tivesse chance de sentir o calor do seu abraço. Ela olhava para mim, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, eu estendi minha mão para afastá-las, e senti a pele fria sob meus dedos.

- Gome... Eu quero que você e sua irmã sejam as meninas mais felizes do mundo...Talvez o papai fique estranho por um tempo, mas ele um dia vai voltar ao normal... - ela disse, mas a voz não passava de um sussurro. – Não esqueça que o sol sempre vai brilhar durante o dia... E que à noite sempre haverá as estrelas para nos consolar...

Claro que naquela época eu não entendi nado do que ela estava falando, mas concordei, sabendo que seria importante algum dia. Então ela sorriu e suspirou...

- Eu sempre amarei vocês, minha pequena... A todos... Principalmente você e a sua irmã! - ela sorriu mais uma vez e fechou os olhos.

Eu pensei que ela tinha voltado a dormir, e o papai tinha nos dito para não acordá-la de maneira alguma... Então eu me levantei e fui fazer companhia pra ele na cozinha...

#fim do flash bak#

- Eu não percebi que ela tinha falecido...- a menina sorriu tristemente com a lembrança. - Depois disso, meu pai tentou segurar as pontas, ele passou a trabalhar menos pra ficar conosco durante à tarde, minha avó veio morar com a gente... Mas... Não era a mesma coisa... Até que minha tia apareceu, ela morava em um outro estado, e voltou quando soube da morte da irmã... Ela ficou conosco por uns dias, e tudo pareceu voltar ao normal...

- Quando foi que eles se casaram? - Sango perguntou, interrompendo a pausa da amiga.

- Quatro meses depois disso... Eu pensei que tudo ficaria bem... E no começo ficou... Mas então vieram os presentes, a maioria para Kikyo, depois nós fomos para escola, e eu e a Kikyo ficamos em turmas separadas... Foi quando nós nos conhecemos... Parecia tudo tão natural, que mesmo a lembrança da morte da minha mãe não parecia ser algo triste... Meu pai disse que nós podíamos falar se quiséssemos, mas nós nunca quisermos... - ela deu de ombros e apoiou as costas na árvore.

- Então... Foi antes de nos conhecermos?

- Aham... A partir daí você sabe.... A Kikyo se tornou a preferida, e eu fiquei de lado...Eu nunca me importei, isso parecia deixar meu pai e minha irmã felizes...Mas agora eu sei...Meu pai nunca superou a morte da minha mãe, ele apenas tapou o buraco com a minha tia... Ela soube entrar no papel muito bem...

Um vento passou, trazendo um frio desconfortável para o silêncio entre elas.

- E por que você nunca me contou Gome? - Sango perguntou, olhando nos olhos da amiga.

- Por causa disso... Do seu olhar... - ela respondeu, e Sango piscou algumas vezes. - Eu não queria que você continuasse minha amiga, só por que tinha pena de mim...Não é que eu não confiasse em você San...Eu só não queria te perder também... - ela explicou encarando a amiga.

- Gome...Você não pode me perder, sua boba! - ela falou se jogando em cima da amiga em um abraço apertado. - Eu nunca seria sua amiga só por pena... e nem deixaria de ser sua amiga por um motivo desses! - completou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei San...Desculpa por não ter falado antes...

- Desculpa por não ter te escutado antes...

- Desculpa por contar para o Inuyasha antes!

- Desculpa por acreditar naquele idiota!

- Desculpa por não correr atrás de você aquele dia!

- Desculpa por ter deixado você sozinha por tanto tempo!

E entre lágrimas e mais algumas desculpas as duas começaram a rir do próprio drama. Pegaram o material e se levantaram andando para saída do parque, sem mais nenhum ressentimento.

- Eu tenho que ir pra casa pra arrumar tudo, a gente se fala amanhã? - Kagome perguntou ao chegarem na esquina.

- Pode deixar, temos muito o que por em dia. E quero saber direitinho essa história de concurso de talentos! - Sango respondeu, sorrindo

- Amanhã! San, amanhã! - a menina falou já andando em direção a sua casa.

- Gome! – a outra gritou pois já estavam meio longe.

- Oi? -ela perguntou, virando-se para a amiga.

- Te adoro amiga! - gritou mais uma vez

- Também te adoro San! - ela respondeu, e trocaram mais um sorriso antes de seguirem seus caminhos.

Kagome só parou ao chegar na porta de casa, respirou fundo enquanto procurava as chaves, e sorriu ao pegar o celular e ver uma mensagem de Sango lhe desejando boa sorte, finalmente, agora não estava mais sozinha...

....

"And no one is there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life, welcome to my life…"

Inuyasha soltou o microfone assim que os outros pararam de tocar, o estúdio voltou a ficar em silêncio, até que Sesshomaru começou a falar depois de deixar a guitarra de lado.

-Ok, hoje foi melhor...Obrigado pela concentração Inuyasha. - o mais velho falou, sem nenhuma ironia. - Acho que por hoje já deu, o Ben ligou e disse que quando quisermos podemos começar a gravar o novo CD. As músicas já estão prontas, só precisamos gravá-las...

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, antes do guitarrista volta a falar.

- É...Inuyasha, ele também quer saber se podemos contar com a música que você e a Kagome escreveram, para por no CD...

O cômodo ficou em silêncio e todos os olhos se voltaram para o cantor, que segurava uma garrafinha de água na mão e a olhava fixamente.

- Ela concordou com isso, e precisamos completar o CD, e eu não to no humor de compor alguma coisa... A música combina com o álbum... Pode confirmar...

Sesshomaru assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o celular, enquanto isso Kouga tocava alguma coisa no baixo para passar o tempo, e Miroku foi até o mini frigobar que tinha ali embaixo e pegou uma água também.

- Você vai consegui cantar aquela música? - o baterista perguntou depois de dar um gole.

- Espero que sim... odiaria ter que compor em uma situação dessas...- Inuyasha admitiu.

- Entendo...- o baterista concordou e tomou mais um gole de água.

- Bom, está tudo combinado...- Sesshomaru voltou a falar depois de desligar o celular.- Vamos começar as gravações semana que vem, acho que terminamos antes das provas finais de vocês, nossa agenda por enquanto está relativamente vazia, por isso vocês não têm motivos para irem mal nas provas... - o comentário resultou em dois lamentos pela parte dos mais novos. - Temos uma participação no "It´s sounds like it ", mas só vamos tocar duas músicas, depois temos o show de talentos da escola de vocês, o Inuyasha será parte dos jurados na categoria voz solo, Miroku e Kouga serão na parte de percussão e sons, e eu serei jurado em cordas e sopros, teremos que chegar uma hora antes para conhecermos os critérios de julgamento; depois temos o baile de vocês, mas ainda não temos a data confirmada, depois mais algumas aparições na TV, e uma participação no festival de música da cidade, ai temos uma pausa, mas alguns programas e então no começo do ano que vem saímos em turnê!

Kouga aparente era o único que mostrava algum entusiasmo, os outros dois ainda estava presos na memória de suas provas finais. Por isso, Sesshomaru disse que passaria a agenda para eles depois e então o ensaio acabou.

...

Sango chegou feliz em casa. O lugar estava vazio, o almoço estava pronto em cima da mesa e ainda estava quente. Não se preocupou com a ausência das empregadas, sabia que gostavam de fumar no jardim enquanto os patrões não estavam em casa, e não se incomodou em comer sozinha, estava feliz demais com a nova conquista.

A amizade da Kagome era algo que ela sentira muita falta, já estava acostumada com a ausência da família, e apesar da ausência de Miroku lhe fazer uma falta imensa, ela não o conhecia por tanto tempo quanto conhecia Kagome, e nem tão bem quanto conhecia a amiga.

Ela estava acostumada a se virar sozinha, mas não saberia o que fazer sem amiga, durante o tempo em que estavam separadas foi que percebeu o quanto adorava aquela menina.

As outras amigas da escola também eram muito gentis, e boas amigas, apesar do que fizeram com Kagome, mas quem poderia culpá-las? A Shikon também era importante para elas, e além do mais, a única coisa que fizeram foi parar de falar com Kagome e de mencionar o nome dela, enquanto o resto da escola se ocupava de agredi-la verbalmente e de inventar histórias ridículas quanto a moral da menina.

Almoçou absorta em seus pensamentos, e quando acabou levou os pratos para cozinha e subiu até o quarto automaticamente. Deixou de lado os pensamentos profundos e ficou satisfeita com a felicidade de ter a amiga de volta. Colocou um CD com músicas variadas no som, e deitou na cama cantando junto com as músicas. Depois de uma relaxada, escovou os dentes e foi empolgada fazer os deveres, não que adorasse fazer lição de casa, mas estava realmente feliz naquele momento e nem mesmo álgebra tirou o espírito alegre da menina.

Terminou tudo bem antes do final da tarde, escutando o CD apenas duas vezes; olhou para fora e viu que apesar do vento frio, o dia não estava tão ruim...Pensou muito bem antes de trocar o uniforme por uma calça jeans e um moletom, e antes de colocar o tênis e sair do quarto. A única tarefa que não havia feito fora a de inglês, e não era muito boa em compor, mas decidiu que iria transformar sua alegria e paz de espírito em algo que valesse a pena. Porém, não conseguiria fazer isso dentro de casa, por isso pegou uma mochila e jogou o _i-pod_, um caderno e uma caneta no meio de outras coisas e saiu de casa.

...

_Ele fechou a porta, e viu a menina de costas para ele observando a parede do quarto com falso interesse._

_- Sango, eu...-ele começou a falar mas parou sem coragem de continuar._

_- Você o que Miroku? Você sente muito?Ou você esta feliz por não ter me levado até o show.... -a voz magoada da garota cortou o silêncio deixado por ele._

_-O que você está dizendo Sango? - ele perguntou, se sentindo ofendido._

_- Eu estou dizendo o que acho ser a verdade... Não foi porque você gostava muito de mim que você não me levou ao show, foi exatamente pelo contrário...Foi para que você pudesse continuar na mesma vida, e quando estivesse fora dos holofotes ainda teria alguém te esperando... Porque uma garota como aquela não faz questão nenhuma de sair com você quando você não tem uma multidão em volta..._

_- Sango, isso é bobagem! Pare de falar mentiras! - o garoto pediu, tentando superar o buraco que ela tinha começado a cavar._

Sango revivia o momento, com certa angustia no peito, não queria ter lembrado daquilo naquele momento, talvez ir para aquele lugar não tivesse sido a melhor idéia.

_- Eu sei que correspondi aquele beijo, mas foi automático, quando eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo parei imediatamente, é tão difícil acreditar em mim? – ele perguntou sentindo uma lágrima teimosa cair._

_- Sim, é difícil...E fica mais difícil cada vez que eu lembro que era ela que estava lá e não eu..._

_- Não venha com essa Sango! Você sabe muito bem por que eu não te levei, eu expliquei para você, e você concordou!! _

_- Pode ter explicado Miroku...E eu sei que concordei, mas eu devo ter perdido a parte em que você continuaria sendo o pegador na frente das câmeras! Acho que você não pode evitar, não é? - a garota falou usando toda a mágoa que tinha ainda dentro de si._

Droga, não queria admitir que ela poderia ter razão... Sabia que Sango estava magoada aquele dia, e que tudo não passava de um grande mal entendido, mas então por que tinha tanto medo de correr atrás dela? Será por que achava que ela poderia estar certa? Que ele era realmente o que todos achavam que ele era? Será que não iria conseguir nunca se livrar disso?

_- Eu pensei que você fosse diferente Sango, pensei que você não me olhasse dessa forma! - e disse magoado._

_-Eu olhava Miroku, mas agora sei que o que via, era uma mentira..._

- Eu sou a mentira.... - Sango sussurrou, sentindo um lágrima cair.

A tarde não estava quente, e o vento frio continuava no alguns minutos que estava ali sentada, o caderno jogado ao lada tinha sido esquecido até o momento, e a garota lembrava tristemente de semanas atrás.

Ela estava errada, sabia muito bem disso agora, tinha magoado a pessoa mais inocente do mundo a pessoa que era tão importante pra ela. Já tinha ajeitado as coisas com Kagome, e isso apesar de alegrá-la ajudava a lembrar da parte que ainda falta nela.

Limpou o rosto e o livrou da marca das lágrimas, não queria pensar nisso, tinha que começar o trabalho, isso, era nisso que iria pensar...

...

- Droga, não adianta.... Eu continuo pensando nele... - falou sozinha, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Já tinha se passado meia hora desde que tinha decidido escrever, mas nada de inspiração; não conseguia pensar em nada sobre o que escrever, pois sua cabeça já estava ocupada demais em evitar pensar no Miroku.

Levantou os olhos e ficou com a cabeça ainda apoiada, mas com os olhos a mirar o horizonte, o vento que havia dado uma trégua voltou a bagunçar o cabelo da morena, que ao senti-lo no rosto percebeu algo diferente, devagar virou o rosto e encontrou o dono de seus pensamentos sentado ao seu lado.

-Espero que não se importe... - Miroku falou depois de algum tempo em que ela continuava a encará-lo.

- Eu só tava tentando me convencer de que era verdade... - ela explicou, corando com a verdade que falara.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, e amenina voltou a sentar direito, pegou o caderno e escreveu algumas palavras, mas nada, nenhuma idéia para o estúpido fim, deu um suspiro frustrado, e voltou a abaixar a caneta.

- Dificuldades? - ele perguntou, com evidente dificuldade.

- É a composição... Eu não sou muito boa nisso... - ela respondeu, agradecendo a iniciativa dele.

Porém a conversa não passou disso, e mais uma vez a garota suspirou, só que dessa vez a frustração era o silêncio. Apesar disso, não falou nada para quebrá-lo mais uma vez, sua voz não saia, e estava envergonhada demais com as últimas lembranças que trouxeram tanto arrependimento.

Depois de um quarto de hora, em que passaram em silêncio, o rapaz se levantou e virou para ir embora.

-Miroku! - a voz da garota o chamou em tom desesperado, porém não falou nada em seguida.

-Diga Sango... - ele falou ainda de costas, quebrando a pausa da menina.- Você me perdoaria?

A garota encarava as costas do rapaz ainda sentada,e quando escutou a voz do rapaz virou o rosto pra frente, e assim não viu quando este virou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Não... - ela respondeu após alguns instantes enquanto se levantava.- Porque sou eu que devo ser perdoada, não você.... - com essa resposta ela virou e encontrou o rapaz completamente virado para ela.

- Entendo... - disse abaixando os olhos.

- E você Miroku.... - ela falou se aproximando. -Me perdoaria? - ela perguntou, já próxima a ele, mas sem arriscar o passo final. O olhar dele voltou a encontrar o dela, que esperava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo com medo.

- Não sei.... Eu tenho que pensar.... - a resposta fez Sango dar um passo para trás.

- Claro... – murmurou, se afastando sem coragem de continuar perto dele.

- Você quer uma carona? - ele perguntou apesar daquilo não o agradar.

- Não...Vou ficar mais um pouco... Obrigada... – respondeu, sabendo que aceitar seria loucura.

O rapaz tinha apenas entrado no carro quando a menina começou a chorar, e já estava muito longe quando ela pegou mais uma vez a caneta e o caderno e começou a escrever:

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn´t you just see it through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don´t care at all__…._

_Fim do capitulo._

_Hey oh!/o/_

_Voltei bem no fim das férias! Para alegrar aqueles cuja as aulas forama adiadas!!_

_Eu deveria estar assistindo aula pela net, mas o site não abre, então decidir vim fazer minha boa ação do dia!(Que básicamente se resume a agradar meus leitores queridos antes que eles queiram me matar...xD)_

_Espero que as férias tenham sido ótimas para todos! Pois as minhas foram! E agora eu sou mais velha! E continuo a mesma desmiolada de sempre!=D_

_Sobre o capitulo...Bom, descobrimos o que a Gome planejava, agora vamos ver se da certo! E a paz está voltando! Sango e Kagome já fizeram as pazes! Mas aparentemente a san não teve a mesma sorte com o Mi, que na minha opnião foi um idiota, por que ele também sente mó falta da Sango...Mas gartos são garotos, e a San também mereceu vai...xD_

Agora, chega de discutir sozinha e vamos agradecer a aqueles que além de lerem também mandaram uma review!/o/

Kik-chan: Maninha! Esse capitulo você já tinha lido, mas fico feliz em ver seus comentários aqui! É eu acho que vou acabar a minha primeira fic, emocionante neh? Tudo bem que depois eu vou precisar revisá-la inteira para arruamr os erros , mas antes disso eu tenho que terminar! Brigada por revisar os capitulos pra mim maninha! Você é de mais! Love u! =*

krol-chan: Que bom que você está gostando! Eu não tinha certeza sobre o último capitulo mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado!E quanto o Inu e a Gome, bom vamos ter que esperar, por que s enenm o mi e a San se acertaram ainda! E olha que eles são menos orgulhosos que o Inu e a Gome!xD Bom, espero que esse capitulo também tenha ficado bom!! Brigada por continuar lendo!!Beijoks

Gege-ups: Acho que deu pra ver o que a kah bolou neh? MAs não se preocupe que eu vou deixar ela ficar o mais revoltada que consegui! Afinal, a Kikyo realmente merece! MAs não acho que ela vá bater na irmã...Apesar de tudo a K-chan é da paz neh?xD E concordo o Inu é um idiota, mas tem que ver o lado dele, ele morre de medo de ser magoado, apesar de que dessa vez ele se afundou sozinho neh? E a Sango percebeu o que fez! E eu tive que escrever elas voltando a se falar! ´emuito triste quando você perde uma amiga! MAs elas estão bem agora, e isso só ajudou a fortalecer a amizade das duas!=D E bom, o Mi também foi meio chato agora...Mas concordo com você,, ele é inocente! Espero que o capitlo tenha ficado bom! E ele tá bem maior heim? xD Beijoks

Agome-chan Ok, eu continuo com medo de você! Mas dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto e o capitulo foi até que maior! A Gome ainda não mostrou para o que veio, mas já da para ter uma ideia! E a San já mostrou que estava errada, e se arrependeu por isso, ams o cabeça dura do Inu vai demorar mais...xD Não se preocupe que eu tenho planos malignos tanto para ele quantpo para Kikyo! =D E não precisa me sequestrar não! Eu não vou desistir da fic! Talvez demore mais um pouco por causa das aulas, mas ai da mais emoção neh? Não acha? Não? Tah, ok....Eu vou tentar ser rápida...xD E pode deixar o Death Note de lado! Se não quem é que vai escrever o final?xD brigada por continuar lendo e esperando pacientemente! Até a proxima! Beijoks

K-Dani: Que bom que você gostou! eu tinha muitas dúvidas quanto ao último capitulo! E espero que este também tenha ficado bom! Ficou maior pelo menos! Obrigada por continuar lendo!! Beijoks

Aricele: Oii!! Que bom que você continua por aqui! e não se preocupe que só de saber que você está gostando eu já fico feliz! Espero que seu pc volte logo! Por que eu morro quando fico sem o meu!xD Obrigada por continuar acompanhando!!Beijoks

_Bom, é isso pessoal! Muito obrigado também a aqueles que estão lendo mas que não mandam review! Espero que vocês também estejam gostando!!_

_Com amor e carinho!_

_Sangozinha_


End file.
